Fazer o quê se foi sem querer?
by Heather Danforth
Summary: Draco Malfoy é monitor de poções, Gina Weasley é a melhor aluna, Snape é o mestre que quer os melhores trabalhando juntos. o que acontece quando duas pessoas são postas pra trabalhar juntos em algo que fazem tão bem? [DG]
1. Acontecimentos Inesperados

**Capítulo Um:** _Acontecimentos Inesperados._

Gina sentou-se a mesa da grifinória. Sentia-se tão feliz naquele dia. E nem sabia exatamente o porquê. Fez seu prato escolhendo as torradas mais amanteigadas e encheu sua taça com suco de abóbora. Olhou para o teto, era hora do correio. Reconheceu Pichí na mesma hora. Estabanado e barulhento como sempre. Ficou surpresa ao vê-lo passar direto por Rony e deixar uma carta ao lado de seu prato.

-pra mim? –murmurou pegando o envelope pardo com um forte aroma de tuti-frutti. –de quem será? Quer um pouco de torrada Pichí? –perguntou para a coruja que piava alegremente. –pode pegar.

A coruja beliscou umas torradas de Gina e piou satisfeita, levantando vôo.

Rasgando o selo Gina puxou o pedaço de pergaminho que havia lá dentro. E era de primeira classe. Sentia a densidade nos dedos.

_O setor de relações públicas do Semanário das Aprendizes deseja informar a V.Sa. Virgínia Molly Weasley que V.Sa. foi uma das ganhadoras do concurso "One Royal Week" realizado no mês de Janeiro em comemoração ao décimo aniversário da revista mais badalada do mundo da magia. Por favor, V.Sa. queira entrar em contato com o nosso setor de relações públicas até a próxima semana._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Setor de Relações Públicas_

_Semanário das Aprendizes "a Revista mais badalada do mundo da magia"._

Gina piscou embasbacada. Mal podia acreditar.

Naquele momento Hermione chegava carregada com seus habituais livrões.

-que cara é essa Gina? Parece até que viu um Basilisco...

-Mione! Você não vai acreditar! Não vai mesmo! –exclamou Gina saltando da cadeira. –lê isso daqui! Me diz se é verdade ou se eu estou tendo um sonho!

Hermione olhou-a animada e começou a ler a carta. Ao terminar estava tão embasbacada quanto a própria Gina.

-não é sonho não, Gina! Você ganhou o concurso mais disputado da Aprendizes! –exclamou Hermione. –quando foi que isso chegou?

-agora mesmo. Nem posso acreditar! Nem posso! –estava tão excitada. –eu tenho que entrar em contato com eles, mas como?

-envia uma carta, simples. Você tem a edição que veio as regras do concurso? Lá deve estar escrito alguma coisa. –falou Hermione.

-verdade. É lógico que eu tenho. Está lá em cima. –falei. –vou depois dessa aula de poções.

-ah, o Snape não é? Soube que ele tem uns estagiários. –comentou Hermione.

-estagiários? Da universidade? –perguntou Gina levemente animada.

-ah não, quem dera. São do sétimo ano. Os alunos que estão prestando os exames para poções e alquimia. –explicou Hermione. –Lilá Brown é um deles.

-pelo menos ela de bom. Aposto como é uma turma da Corvinal e da Sonserina. -resmungou Gina amuando-se. –sinceramente, se eu não quisesse tanto prestar exame para medicina eu não me faria uma "sangue-de-barata" nas aulas de poções. Entende?

-ah eu sei como deve ser difícil pra você, afinal, Gina você é mais estressada que o próprio Rony. – Hermione sorriu. –mas você sabe que dar ouvido as provocações do Snape só é prejudicial ao contrário do seu irmão... –ela terminou com um resmungo.

-Rony não tem jeito. Já deve ter levado uma detenção, não é? Com o Harry aposto!

-acertou em cheio. Os dois vão ter que limpar a sala de troféu. –Hermione falou. –bem eu tenho que ir, amanhã tem um teste de aritmancia e vou estudar mais alguns tópicos.

-à vontade. Tchau, Mione. –Gina voltou à atenção para a carta. Releu-a mais algumas vezes antes de se levantar e ir rumo às masmorras. Detestava aquele lugar. Frio e sombrio.

A sala de poções ficava virando a esquerda no terceiro cruzamento do corredor principal. Ou seja, bastava seguir reto pelo corredor largo e quase sem quadros, apenas archotes que ficavam acesos o dia inteiro e algumas armaduras, até passar por dois corredores, um mais obscuro que o outro, e virar no terceiro corredor que era mais familiar com alguns quadros e balanços que deixavam à luz do sol penetrar mesmo que fosse debilmente.

A porta abriu-se com o típico gutural rangido. A sala ainda não estava cheia. Gina foi sentar-se em seu balcão que dividia com o parceiro do trimestre que era Colin, ele ainda não se encontrava, provavelmente chegaria atrasado, Gina conhecia-o e sabia que tinha o costume de acordar atrasado nas segundas-feiras. Assim como ela às sextas-feiras.

Tirou o manual e o caderno de anotações deixando-os arrumados em cima da mesa e levantou-se indo conversar com sua amiga, Luna Lovegood, que se sentava do outro lado da sala. Luna era da Corvinal, tinha os cabelos louros compridos e mal-cortados, os olhos eram azuis bem escuros e etéreos. E apesar de ser conhecida como "Lunática" por muitos, Gina sabia que ela era perfeitamente normal, só tinha gostos meio excêntricos. Gostava da franqueza de Luna. Elas haviam começado a se falar com mais freqüência no quarto ano e desde então eram inseparáveis.

-Luna você nem sabe o que eu recebi no café! –exclamou Gina depois de dar um 'olá' para seus colegas da Corvinal que estavam sentados lá perto.

-o quê? Uma nova edição de pirulitos queima-língua? –ela chutou.

Rindo Gina puxou a carta do bolso.

-muito, muito melhor do que isso! –falou. –da só uma olhada. Nem eu acreditei...

Luna arqueou as sobrancelhas espessas e leu o conteúdo. Seus olhos arregalavam-se surpresos.

-brincadeira! Isso é sério, Pimentinha?

-sim! Inacreditável, não é? –exclamou Gina. –nem Hermione acreditou!

-você ganhou o concurso que você mais queria! Brincadeira! Vê só! _One Royal Week_... –riu Luna. –sortuda! Você já entrou em contato com eles?

-ainda não. Vou ler as instruções que veio na edição passada. –falou Gina.

-eba! Minha amiga ganhou o concurso da Aprendizes! É mole! –Luna agitou.

-psiu! Fala baixo! Eu não quero que Hogwarts inteira saiba... Ainda! –Gina alertou.

-sou um túmulo, Pimentinha... O que _eles_ estão fazendo aqui? –rápido Luna tornou-se azeda e apontou para a entrada da sala.

Gina virou curiosa. E lá estavam quatro setimanistas acompanhados pelo "Nariz-de-Gancho" Snape. Bem, os setimanistas eram ninguém menos do que, Lilá Brown, Blás Zabini, Gail Sândis e... Aff... A doninha oxigenada, Draco Malfoy. Os três últimos, ninguém merecia, o tal do Zabini era o 'melhor-amigo' da Doninha e a Gail Sândis era uma idiota intelectual da Corvinal que detestava a Hermione com todas as forças. Bem, e a Doninha era a... Doninha. Irritante, purgante e insensível. Gina soltou praguejou em desagrado.

-sentem-se em seus lugares. –sibilou Snape cruzando os braços como habitualmente.

Apressada, Gina rumou para seu balcão, Colin ainda não havia chegado e ela fora à única a continuar em pé. _Coitado_... Pensou Gina sentindo o olhar mortífero de Snape as suas costas._ Ou melhor, coitada... Ele vai me esfolar viva..._

-devo supor que você não estava estudando do outro lado da sala, srta. Weasley... –ele começou depois do "_tsk, tsk, tsk..._" irritante que geralmente significava que Gina estava encrencada.

Gina gemeu e virou para encará-lo. Teve vontade ir lá e socar o Oxigenado que ria contrafeito ao lado dele.

-desculpe professor. –murmurou Gina.

-suas desculpas não servem de nada, srta. Weasley, porque você simplesmente não se redime de seus atos. Uma anta teimosa. –ele falou.

Alguns alunos soltaram risos. _Anta teimosa_, ele havia pegado pesado demais. Gina esquentou até a ponta dos fios dos cabelos, mas não era de vergonha e sim de raiva.

-professor o senhor foi longe demais. –Gina falou com a voz tremendo. –só porque somos seus aprendizes não significa que somos escravos sem nenhum tipo de expressão e que o senhor pode tratar da forma que bem desejar.

Os olhos de Snape se estreitaram até não passarem de meras linhas. O ar na sala ficou carregado.

-o que foi que a senhorita disse? Porque acho que não escutei direito. –ele sibilou. –repita srta. Weasley.

-o senhor escutou muito bem, professor. –Gina olhou-o direto. –eu realmente tenho me esforçado na sua matéria e tentado ao máximo não fazer o senhor me criticar, mas, isso é impossível já sendo uma grifinória, e inimaginável sendo a irmã mais nova do Rony, o melhor amigo do Harry Potter. Coisa que eu acho que não devia ter absolutamente nada a ver já que _eu não sou meu irmão e nem a melhor amiga do Harry Potter_.

Snape aproximou-se com os olhos relampejantes. Gina recriminou-se... Que língua grande ela tinha! Agora ela não só seria esfolada viva como seria esquartejada e assada na fogueira em praça pública só que sem nenhum feitiço para congelar chamas ao contrário de Wendlin a Esquisita... Como poderia perder o controle logo com Snape?!

-menos vinte cinco pontos para grifinória, e a senhorita irá ficar para falar comigo depois da aula. –Snape sibilou ameaçador. –vocês venham até aqui. –ele chamou os setimanistas.

Gina encolheu-se empalidecida. Naqueles momentos não queria ser tão metida à corajosa, porque a coragem poderia se transformar em estupidez... Certamente Snape a suspenderia de poções, ou pior, a reprovaria por antecipação! O que Gina ia dizer aos seus pais quando soubessem que ela teria que refazer poções no ano seguinte?

_Idiota! Idiota! Idiota! Você é uma anta mesmo, Virgínia... Uma completa Zé mane!_ Gina xingava enquanto tentava se segurar para não começar a se dar socos e tapas ali mesmo.

-esses são os estagiários que ficaram conosco nesse trimestre. Muitos de vocês já os conhecem, mas não esperem que tenham a mesma relação dentro e fora de sala... –Snape falou seco ao ver Lilá acenando para uma das minhas companheiras de casa. -por sorteio cada dupla ficou responsável por duas casas. Eles serão seus monitores em poções. Da Sonserina e Corvinal serão a srta. Brown e a srta. Sândis, e da Grifinória e Lufa-lufa o Sr. Malfoy e o Sr. Zabini. Sem perguntas venham entregar o relatório de acompanhamento de poções neutralizantes.

Snape sentou-se a mesa enquanto os quatro procuraram umas cadeiras que haviam próximo a dispensa de ingredientes comum. Então os dois sonserinos mais chatos ficariam com eles! Gina mal podia acreditar na sua falta de sorte... Era brincadeira! Definitivamente o dia havia começado muito bom para ser verdade...

Ela esperou uns dez alunos levantarem e foi em seguida. Dedilhando as folhas que passara mais de quatro dias refazendo, sempre acrescentando informações e tirando outras desconexas.

_De que adianta eu entregar? Não vou mais fazer poções mesmo... Não fale nada sua linguaruda! NADA! Pelo amor de Deus, se controle Gina... Inspira expira, inspira expira..._

O corvinal terminara de entregar, Gina antecipou-se respirando fundo e depositou as folhas devidamente grampeadas junto com as outras. Snape estava lendo algum livro, ela agradeceu, mas parecia que tinha a maldição, porque ele levantara os olhos para encará-la antes que pudesse sair dali.

-vamos ver o que você andou fazendo Weasley. –ele sibilou pegando o relatório dela. –vá sentar-se antes que eu lhe tire de sala.

Gina soltou o ar que estivera prendendo e quase correu de volta para seu lugar. Snape a assustava muito, mesmo ela odiando-o e falando mal dele a toda hora... Frente-a-frente à história era outra... E bastante diferente...

Mais calma ela consultou o relógio, fazia quinze minutos que a aula havia começado e nem sinal de Colin, estaria ele ainda dormindo? Não acreditava que teria que fazer o laboratório sozinha, mais uma vez!

-esse cabeçudo... –ela reclamou num sussurro abrindo o livro. Mal havia começado a ler o capítulo que eles iriam iniciar quando sentiu um formigamento engraçado na nuca, olhou para frente e encontrou com Draco Malfoy a encarando.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. Um gesto que Gina achou muito _sexy_... E a fez recriminar-se em seguida. Aquele tipo de pensamento era proibido em sua cabeça. Mas ela não deu o braço e olhou-o com mais intensidade.

Um tênue sorriso de satisfação surgiu nos lábios perfeitamente delineados dele.

_Perfeitamente delineados? Eu andei cheirando CRACK?_

Gina manteve-se séria e também ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. Se aquilo era uma batalha não seria ela a primeira a entregar-se. Para sua surpresa, Malfoy baixou o rosto e riu silencioso. Ela notou que ele estava rindo pelo modo como sacudia os ombros. Não entendeu a piada... E não gostou nada de não ter entendido. Qual era a dele, afinal?

Nesse exato momento, Colin irrompia a sala, completamente amarrotado e ofegante. Gina não conseguiu evitar o praguejo involuntário e pôs a mão na boca olhando alarmada para Snape, ele havia escutado porque a olhara de relance, mas estava mais ocupado fuzilando Colin.

-que diabos você pensa que está fazendo, Creevy? –sibilou Snape levantando-se.

-desculpe, professor. Eu sei que estou atrasado... Eu... Eu estou com uma autorização aqui... –ele levantou o papel rabiscado tremendo. Snape ergueu a varinha e logo o papel virou um monte de cinzas.

-não está mais. Retire-se da minha sala imediatamente e volte as cinco para cumprir sua detenção. –falou Snape frio. –agora, Sr. Creevy.

Completamente envergonhado, Colin saiu da sala. _E eu fiquei sem parceiro de laboratório, é mole? Vou matar ele quando sair daqui, ou transformá-lo em um despertador!_

-peguem os materiais necessários para fazer uma poção catalisadora. –falou Snape abrindo o armário comum com um gesto na varinha. –Draco, você ficará com a srta. Weasley, Brown ficará com Montgomery.

Gina olhou incrédula para o professor. Definitivamente aquilo era castigo. Justo com _ele_. Snape era frio e calculista. Gina odiava-o mais do que nunca. Malfoy caminhou mal-humorado até o balcão onde ela estava e sentou-se ao seu lado. Era difícil decidir qual era a expressão mais carrancuda...

-o que está esperando para pegar os materiais, Weasley? –perguntou Draco.

-cala a boca, Malfoy. –Gina retrucou levantando-se e indo até o armário.

Sentiu o olhar raivoso dele durante todo o percurso. Bem, olhar não matava, e ela estava pouco ligando, só queria terminar aquela porcaria de poção e sair de perto dele o mais rápido possível.

-achei que fosse trazer só no final da aula. Você é lerda mesmo. –ele comentou.

-vá se danar, Malfoy. –Gina replicou jogando o livro com força nele. –abre logo na página e diz as instruções iniciais.

-você pensa que ta falando com quem, hein? –Draco fuzilou-a.

Respirando fundo, Gina sentou-se.

-Malfoy nós dois já sabemos aonde isso vai dar, certo? E também que não queremos ficar fazendo exercícios juntos, pois então, vamos logo fazer essa porcaria rápido assim agente fica livre um do outro, ok?

Ele ponderou por breves instantes.

-até que você pensa Weasley. –e abriu o livro procurando a página enquanto Gina separava as substâncias.

No fim, a poção perfeita foi a deles. Lógico que Draco e Snape deram todo o crédito a _ele_. Gina deu ombros, tinha que admitir que não fora nada mal e que eles até tinham feito _uma boa dupla_, mesmo que a frase soasse como heresia em sua cabeça.

O sinal tocou e Gina voltou a sua agonia. Por que ficara tão animada? Seria expulsa de poções! Sabia que seria... Aff... Ela e sua maldita língua... Estava tão irritada e medrosa... Se que isso era possível. Olhou temerosa para a mesa de Snape, ele conversava com Malfoy e Zabini. Seus colegas saiam rapidamente, quanto mais longe da sala de poções, melhor! Como Gina queria ser um deles!

Escutou Snape dizendo para os dois: "andem logo com isso..." e logo eles acompanharam os poucos alunos que restavam na sala. Saindo lentamente para tentar ouvir a conversa entre Gina e o professor, provavelmente.

_Bem, pelo menos ele não vai me humilhar na frente da sala..._ Pensou ela aliviada, _mas espera aí! O Snape não vai me humilhar em frente a todos?! Ou ele ficou louco ou então a coisa é muito mais séria do que eu estou pensando... Por Merlin Gina... O que foi que você fez cabeçuda? E se eu for expulsa de Hogwarts? O que vai ser da minha vida? Trabalhar como garçonete no três vassouras...?_

-aproxime-se, Weasley. –ele ordenou seco. Gina segurava os livros como se fosse um escudo de proteção. Hesitante ela parou em frente ao professor. Com um abano na varinha ele puxou uma cadeira e pôs ao lado dela. -sente-se.

-professor eu realmente sinto muito... Eu... –Gina começou a falar atropelando as palavras. Estava desesperada, não podia sair de poções! Não quando seu sonho estava tão perto!

-calada, srta. Weasley. –Snape falou ríspido, segurava o relatório de Gina nas mãos. –tivesse pensando antes de ter feito tolices na minha aula.

Gina respirou fundo e baixou a cabeça. Sabia como ele era não adiantava nem tentar.

-nenhum aluno dirigiu-se a mim assim, Weasley, nem mesmo seus irmãos ou o Potter. –ele falou com uma entonação de desprezo. –principalmente ao meio de minha aula.

O coração de Gina batia fraco e desanimado. Não havia nenhuma luz no fim do túnel.

-na minha aula eu faço e falo o que bem entender e a senhorita sabe disso desde o primeiro dia de aula, onde deixei tudo claro. Aparentemente se esqueceu o que não é culpa minha. –Snape folheou o relatório de Gina. –eu deveria lhe expulsar de poções, Weasley. E eu sei que você está pensando nisso, não é preciso ser um legimente para ver o que se passa na sua cabeça.

Gina levantou os olhos para o professor. Porque ele não terminava logo com aquilo e mandava ela pra fora com uma reprovação enorme escrita na testa? Era tão menos doloroso. Mas não... Aquele era o Snape, ele gostava de ver os outros sofrendo...

-mas, em tudo há exceções. –ele começou. –devo dizer que seu empenho em poções é interessante e que você tem uma aptidão para isso.

Foi impossível Gina não olhá-lo abismada. Segurou-se para não deixar os livros caírem, tamanha fora sua surpresa com a declaração do professor.

-o... O senhor não vai... Não vai me expulsar? –Gina perguntou mal se atrevendo a acreditar.

-não fique tão contente assim, Weasley. –ele falou gutural. –você perderá 30 pontos e ficará dois meses de detenção.

Gina levantou-se num salto.

-ah professor! Muito obrigada! Muito obrigada mesmo! –exclamou num alívio que achou que fosse chorar tamanha era a emoção. Nem tudo estava perdido.

-agora saía antes que eu mude de idéia. –ele ordenou.

Gina não hesitou em praticamente correr porta a fora.

Fim do Capítulo Um!!!


	2. Intransponível

**Capítulo Dois:** _Intransponível._

Eram duas horas da tarde. Gina caminhou alegre, cantarolava uma melodia incoerente de infância enquanto se dirigia ao corujal para enviar a sua carta ao setor de relações públicas da _Aprendizes_. A revista da qual havia ganhado o concurso _One Royal Week_. Já havia se passado três dias desde a chegada da notícia.

-... O gatinho-nho-nho é nosso amigo-go-go, não devemos maltratar os animais... Miiiaaauu! –ela subiu as escadas de dois em dois.

Distraída com uma coruja enorme que mais parecia uma águia voando no céu, Gina acabara por trombar com alguém na entrada.

-ah, opa, desculpe! –murmurou pegando a carta que deixara cair.

Ao olhar para cima seu rosto endureceu.

-não olha por onde anda Weasley? –Draco Malfoy definitivamente não estava em um de seus melhores dias. Gina pode ver na sua cara que ele estava bem mais chato e irritante do que o usual.

-eu já pedi desculpas, Malfoy. E não que você as mereça é claro. –ela respondeu jogando os cabelos para trás. –agora dá licença que eu quero passar.

Mas ele não se moveu nenhum milímetro se quer.

-desculpa, mas você é surdo ou o quê? Eu quero PASSAR! –Gina olhou irritada.

-passe, qual é o problema? –Draco desdenhou cruzando os braços.

-Ô Malfoy, eu sei que você é pálido feito um fantasma, mas isso não significa que você seja _traspassável _como eles. –Gina alfinetou.

-hahaha... Você é TÃO engraçada, Weasley. Não estou me agüentando de tanto rir. –ele falou seco e levemente irritado.

-não era uma piada. Mas se você quiser eu posso contar inúmeras... –Gina replicou irônica. –sabe aquela do loiro oxigenado que subiu no corujal? Ou aquela do sonserino-fantasma que tentou jogar quadribol?

Draco cerrou os olhos e avançou sobre Gina acuando-a no parapeito do batente da escada.

_Ops, acho que exagerei..._ Ela pensou olhando-o com certo receio.

-você se acha a corajosa, não é? –ele falava com os dentes trincados. –mas se você visse as coisas como elas são Weasley, você pensaria muito diferente.

E dizendo isso ele desceu as escadas sem nem olhar para trás uma única vez. Gina estava com os pêlos da nuca e dos braços eriçados. Olhara dentro dos olhos dele e aquilo o abalara mais do que as próprias palavras... Havia raiva comprimida, muita raiva e também havia mágoas profundas. Ele estava confuso, Gina pode sentir. Era a primeira vez que via Draco Malfoy num desespero interno, era a primeira vez que conseguira enxergar algo por detrás daqueles olhos cinzentos que nem concreto, e, intransponíveis.

Ao enviar a carta Gina voltou para o castelo, dali a pouco ela teria aula de poções e discutiria com Snape qual seria sua detenção e quando seria.

_Sinceramente, espero que Colin vá hoje. Ou melhor, ele vai, se não juro que vou matá-lo._

Foi até o dormitório trocar os livros, encontrou com Harry no meio do caminho.

-e aí Gina?

-oi Harry. Puxa vida, faz tempo que agente não se fala! –exclamou Gina impressionada.

-é, eu tenho andado muito ocupado, e você meio sumida, aonde andas? –ele perguntou.

-estudando, lógico. –Gina sorriu. –não tanto quanto Hermione, mas tenho me esforçado.

-ah, eu soube do concurso! A Mione disse! Parabéns! –ele falou.

-de nada. Acabei de enviar a carta de confirmação pra lá. –Gina contou. –vocês vão ter aula de quê agora?

-biologia. –respondeu Harry. –estudando um pouco sobre a matéria dos trouxas.

-deve ser fascinante! –exclamou Gina que havia herdado a curiosidade sobre o mundo dos trouxas de seu pai.

-você ia adorar. –ele falou. –e o Sr. Weasley também... Pena que só entrou agora em Hogwarts.

-é verdade. Meu pai ficaria fascinado. –Gina sorriu lembrando-se do seu velho. Provavelmente trabalhando àquela hora. Isso a lembrou de escrever para sua família.

-então até mais, Harry... –os dois estavam no saguão de entrada. –vou para as masmorras agora.

-ah, poções não é? Como está sendo com os monitores? –ele perguntou.

-péssimo. –Gina resmungou. –adivinha só quem ficou com a grifinória? Draco Malfoy e o amigo dele, o Zabini. Ninguém merece...

-andou implicando com você Gina? –perguntou Harry.

-aff... –Gina lembrou-se da última da aula. –mais ou menos. Tivemos que trabalhar juntos na última aula, o idiota do Colin faltou e eu fiquei sem parceiro... aí Snape mandou nos ficarmos juntos.

-e vocês conseguiram fazer alguma coisa? –Harry perguntou surpreso.

-no começo não, mas resolvemos fazer um "tratado de paz" pra terminar tudo mais rápido, entende? –Gina falou achando que realmente, aquela idéia era estúpida. Assim como aquele pé de guerra sem pé nem cabeça que eles tinham.

Tudo bem que os pais deles se detestavam, e provavelmente os avôs também... E os trisavôs... Mas porque eles tinham que se detestar a ponto de nem compartilharem o mesmo ambiente? Pessoalmente Gina não tinha nada contra Draco, a não ser aquele jeito superior dele. Enfim, era um assunto que ela não lograva muito em pensar.

-agora eu também tenho que ir, tchau Gina!

Os dois se despediram e cada um seguiu para seu rumo.

_Respira fundo Gina. Você vai ter aula de poções agora. Agradeça por ainda estar assistindo-as e PELO AMOR DE DEUS NÃO FAÇA NENHUMA BESTEIRA! Se eu fizer algo de errado dessa vez não creio que Snape será tão condescendente quanto antes. Aliás, isso ainda é muito surpreendente..._

Gina ajeitou os cabelos num rabo-de-cavalo, sabia que Snape não gostava de cabelos soltos durante as aulas de laboratório. Segurou a alça da mochila e puxando para dentro todo ar que conseguiu reunir ela adentrou na sala.

Curiosamente Snape ainda não se encontrava. Apenas os monitores, que conversavam em lados opostos da sala. E infelizmente Draco e Blás encontravam-se do lado onde Gina sentava. A única coisa boa era o fato de Colin estar presente.

Durante o caminho ela olhou Draco pelo canto dos olhos, ele a observou por breves instantes e voltou a conversar com Blás que parecia nem ter notado a troca de olhares. Até agora amistosos.

-Creevy eu vou te matar. Estou falando sério. –Gina sibilou ao sentar-se ao lado do garoto que lia a nova edição do Pasquim.

-você ainda não me perdoou daquela história, Gina? –ele perguntou hesitante.

-estou dizendo... Se você me der o bolo mais alguma vez nos laboratórios eu te transformo em um sapo ou em um despertador pra ver se você chega na hora. Está avisado.

-ok, ok... Desculpa Gina. Não precisa ficar tão irada assim. –ele falou afastando-se um pouco. –queria saber o que aconteceu com aquela menina doce do terceiro ano?

-o que você quis dizer com isso? –Gina inquiriu pronta pra azarar o garoto.

-PIMENTINHA! –era luna vindo do outro lado da sala e fazendo questão de falar alto.

_Pronto, o Malfoy está olhando divertido pra mim. Ótimo Luna, obrigado mesmo, muitíssimo obrigado por revelar o meu apelido pra ele. Vou ser infernizada pelo resto da vida. Legal mesmo._

-pois é, oi Luna. Eu vou indo falar ali com o Phill. –Colin aproveitou para sair de fininho. Tudo bem, Gina ia ter tempo o suficiente durante a aula pra azará-lo.

-então, foi enviar a carta? E aí? –Luna veio animada.

-ah... Eu enviei sim. Fui logo depois do almoço. –falou Gina e olhou Draco rapidamente, sabia que ele estava ouvindo a conversa claramente. E ele nem fingia que não esta escutando.

_Cara-de-pau..._ Pensou meio irritada. Olhando o modo como ele escorava-se na parede, de um jeito todo de tal e altivo com o queixo empinado. _Até parece... Hahaha..._

-quando será que eles vão responder?

-não sei, mas acho que antes do fim de semana. –chutou Gina.

Escutaram a sineta tocar. Avisando sobre o início do turno da tarde.

-melhor eu ir andando, vai que o Snape entra e vê-me correndo para o meu lugar. Aposto como ele não vai ser tão tolerante quanto foi com você... –Luna sorriu levantando-se.

Gina ajeitou a mecha que teimava em cair sobre os seus olhos. Sua franja estava muito curta para ser presa pelo pompom, devia lembrar-se de comprar presilhas quando fosse a Hogsmeade. Mal havia tirado o livro da mochila e Snape adentrara a sala. Sua cara por incrível que fosse parecia dizer que ele estava de muito bom humor.

_Isso sim é um milagre! O que será que aconteceu pra ele ficar tão alegre desse jeito?_ Gina não deixou de perguntar-se. Era muito curiosa.

Ou quase, Colin tinha que estragar voltando atrasado para seu lugar. Gina pôs a mão na testa e respirou fundo, um dia ainda ia matar aquele estabanado.

-você não tem jeito Creevy. –sussurrou para ele apreensiva sob o olhar do professor que agora era pulo gelo.

-Creevy, menos 26 pontos pelo seu atrasado de sempre. –ele falou. –bem, uma das alunas da Grifinória foi transferida para outra escola, então alguém ficou sem parceiro. Quem foi?

A menina da sonserina levantou a mão. Tinha os cabelos louros curtos e bem cuidados e os olhos extremamente azuis. Era de origem francesa. E tinha quase metade dos garotos do ano de Gina aos pés. E por isso as garotas não gostavam muito dela, Gina não tinha nada contra, nunca gostara de nenhum dos seus companheiros de ano.

-Neveu. –Snape identificou-a e esquadrinhou a sala.

-você Creevy, junte suas tralhas e sente-se lá, a partir de hoje você será parceiro da srta. Neveu. –Snape falou ríspido sem ao menos olhar para Colin.

Gina sentiu o estomago afundar. _Tudo bem que Colin é estabanado, idiota e muito imaturo, mas ainda sim, ele me ajuda nos laboratórios. Como é que vai ser? Eu vou ficar sem parceiro? Snape não está esperando que eu faça tudo sozinha? Ele ficou louco? É algum tipo de castigo extra pelo outro dia? Argh... É melhor me manter calada de qualquer forma. Cale-se Gina!_

Com uma certa alegria Colin mudou de lugar. Lógico que todo mundo sabia que ele era um dos que ficavam aos pés de Nicoletti Neveu. Por isso alguns garotos soltaram bufos não muito altos. Gina só conseguia pensar em como ela ficaria dali pra frente.

Ao ver Snape sentar-se como se nem houvesse reparado que ela ficara em desvantagem Gina não pode se controlar e acabou perguntando:

-professor e eu? Como ficarei?

Snape meramente a olhou ríspido. Gina baixou o olhar, envergonhada. _Eu e minha boca._

-Draco sente-se lá, você ficará sendo o parceiro da srta. Weasley. –Snape também não olhou para Draco, lia concentrado um livro.

Gina deixou o queixo cair, sua expressão não estava muito diferente da do garoto.

_Essa não! Eu e minha boca! Eu e minha ENORME E ESTÚPIDA BOCA!! Merda, merda, merda! Era só o que faltava. Só isso. Eu ter que ficar tendo aula de poções com o Malfoy! Ele NEM É DESSE ANO! Por que eu? Porque Snape não o colocou com Neveu, ela é da sonserina, é mais fácil! POR QUÊ??? Preferia ter que fazer tudo sozinha... Aff... E porque ele não fala alguma coisa? Porque ele simplesmente aceita assim? Ele não é Draco Malfoy? Hum... Ninguém merece._

Draco sentou-se a muito contragosto ao lado de Gina. Ela afastou-se o máximo com a cadeira. Ele cruzou os braços e olhou para frente, para o armário, o fuzilando. Gina olhou para os lados e lançou um olhar de súplica para Luna que sorriu com pena.

Snape meneou a varinha e logo apareceu no quadro-negro o que eles teriam que fazer.

Preparar uma poção paralisante e escrever um relatório de acompanhamento sobre ela.

-vocês têm até segunda pra fazer isso. –ele sibilou.

-mas leva quase que uma semana e meia pra ficar pronta. –sussurrou Draco olhando como se Snape estivesse pirado. Não muito diferente dos outros monitores.

-ele é doido ou o quê? –Gina perguntou pra ele. –como vamos fazer isso em _quatro dias_?

Draco ponderou por alguns instantes e começou a rir.

-ele é um gênio. –sorriu. –poção catalisadora. Ele deu na aula passada, lembra Weasley?

Gina ficou meio boba pelo modo como os olhos de Draco brilharam. Ele realmente era louco por poções e via Snape como um grande mestre.

-alô, Weasley? –ele olhou-a confuso. –está vendo dois de mim? Aposto que sim. Estrábica e ainda por cima amnésica, tsk, tsk, tsk... Você não lembra da aula passada?

Gina voltou ao normal e olhou para Draco irritada.

-é lógico que eu lembro da aula passada. E estrábica é a sua mãe.

-não sabia que já havíamos chegado à fase das mães. –ele olhou raivoso. -e você sabe o que é estrábica por acaso, Weasley?

Gina olhou-o enviesada.

-dã, é lógico né Malfoy. Você se acha mesmo o melhor. Eu sei muito bem que você me chamou de vesga.

-parabéns, anda estudando mesmo. Por que se dependesse dos seus pais, nunca que você conheceria estas palavras refinadas e usadas por _pessoas_.

-_o que você quis dizer_ _com isso_? –Gina inquiriu cerrando os olhos. –Ô Malfoy, não me provoca ou então eu vou acabar cometendo um assassinato aqui. Não duvide de mim, tenho bastante sangue-frio pra fazer isso.

Draco desafiou-a com o olhar.

-é mesmo? Uma _garotinha_ como você me _matar_. Pois eu duvido, Weasley.

Gina azarou-o mentalmente. Como havia aprendido aquele ano.

Draco subiu na cadeira e começou a agir feito um cachorro, ganindo e com a língua pra fora. Depois do espanto inicial a sala explodiu em risos.

-o que está acontecendo aqui? –Snape levantou-se. –o que pensa que está fazendo Draco?

Gina desfez a azaração rapidamente. Snape... Se Draco dissesse, ela estaria muito ferrada. Muito ferrada mesmo. Como podia ter perdido a cabeça daquele jeito? De novo? O que estava acontecendo com ela? Porque andava tão explosiva? E porque Malfoy mexia tanto com seu emocional?

_Sua idiota! Sua bastarda idiota! Gina você é uma burra! IDIOTA! BURRA! IDIOTA!_

Draco olhou-a furioso e recompondo-se respondeu para o professor.

-efeitos colaterais da poção de transfiguração professor. Tenho que refazer alguns cálculos.

Snape analisou-o da cabeça aos pés e olhou Gina que estava surpresa e completamente envergonhada.

-sim, você tem que rever os cálculos mesmo. –falou por fim voltando a sua mesa. –e vocês? O que estão olhando?

Gina nem sabia o que dizer. Estava muito nervosa e envergonhada para dizer qualquer coisa.

_Mas por que ele salvou minha pele? Não entendo... Ai que vergonha! Sua burra!_

E sem dizer nada ele se levantou. Gina aliviou-se ao ver que ele iria pegar os materiais em vez de contar para Snape toda a verdade. Mas tinha a ligeira impressão que isso não tinha sido algo de nada, ele iria querer alguma coisa em troca, ela podia sentir isso. E na verdade, estava com receio do que o Malfoy pudesse pedir a ela.

Gina aproveitou para ler as instruções e preparou o caldeirão.

Eles não falaram nada além do necessário durante o resto da aula. Nada. Nem mesmo uma resposta afiada. Uma situação totalmente anormal para Gina. Preferia que ele lhe mostrasse os dentes a ficar assim se ter nenhuma idéia do que se passava pela mente dele.

_Intransponível..._ Pensou lembrando-se do que acontecera no corujal há horas atrás. _E incompreensível... Sinceramente... Ele é muito mais complicado do que eu pensava..._

-dispensados. –Snape falou após olhar o relógio.

Guardando o material utilizado os dois terminaram de arrumar as coisas em tempo recorde. Depois Draco simplesmente saiu da sala. Sem dizer nada, sem nem olhá-la direito. E ela acabou nem falando com Snape sobre a detenção.

-isso é terrível. –Gina murmurou sentindo as costas pesadas. –e eu preciso de um banho, estou acabada...

Ela foi-se para a torre da grifinória.

Fim do Capítulo Dois


	3. Feito Colegas

**Capítulo Três:** _Feito Colegas_

Era sábado, e Gina estava realmente preocupada com poções. Não falara com Malfoy durante toda a sexta-feira, na verdade só o vira nas refeições, rindo com os amigos à mesa da sonserina. Fora isso... Nenhuma sombra do garoto. E ela realmente não estava a fim de levar bomba em poções e muito menos passar-se por irresponsável logo quando Snape dissera que ela era boa! Imagine só... O próprio agourento e injusto do Snape admitira que ela tinha certa aptidão pra isso!

_Onde será que ele está? Aff... Porque quando mais preciso encontrar esse idiota ele não aparece e quando eu não quero vivo trombando com ele pelos corredores? Mas que coisa... Será que ele anda me evitando? Será que na verdade ele quer me ferrar pra se vingar do que aconteceu na quinta feira? Bem, é provável... Como eu sou idiota! Muito idiota! Aonde ele se meteu? É sábado e nem tem Hogsmeade!_

Gina estava procurando um livro de poções para tentar resolver seu problema quando o viu passar ligeiro com um bando de livros, na verdade só o reconheceu pelos cabelos platinados se não poderia até dizer que era Hermione tentando carregar a biblioteca inteira para estudar...

-ironia do destino ou não... –Gina suspirou puxando o livro e indo atrás dele.

Ele continuou andando até depositar os livros numa sessão quase não utilizada, a de adivinhação, até porque muita gente desvalorizava aquela aula, Gina era um deles. Tudo bem que havia melhorado um pouco quando Firenze começara a dar aula, o único problema era que ela se achava _superior_ demais sobre os outros, e Gina odiava isso. Mas mesmo assim, não havia nada de encantador naquela aula, ou talvez houvesse, mas os professores ofuscavam esse encanto todo com as atitudes deles.

-Weasley? –ele notou-a parada com as mãos na cintura. –o que você quer?

Gina notou o tom ríspido da voz dele. _Hum... Ele está irritado..._

-alô, Malfoy, você parece ter traços avançados de Alzheimer não é? Esqueceu que temos que entregar uma poção catalisadora na _segunda-feira_? –Gina falou forçando a voz para não tremer.

-_nós?_ Pelo que eu saiba quem está no sexto ano _é_ você e não eu. –ele falou seco. –tenho mais o que fazer Weasley do que ficar ajudando uma sextanista.

Gina sentiu as orelhas esquentarem.

-só que... Não sei se você lembra, mas você _é o meu_ parceiro de laboratório. –ela falou controlando-se para não gritar com ele.

Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-mas não significa que eu tenha que fazer o _seu_ trabalho, e, além disso, você falou certo, _parceiro de laboratório_. –ele olhou em volta. –eu não vejo nenhum laboratório aqui, Weasley? Você consegue ver?

Gina aproximou-se fechando os punhos.

-argh! Ô Malfoy pode ir parando com a gracinha, ok? Eu preciso muito de poções, mas eu sei que é meio impossível fazer duas poções ao mesmo tempo.

-não estou vendo ninguém rir aqui, Weasley. Então quem está fazendo gracinhas? –Draco perguntou concentrando-se no livro.

-sinceramente eu estou perdendo minha paciência. Eu sei que foi errado o que eu fiz na quinta-feira, me desculpe, mas se você não tivesse me provocado... Argh! –estava sendo terrível para Gina desculpar-se com para ele. –olha, por favor, da pra você arranjar outro jeito de se vingar? Eu preciso de poções! Muito!

Draco olhou-a espantado e com certa aversão.

-você está _se_ _desculpando_ _comigo_? –ele perguntou incrédulo. –Weasley _você andou bebendo_?

-bem que gostaria que fosse isso. –Gina suspirou sentando-se no tampo do balcão. Que madame Pince aparecesse, ela estava muito cansada e preocupada com sua pele quando Snape descobrisse que não conseguira fazer o trabalho do que se fosse pega sentada em cima da mesa de estudos. –mas estou falando sério, Malfoy. Não me deixe na mão agora.

_Cara, como isso soa estranho! Eu pedindo desculpas e ajuda para ELE? Ah, Deus... Preciso de uma aspirina, mas uma garrafa de whisky de fogo também é muito bem-vinda._

-Weasley... –ele balançou a cabeça. –você é maluca.

-diga o que quiser. Mas então, eu quero saber? Vai continuar se vingando assim? Não é justo, porque se não, preferia que você tivesse me dedurado aquele dia, assim eu não teria nem que fazer esse trabalho porque estaria voltando para o primeiro ano... –Gina falou com ironia mordaz. –e ainda assim, por que você teve o trabalho de me acobertar se você de qualquer forma iria me detonar depois, não faz sentido nenhum.

-me esqueci de dizer que você é chata. –ele falou passando a mão pelos cabelos. –sim, talvez eu esteja me vingando daquilo. Mas não é necessariamente por causa disso, sabe, Weasley, eu tenho muito que fazer do que ficar sendo seu mentor-extra. E você tem razão, só sendo muito idiota pra te acobertar e te detonar depois. Não, eu tenho outras coisas em mente...

-como o quê? –ela perguntou curiosa e depois se alarmou. –Malfoy, eu vou logo falando que para o que quer você tenha em mente, eu não vou fazer nada do tipo _Pansy Parkinson_ ou qualquer uma das garotas que você fica por aí fazem.

Draco levantou uma das sobrancelhas. Gina soltou um pequeno e imperceptível suspiro.

_Controle-se! Ele só levantou uma sobrancelha, você ficou o quê... Doida?_

-o que você quis dizer com isso, Weasley? –agora havia um toque de malícia na voz dele. –mas sabe que não é uma má idéia... Eu tenho você na minha mão, posso fazer o que quiser. É uma dívida bruxa. E você é uma bruxa de palavra pelo o que percebi...

Gina cerrou os olhos.

-não me provoque Malfoy...

Em seguida, Draco caiu na gargalhada.

-é lógico que não é esse tipo de acerto de contas que eu estou falando Weasley. Eu posso ter quem eu quiser, as mais lindas e quentes dessa escola, porque pediria qualquer favor da minha libido a você? Uma Weasley.

Se fosse com qualquer outra pessoa, Gina poderia até se sentir humilhada porque em outras palavras ele dissera que ela não era nem bonita e quente. Mas ela só suspirou aliviada...

-ótimo, assim é muito melhor. Mas voltando ao assunto principal, como vai ser Malfoy? Você vai ou não me ajudar?

-eu estava justamente vendo isso. –ele apontou para os livros. –meu plano era deixar você ficar louca e apresentar a poção perfeita no dia feita só por mim.

-e me ferrar com o Snape de qualquer forma, não é? –Gina completou irritada.

-isso mesmo. –Draco sorriu com maleficência.

-você é terrível! –Gina exclamou. –como consegue hein?

Ele endureceu as faces e Gina sentiu uma certa tensão.

_Hum... Acho que não devia ter falado isso... Eu e minha boca... COMO SEMPRE!_

-ahn... Então como é que vai ser? Porque você sabe que eu não vou deixar esse seu plano se realizar, né? –ela tentou mudar o assunto antes que eles começassem a brigar e não fizessem nada.

A expressão na face amenizou, mas ainda não estava das melhores.

-vamos ter que fazer as poções, é lógico. –ele falou azedo. –_em dupla_.

_Ok, isso é muito estranho. Alias qualquer palavra que tenha o significado de fazer alguma coisa junto entre um Malfoy e um Weasley é estranha. Mas se não tem jeito..._

-aonde? –ela olhou em volta. –porque eu não estou vendo nenhum laboratório por aqui, você está?

-tão engraçada você. –ele olhou seco. –aonde você faz as suas poções, Weasley?

-no banheiro da murta que geme. –sussurrou ela. Na verdade, aquele era um dos locais favoritos de Gina quando estava querendo ficar sozinha, mesmo que soubesse que a entrada da câmara ficava ali, pertinho, e que ela a abrira anos atrás... Mas aquilo era passado e quem vivia de passado era museu não ela. Tudo bem, tinha que admitir que não gostava muito de se aproximar das pias, ou _da pia_.

-você consegue voltar lá depois de tudo o que passou? –ele perguntou.

-sim. Eu não tenho nenhum problema em ficar face-a-face com o passado, Malfoy. Não sou museu pra viver com ele e não posso mudá-lo. –Gina respondeu segura.

Ele pareceu receber a resposta de uma maneira estranha. Gina não soube definir o que se passara em seus olhos quando ela disse aquilo. Era um olhar diferente, distante e muito diferente.

-sábia resposta. –ele murmurou. –mas eu tenho um lugar muito melhor.

Gina olhou esperando que respondesse. Ele não estava pensando em alguma daquelas salas velhas, estava? Ou pior, em alguma das masmorras.

-no próprio laboratório. –ele falou.

_Tudo bem, é nas masmorras... Mas eu conheço e é perfeito. Só que ele se esqueceu que não podemos entrar lá a não ser em aula? O que ele tem na cabeça?_

-e antes que você replique. Coisa que eu sei que você está pronta pra fazer, eu posso entrar lá a hora que quiser, esqueceu que sou monitor de poções e monitor da sonserina? –ele sorriu triunfante.

Gina olhou-o sem deixar de ter um pouco de inveja por tantos títulos.

-é, tinha me esquecido. Então no laboratório? Que bom! –ela sorriu. –hoje, amanhã, quando?

-hoje no final da tarde dá pra você? –ele perguntou.

-no final da tarde? –Gina perguntou com receio.

-por quê? Você vai ter alguma coisa? –ele não deixou de dar um risinho irônico.

-não é isso... –ela olhou-o reprovativa pelo riso. –mas é que eu não gosto muito de ficar pelas masmorras a essas horas...

-Weasley... Fala sério! Você tem medo das masmorras? –ele a olhou incrédulo.

-eu não disse que tenho medo. Disse que não gosto muito... Oras! –ela replicou. –mas tudo bem, eu vou! Eu vou!

-ótimo. Porque eu não estava a fim de fazer nada a noite e agora à tarde vou estar ocupado. –ele falou.

-com o que? –Gina perguntou curiosa.

-não é da sua conta. –ele falou.

Então os dois se entreolharam percebendo que estavam agindo como... Hum... Amigos não seria bem a palavra correta, mas como _colegas_.

-pois é... –Gina pulou da mesa ajeitando-se. –eu vou indo então Malfoy.

-tanto faz. -ele voltou à atenção para os livros.

E cada um foi fazer suas coisas.

Fim do Capítulo Três!

N/a: ai, terceiro caps! valeu à pena ficar um tempão sem att, né? porque vim logo com dois caps pra vcs! desculpem não ter dxado nota no segundo capítulo! e olha que eu tenho umas coisinhas pra falar

primeiro: thanks as pessoas q estão lendo! é muito bom saber que alguém dedica um tempinho pra ler sua fic emocionada..

segundo: q tal reviews??? carinha d cachorro pidão

terceiro: olha a merchan... hehehe... bem personas, eh q eu tenho um blogfic q está com inscrições abertas, então quem quiser, se increva! é o www.athogwarts. , dêem uma clicadinha e vejam lá!

agoraaaa... respondendo as reviews q eu espero q sejam muito mais da próxima vez! D

**Amanda Andrade:** huahauhuaa... brigadinhu... eh eu também me senti mto orgulhosa pelo q a ruivinha disse ao seboso! e q tal o Draco agora? está aparecendo o suficiente?? huhauhaaa... Kisses!

**EuDy:** ahhh q bom tu gostastes da troca d olhares... eu adorei escrever essa parte... e o Snape bonzinho... é, realmente é difícil... mas o lado inocente da minha consciencia me fez dar uma chance a ele... D kisses!

_XXXOOO_

continuem mandando reviews guys! façam uma pobre autora feliz! XD


	4. Descobertas

**Capítulo Quatro:** _descobertas._

Gina havia acabado de se arrumar. Trajava uma saia jeans e um suéter que sua mãe fizera rosa-claro com um G na frente em vermelho. Calçou seus velhos tênis _all star_. E deixou os cabelos soltos. Estava saindo do salão comunal quando Rony, Hermione e Harry a chamaram.

-hei, Gina. Espera agente, nós estamos descendo também. –falou Hermione.

-ah, e aí pessoal? Como vocês vão? –ela sorriu.

-é verdade que Colin não é mais seu parceiro de laboratório? –Rony perguntou.

-quem disse isso? –Gina olhou-os surpresa. Nem sabia que eles sabiam que Colin era seu parceiro de laboratório.

-o ouvimos contando para uns amigos que agora ele era parceiro daquela sonserina francesa... Eu não sei o nome dela... –Hermione falou.

-é Neveu, Nicoletti Neveu. –respondeu Gina. –e sim, ele é parceiro dela agora.

-e você? Porque Snape mudou vocês? –perguntou Harry.

-porque ela havia ficado sem parceiro. –falou Gina dando ombros. –na verdade, acho que estou até melhor sem o Colin, ele faltava muito e era estabanado.

-é, mas quem foi que ficou você Gina? –Hermione perguntou. –porque é impossível você aquelas tarefas todas sozinhas em tão curto tempo.

-ah... Bem... –Gina não sabia se seria uma boa idéia contar. –hum... Snape mandou que Malfoy ficasse sendo meu parceiro.

-o quê? Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? –exclamou Rony.

-acho que ele é o único Malfoy aqui né Rony. –Gina falou impaciente.

-Gina você não pode ser parceira dele, vocês nem são do mesmo ano! –exclamou Hermione. –o que deu em Snape?

-não sei, mas por mim tudo bem. –falou Gina.

-como assim tudo bem? –Harry exclamou. –Gina ele é o Malfoy, o que deu em você?

-escutem eu já estou muito encrencada com Snape e mesmo não querendo admitir o Malfoy sabe o que faz, ele é um gênio em poções, exatamente o que eu preciso pra me dar bem, ok? –Gina falou irritada. –e é só em poções, alô, aula do Snape, nós fazemos o que o professor pede, e eu ganho pontos e cada um vai para o seu lado. É simples.

-o Malfoy fazendo isso numa boa? Fala sério! –Rony riu mal-humorado. –conta outra, Gina.

-mas eu estou falando sério. Eu quero me dar bem e ele quer ganhar experiência. –Gina tentou explicar com o único fio de paciência que lhe restava. –pronto! Cada um faz a sua parte e nada acontece. Deixem de se preocupar tanto comigo, sei me cuidar muito bem. Ta?

-aonde você vai? –Harry perguntou ao ver que ela fez menção de seguir para as masmorras. Eles haviam feito o trajeto muito rápido.

-falar com o Snape. –mentiu Gina. Se eles soubessem aí que ela não conseguiria ir.

-agora? Pra quê? –Rony perguntou desconfiado.

-qual a parte do "eu estou encrencada com Snape" vocês não entenderam? –Gina havia perdido a paciência e já estava atrasada. –vou saber qual vai ser minha detenção.

-você pegou uma detenção? –Hermione perguntou incrédula em tom de reprovação.

Gina apenas riu mordaz.

-uma? Quem dera... Peguei dois meses de detenção.

-dois meses?! –exclamou Rony.

-gente, eu tenho que ir senão é capaz de ele me dar mais um mês só pelo atraso. Tchau! –e Gina correu masmorras adentro.

Tudo bem, ela havia sido muito impaciente. Mas talvez fosse pela sensação esquisita no estômago ao pensar em ficar trancada sabe-se lá quanto tempo na mesma sala que Malfoy. Sozinhos. E também porque agora toda vez que estava com os três eles sempre queriam saber o que ela estava fazendo ou que ia fazer? Aquilo enchia o saco! Porque essa coisa agora? Há alguns anos atrás ela andava escrevendo com sangue nas paredes e ninguém notava!

_Acalme-se Gina. Se ele tentar te azarar você devolve com a varinha. Não vai dizer que você está com medo de Draco Malfoy? Ele não é como o pai dele, ele só é um chato arrogante. Só isso. Não precisa ter receios dele. ACALME-SE._

Ela respirou fundo e abriu a porta. Ele já estava lá, remexia no armário de ingredientes.

-está atrasada, Weasley. –falou sem se virar.

-eu sei. –Gina suspirou fechando a porta. –é um pouquinho difícil contornar meu irmão pra vir pras masmorras, sabe?

-ah... Você estava com o trio patético, era? –ele olhou-a. - está parecendo que tem catorze anos com essa roupa, Weasley.

-não viemos pra falar da minha roupa, Malfoy. –Gina retrucou sentando-se e espiando o livro aberto. –vamos fazer a poção catalisadora primeiro?

-lógico. Ela vai acelerar o processo da poção paralisante. –ele falou como se aquilo fosse óbvio, e na verdade era.

-eu sei ta. Não sou nenhuma idiota, Malfoy. –Gina olhou-o irritada.

-nunca se sabe. –ele deu ombros.

-argh! –Gina respirou fundo tentando controlar-se. –eu vou fingir que você não disse nada, ok? Não estou a fim de discutir, até porque não temos tempo pra isso. Mas colabore Malfoy, minha paciência tem pavio curto.

-isso eu percebi. –ele falou. –cuidado, Weasley, você pode ter uma taquicardia a qualquer momento se não controlar esse gênio.

-engraçado. –ela olhou-o azeda. –ótimo, eu vou cortar essas raízes e você prepara o elixir com esses extratos aí.

-você espera que eu deixe uma faca com você? –ele olhou-a gozado.

-antes em minhas mãos, do que nas suas. –Gina olhou o da mesma maneira. –é só não me provocar é a faca vai fazer o trabalho dela sem ninguém parar na enfermaria.

-e ainda tem gente que acha você um doce... –ele riu. –parece mais uma... _Pimentinha_...

Gina cerrou os olhos e depositou a faca na tábua onde começara a cortas as raízes.

-pode ir parando Malfoy. Eu sabia que você havia escutado! Sabia!

-quem não escutou? Aquela sua amiga lunática falou tão alto... Alias, porque você só tem amigos estranhos, hein?

Gina riu.

-o sujo falando do mal lavado. –murmurou para ele.

-ah fala sério! Os meus amigos não têm nada haver com os seus, Weasley!

-claro que não! Os meus tem cérebro.

-olha só, a inteligência em pessoa falando...

-mais do que você, com certeza.

-sonho teu, Weasley. Eu sou muito melhor.

-melhor? Fala sério! Sua doninha.

-ótimo, já é hora dos apelidos? Pimentinha?

-oxigenado.

-fogueira ambulante.

-fantasma.

-cuspe de dragão.

-cuspe de dragão?

-é... Fogo!

-agora você me paga, Malfoy!

Os dois começaram a correr pela sala. Feito duas crianças de primeiro ano.

-volta aqui!

-ah é claro. Pra você desfigurar meu lindo rosto?

-narcisista você, né Malfoy?

Cansado, Draco apoiou-se na parede para respirar.

-Weasley, é melhor voltarmos a nos concentrar na poção, perdemos quase uma hora discutindo.

-tudo por culpa sua é claro. –Gina olhou no relógio, irritada.

-culpa minha? Se você fosse mais controlada...

-eu mais controlada? Se você não fosse tão atrevido!

-ah ta. Você não tem espelho, não? Porque a atrevida aqui é você!

Os dois se fuzilaram.

-é melhor nós voltarmos mesmo. Não pretendo passar a noite aqui.

-muito menos eu. Porque tenho mais o que fazer depois que sair daqui. –Draco foi para o lugar dele voltou a misturar os líquidos.

-como o quê? –perguntou Gina curiosa.

-pra que você quer saber?

-ótimo, não responda então. –Gina pegou a faca e agora cortava as raízes com fúria.

-é pra cortar as raízes em pedaços iguais e não pra fazer picadinho delas, Weasley. –observou Draco.

-cala a boca. Essa é a minha parte. Cuida da sua. –Gina respondeu ríspida.

-é... Só que se a sua parte sair errada todo o resto também vai. –Draco lembrou-a.

Gina respirou fundo. Ele tinha razão. Ela estava fora de controle. Jogou os pedacinhos fora e pegou novas raízes. Tinha que se controlar, já ia fazer duas horas e eles mal tinham começado a poção catalisadora, dirá a paralisante, que era o ponto de tudo aquilo.

-agora sim. –ele olhou as raízes simetricamente cortadas. –isso são raízes cortadas. Vá pegar meio litro de água pra poder solver o pó de café.

-quando foi que você moeu os grãos de café? –Gina perguntou vendo o pó marrom-escuro num pequeno recipiente.

-já estava moído há tempos. Peguei do meu estoque particular. –falou Draco. –você não tem um?

-hum... Não. –Gina respondeu.

-bem, você deveria ter. Como pretende treinar suas aptidões em poções? Porque se for só depender das aulas e do material delas... –ele riu. –fica meio difícil.

-aptidões em poções? Quem lhe disse isso? –perguntou Gina. A idéia de Snape comentando com eles sobre esse seu suposto "talento" parecia-lhe meio absurda. Ou melhor, completamente.

-não precisa ser gênio pra ver o modo como você fica quando está fazendo uma poção. _Você ama fazer isso_. –ele falou.

Gina franziu o cenho e foi buscar a água. Seria mesmo verdade ou Malfoy só estava tentando arranjar um jeito de infernizá-la? Bem, ela gostava de poções, mas não era tão boa assim, então porque ele e Snape ficavam falando que ela tinha aptidão pra isso? Porque então Hermione teria aptidão para tudo. Gina nunca seria tão boa em poções quanto ela. Era absurdo.

Observou Draco enquanto ele misturava ingredientes no caldeirão. A expressão, os gestos. Gina ficou encantada.

_Esse é o Draco Malfoy? Não pode ser... Tão compenetrado, olha a atenção total, e os olhos estão... Oh meu deus! Os olhos dele estão azuis! Como isso é possível?_

-Droga! –Gina praguejou, havia se esquecido da torneira e a água transbordara do balde encharcando parte da sua blusa e toda a frente da saia sem falar os tênis. –mil vezes droga!

Draco gargalhou.

-qual é a graça Malfoy? –Gina olhou-o emburrada. –olha só o meu estado! Porcaria de torneira! E porcaria de balde também! Ai que inferno!

Draco apoiou-se na mesa e riu mais ainda.

-se você não parar de rir eu vou entornar esse balde na sua cabeça, e você sabe que eu realmente sou capaz de fazer isso. –Gina ameaçou aproximando-se.

-calma Weasley. –ele tentou voltar ao normal, porém com algumas crises de riso ao olhá-la. –é só fazer um feitiço para enxugar. Vai dizer que você não sabe?

-desculpe, mas isso é assunto do sétimo ano, eu estou no sexto, lembra? –Gina falou azeda depositando o balde na mesa e largando-se na cadeira enquanto puxava a parte do suéter que estava molhada.

Draco apontou a varinha para ela e gina sentiu um vento quente nas pernas, minutos depois seu suéter e sua saia estavam completamente enxutos.

-hum... Não vale fazer o feitiço de cabeça. –ela olhou curiosa. –diz logo qual é eu não posso me esquecer porque tenho... Hum... Uma tendência a ter coisas líquidas me encharcando...

Draco sorriu divertido.

-não. Você vai ter que esperar até o sétimo ano, ou então, qual vai ser a graça em aprender? Você não está a fim de ser uma Granger da vida, está? –o nome de Hermione foi dito com desprezo.

-na verdade não seria uma má idéia. Já imaginou? Você ser dez em todas as matérias? –Gina olhou-o para ver a reação.

-ah fala sério... –Draco olhou-a gozado.

-acho que você está é com ciúmes... –Gina soltou um riso abafado.

-o quê? Eu com ciúmes? Ficou louca Weasley? –Draco olhou-a com aversão.

-claro que está Malfoy, porque você não é o primeiro em todas. –Gina falou divertida. –porque a Hermione te supera na maioria das matérias. Imagina só? _Uma garota_ e o que é pior pra você que é desse tipo de bruxo, _uma garota filha de trouxas._

-não fala idiotice, Weasley. –Draco ficara irritado. –eu só não sou melhor que essa guria porque ela não tem nenhum tipo de vida, ok? Porque ela praticamente mora naquela biblioteca, já eu, eu tenho mais o que fazer do que perder minha vida inteira só lendo e lendo... E me esquecendo de viver. Eu leio muito, mas não moro naquela biblioteca... Como _ela faz_.

_Bem, o argumento dele tem veracidade. Hermione é compulsiva a estudar. Por isso é a melhor em todas, também se não fosse... Mas ele, bem, ele é muito inteligente, até porque ele geralmente fica logo atrás delas na maioria das matérias e não estuda tanto assim... Enfim, se eu fosse como qualquer um dos dois eu seria muito feliz..._

-ok, pode até ser que você tenha uma certa razão sobre isso... –Gina falou. –mas de qualquer forma é melhor voltarmos para a poção.

Eles continuaram incrementando os ingredientes na poção e se alfinetando de vez em quando. Estavam fazendo um lanche enquanto a poção descansava quando Gina finalmente fez a pergunta que queria desde que ele falara sobre a paixão dela.

-Malfoy, então, por exemplo, a Hermione é muito boa em poções... E bem, em todas as outras matérias, isso que dizer que ela tem aptidão nelas? Não tem sentido. Tem? Ela definitivamente sabe mais de poções do que eu, então, ela tem aptidão pra isso?

Draco terminou de mastigar o pedaço de sanduíche que tinha na boca e observava Gina. Inexpressivo.

-você está confundido as coisas, Weasley. –ele começou limpando a boca. –bem, ela é boa em todas as matérias... Argh... Mas enfim... Ela é boa porque ela estuda, entende? Você não se mata estudando poções, mas consegue pelo menos fazer algo apresentável sem explodir ou derreter um caldeirão. _Essa é a diferença_. Ela pode saber mais, porém se dessem uma poção desconhecida para ambas fazerem, você se sairia melhor porque tem o senso da coisa, sabe como lidar e é natural seu. Por isso tem aptidão entende? Assim como eu e o Snape. Ter aptidão em algo não significa ser o melhor nele, significa saber lidar quando lhe é desconhecido e aprimorar quando é conhecido.

Gina ponderou por segundos.

-eu não sabia disso. –ela falou. –Snape sempre me criticou tanto que eu sempre achei que fosse tão desastrada quanto Neville.

Draco riu.

-ser pior do que aquele destrambelhado? Impossível, até pra um Weasley. Só que é claro, que você precisa lapidar seu talento, tem que treinar ou então vai acabar por perdê-lo com o tempo. É isso que Snape sempre tentou que você enxergasse. Que você pode muito mais do que essas _poçõeszinhas_ ridículas do alunado.

-ah ta, Snape tentando me ajudar? –Gina gargalhou. –conta outra. Prefiro acreditar que o mundo vai acabar daqui a alguns minutos. É mais sensato.

Draco apenas ficou observando-a inexpressivo.

-porque você acha que eles nos colocou para trabalhar juntos?

-hum... Porque eu fiquei sem parceiro? –Gina sugeriu. Afinal, era o óbvio. A verdade.

-Weasley você é burra quando quer. –ele comentou impaciente. –porque com aquele abestalhado do seu ex-parceiro você não iria conseguir evoluir de nenhuma forma. Ou você também não achou que seria mais certo ele ter me colocado com a Neveu que é uma sonserina do que com você que além de ser da grifinória ainda é uma Weasley?

-não gostei do que você disse ok? Só que toda essa idéia do Snape é absurda. Alguém que me humilhou durante Hogwarts inteira fazer isso para supostamente me ajudar? –Gina falou. –é loucura. Até porque ele me odeia por eu ser da grifinória e ainda mais sendo a ex-namorada do Harry... Fala sério! Se ele pudesse fazer meu túmulo...

-você e o Potter terminaram? –Draco perguntou surpreso.

-vai dizer que você não sabia? –Gina olhou-o incrédula lembrando-se o tempão que o colégio só comentava isso. –você é deslocado mesmo...

-é claro que eu sabia, lembro da Pansy falando isso na minha orelha a toda hora. –ele olhou-a irritado. –só que vocês andam tão juntos e normais que nem parece.

-não andamos tão juntos assim, Malfoy, na verdade eu mal tenho falado com eles ultimamente. –Gina olhou para as mãos. –e é lógico que eu continuo falando com Harry, foi uma separação mútua ok? Não tem ressentimentos algum.

-mas você ainda tem esperanças. –Draco completou.

-lógico que não. –Gina levantou-se olhando no relógio. –Puta merda! Já são dez e meia! _Como pudemos ficar aqui todo esse tempo_? É melhor nós pararmos por hoje. Concorda?

-que boca suja essa, Weasley! –observou Draco divertido. –eu também acho, já perdi toda a minha noite.

-hei, você não tinha uma coisa para fazer depois? Perdeu o horário? –Gina lembrou-se.

-deixa, agora já é tarde e eu estou exausto.

Os dois começaram a reorganizar os materiais.

-eu fico com a poção. –falou Draco. –privilégio de monitor, ter um quarto próprio. E você ainda pode fazer alguma besteira e estragar tudo.

-aff... Vá se catar, Malfoy. –Gina olhou-o emburrada.

-não, obrigado. –Draco respondeu fechando o armário com um toque na varinha. –apaga as luzes.

E os dois saíram da sala.

-hum... –Gina arrepiou-se toda ao olhar para o comprido e mal-iluminado corredor das masmorras. –como vocês conseguem viver aqui? Estou toda arrepiada.

-você não está com medo, está, Weasley? –Draco perguntou maroto.

-lógico que não! –Gina exclamou efusivamente.

-então porque está toda arrepiada? –inquiriu Draco soltando risinhos.

-oras... Porque está frio! –Gina exclamou. –enfim, eu vou indo, Malfoy, tchau!

E ela saiu apressada dali.

Draco deu ombros e foi para o outro lado, rumo ao seu quarto no salão comunal da sonserina.

Fim do Capítulo Quatro!!

N/a: Obrg. as pessoas que estão lendo! e como to passando rapidinho não vou responder as reviews nesse caps! desculpem ter ficado todo esse tempo sem postar...u.u

MuCh KiSsEs


	5. A Manhã de Domingo

**Capítulo Cinco: **_A Manhã de Domingo._

Gina acordou no domingo pensando no que Draco dissera... "_Mas você ainda tem esperanças..._". Bem, era verdade que ela ainda sentia uma sensação esquisita no estômago quando estava perto de Harry, mas será que ainda tinha esperanças sobre eles dois?

_Não seja idiota, Gina. O Malfoy mal te conhece, porque vai acreditar no julgamento dele?_

Ela levantou-se e puxou os cortinados da janela ao lado de sua cama. O sol iluminou boa parte do dormitório circular. E a maioria das garotas já havia descido. Bocejando pôs o roupão e prendeu os cabelos embaraçados num coque amontoado com uma xuxinha velha.

-bom-dia, Gina.

-como vai, Gina?

Algumas garotas a cumprimentavam à medida que descia para o banheiro. Não que ela fosse popular, mas também não era nenhuma deslocada.

-e aí, Gina. Acordou tarde hoje, o que foi que aconteceu? –sua colega Lisa estava maquiando-se habilmente. Era ela quem maquiava Gina e as outras quando havia festas ou eventos da escola.

-estava exausta. –ela respondeu jogando uma água no rosto amassado.

-chegou tarde ontem. –Lisa soltou um risinho marota.

-não foi pelo motivo que você está pensando, Lisa. Na verdade, não tem nada haver com _isso_. –Gina negou com veemência. Sabia que a colega pensava que ela havia ido a um encontro.

_Imagine! Um Encontro com Ele... Hahahaha... Isso sim é uma boa de uma pegadinha... Mas sabe que faz tempo que eu não tenho um encontro? Também né, ando tão avoada estudando e só no meu mundinho que nem sei direito o que anda ocorrendo ao meu redor..._

-sei Gina. É claro que não! –Lisa fechou o estojo de maquiagem, apesar da fala séria, seu olhar brilhava cheio malícia. –e passa um pouco de pó, você está com olheiras.

Gina bocejou para seu reflexo no espelho e entrou num dos boxes vazios pendurando o roupão na porta. A água era morna naquele horário. Infelizmente durante a semana, Gina tomava banho com puro gelo, porque a água era terrivelmente gelada de manhã cedo.

Resolveu vestir um short social preto e uma blusa preta de bolinha branca. Olhou-se mais uma vez no espelho e sentou-se para escolher suas bijuterias. Algumas pulseiras, uma argola prata e um cordão prateado com um V adornado por strass.

Gina passou-se um brilho labial, um pouco de pó e um leve sombra acinzentada que deixava seus olhos parecendo cor de mel. Sorrindo e mais animada ela desceu as escadas rumo ao salão principal, estava com fome já que não jantara na noite anterior.

-o-oi... Gina! –Harry gaguejou. –ele havia acabado de descer do dormitório masculino.

-oi Harry. Bom-dia! –Gina sorriu prestando atenção no que lhe ocorria quando o avistava.

_Bem, meu estômago está com essa sensação engraçada e eu fiquei alegre em vê-lo. Hum... Será que o Malfoy tem razão? Será que eu não consegui me desligar do Harry? Por quê? Porque eu ainda tenho sentimentos por ele?_

-você está... Está indo para o salão principal? –ele perguntou ainda meio abobalhado.

-to sim. Acordei há pouco. –Gina respondeu. –onde estão Rony e Mione?

-já desceram faz algum tempo. –ele falou. –acho que estão tomando café ainda.

-legal, eu quero falar com ela. –Gina falou puxando-o para fora do salão comunal. –vamos logo porque meu estômago está reclamando.

-também, você nem apareceu pra jantar ontem. –Harry falou. –você chegou que horas Gina?

-ah, eu não demorei muito. –Gina mentiu. –não jantei porque cai no sono.

-foi mesmo? –tinha um ar de desconfiança na voz dele.

-por quê? Você acha que eu estou mentindo, menino-que-sobreviveu? –Gina perguntou irônica, mas com certa secura.

_Afinal, não é da conta dele a hora que eu vou ou que eu chego. Não temos mais nada... Não é? Então porque ele fica perguntando desse jeito? Não entendo, não entendo mesmo!_

-lógico que não Gina. Não foi essa a intenção, me desculpe. –ele falou com certo choque.

-ah deixa pra lá, Harry. –Gina sorriu. –hei, contra quem vai ser o próximo jogo?

-sonserina. –ele respondeu preocupado. –falando nisso, eu não sei se vamos ter artilheiro, Gina.

-como assim? –Gina perguntou séria. –o que aconteceu?

-a Simon sofreu um acidente com ervas e de acordo com madame Pomfrey é difícil que ela esteja cem por cento recuperada até quarta-feira. –Harry falou. –isso me lembra de eu queria que você a substituísse.

-eu? Mas Harry eu sai do quadribol, lembra? –Gina falou com veemência.

-eu sei. Mas Gina, você é a melhor artilheira. –Harry falou. –porque você não volta?

_Bem, eu saí por sua causa... Mas já que você está me pedindo pra voltar... Ah eu não sei não... Ficar perto dele de novo... Não acho uma boa idéia..._

-ok, Harry. Eu topo substituir, agora quanto voltar ao time... Eu não sei... –Gina falou.

-mesmo? –Harry mostrou um sorriso de orelha-a-orelha. –que ótimo Gina!

Os dois adentraram no salão principal conversando sobre como andava o desempenho do time. Rony e Hermione estavam sentados pelo meio da mesa.

-bom-dia, pessoal! –Gina sorriu sentando-se ao lado de Hermione.

-Gininha! Eu não disse que esse short ia ficar lindo em você! –Mione sorriu. –perfeito!

-pode crer que depois do _One Royal Week_ eu não vou ter só esse short... –as duas riram animadas.

-como foi ontem com o Snape? –perguntou Rony.

Gina congelou até os cabelos.

-hum... Foi... Hum... Nada mal. Na verdade... Ele, hum, não decidiu nada.

-como assim? Ele te fez ir lá pra nada? –Harry perguntou olhando para o professor na mesa do corpo técnico.

-mais ou menos. –Gina enrolou. –ele também falou sobre... Hum... O meu relatório.

-o que tem ele? –Hermione perguntou. –ele mandou você refazer, não foi?

Gina olhou rapidamente para a mesa da sonserina, Draco flertava com Nicoletti Neveu e ela parecia corresponder timidamente.

_Cara de pau... Agora sei por que ele disse que seria mais sensato colocar ele com ela..._

-na verdade ele disse que estava muito bom. –Gina inventou.

Os três olharam-na incrédulos.

-Snape elogiar um trabalho ainda por cima de alguém da Grifinória? –Hermione foi à única a manifestar-se. –sinceramente Gina, isso daí parece um completo absurdo.

-acredite ou não. –Gina falou lembrando-se da conversa sobre aptidão que tivera na noite anterior. –é a mais pura verdade. Agora me dêem licença que eu vou mandar uma carta para casa.

Ela havia terminado o café num segundo. Levantou-se tirando a carta do bolso e saiu do salão esbarrando com Blás Zabini no caminho.

-opa, cuidado, Weasley. –ele avisou maroto.

-desculpe. –Gina murmurou sorrindo pela cara galanteadora do rapaz.

-obrigado. –ele continuou. –esbarrar com você é sempre um prazer. –e com uma mesura cômica encaminhou-se para a mesa da sonserina.

Rindo Gina continuou seu caminho rumo ao corujal.

_Esses garotos da sonserina são complicados, há um ou dois anos atrás eles mal olhavam na nossa cara de nojo e agora ficam dando em cima da gente... Incompreensível..._

-psiu! Pimentinha espera aí! –Gina reconhecia a voz esganiçada de Luna a quilômetros de distância.

-Di-Lua! Como você ta? Nem consegui falar contigo ontem...

-eu sei, menina, estive costurando o figurino do pessoal do terceiro ano que vai fazer a peça do dia dos namorados. Mal saí da sala da professora Sinistra. –ela comentou. –e você o que andou fazendo?

-você nem vai acreditar, mas eu e o Malfoy fomos fazer o trabalho de poções ontem. –Gina falou. –ficamos quase quatro horas trancados no laboratório.

Luna olhou-a estarrecida por breves segundos.

-mentira sua! Eu não acredito, sabe, se fosse qualquer outro sonserino ainda dava, mas o Malfoy? Fala sério, é brincadeira não é?

-não é não. Fui pra lá umas seis horas e só saí dez horas da noite, isso porque eu olhei de relance no relógio. –Gina falou. –e ainda nem terminamos tudo.

-um Malfoy e um Weasley... Só o Snape pra fazer uma coisa dessas... Como foi? O que aconteceu? –Luna olhou-a curiosa. –me diz tudo e com todos os detalhes... Até os sórdidos.

-não houve nenhum detalhe sórdido Luna. Mas enfim, discutimos um pouco, ou melhor, bastante. E conversamos muito, acredita? Mas agente conseguiu ficar sem duelar o que foi uma grande coisa de ambas as partes. –Gina relatou

-vocês conversaram muito? –Luna falou com surpresa. –nossa... _Me amassa porque eu estou passada._

As duas riram.

-Luna essa frase além de ser puro clichê e brega e muito ridícula! Fala sério! Quero saber aonde você aprende essas coisas. Com seu pai que não é.

A garota olhou no relógio soltando uma exclamação.

-é melhor eu ir, Gina. A Sinistra está arrancando os cabelos por causa desses figurinos. Tchau amiga! –e ela saiu correndo para o castelo.

Como elas foram conversando animadas, as duas acabaram indo parar no lago.

_Ótimo, isso é porque eu ia para o corujal... Do outro lado do terreno do castelo. Você é tão esperta de vez em quando, Virgínia._

Gina respirou fundo e começou a refazer o caminho para o castelo, de lá para o corujal.

Havia acabado de subir o lance de escadas quando notou que Draco estava lá dentro lendo alguma coisa com a face tensa e dura.

-Malfoy? –ela chamou-o num sussurro.

Levantando os olhos surpreso, ele tratou de esconder a carta em um dos bolsos.

-o que você quer, Weasel? –ele perguntou mordaz.

-eu não quero nada. –Gina respondeu ofendida. –não precisa esconder sua carta, Malfoy. Eu não tenho a mínima vontade de saber o que há escrito nela.

-eu sei que você tem, Weasley. –ele falou agora seco. –seus olhos brilham de curiosidade.

Gina afastou-se até Pichí que soltara pios alegres ao vê-la.

-bem, pode até ser. Mas não vou ler ou perguntar, ok? Não sou bisbilhoteira. –Gina falou. –olá querido, como você está? Pronto pra fazer uma viagem pra casa?

A coruja saiu do poleiro voando em volta dos dois, alegre e piando alto.

-ela me lembra alguém. –Draco comentou. –irritante.

-ele não é irritante. –Gina censurou o rapaz enquanto segurava Pichí no braço. –é lindo, fofinho e pequenininho, não é querido? Você é o meu lindinho!

Draco olhou para Gina ânsia de vomito.

-Weasley isso é uma coruja. Pra que toda essa baboseira? Não passa de um animal que utilizamos como correio...

-credo Malfoy. Seu sem sentimentos! –Gina falou depois de soltar Pichí para levantar vôo. –que coisa mais feia pra se dizer. As corujas são muito inteligentes, ta? E elas como qualquer Ser Vivo precisam de atenção, amor e carinho.

Draco soltou uma gargalhada.

-você é louca. Me diz Weasley quantas facetas você tem?

-o que você quer dizer? –Gina inquiriu pondo uma mecha do cabelo para trás da orelha.

-uma hora você é tempestuosa, outra doce, outra uma criança, outra sábia, outra descontrolada... Enfim, quem você é de verdade? –ele perguntou olhando fundo nos olhos de Gina. Aquilo lhe causou uma sensação estranha.

-acho que nem eu sei... –Gina falou. –mas sabe Malfoy... Você não é muito diferente de mim.

-o quê? Você está dizendo que eu também sou inconstante? Fala sério...

-mas eu estou falando. –Gina mirou-o simples. –às vezes você é muito rude, às vezes ignorante, às vezes na sua, às vezes não sabe como agir e o principal, às vezes não sabe como falar para as pessoas as coisas que você pensa e...

-é claro que eu falo para as pessoas o que eu penso! –ele exclamou veemente.

-e que você sente. –Gina completou ignorando sua interrupção.

Os dois olharam-se por alguns minutos. Pensando com seus botões sobre cada análise.

_Como ele consegue me decifrar assim? Ele nem me conhece! Como é possível? Como ele consegue fazer com eu veja as coisas assim... Dessa forma diferente? É tão estranho... Tão incompreensível. Quero dizer, ele me compreende antes mesmo que eu diga alguma coisa... Ninguém tinha essa... Hum... Conexão. Mas o que EU ESTOU FALANDO??? ELE É UM MALFOY! Como um Malfoy pode entender um Weasley? É LOUCURA!_

-e a poção? –Gina perguntou tentando mudar de assunto.

-ahn... O quê? Ah a poção? Está no meu quarto.–ele falou com sua habitual voz arrastada. - por quê? O que você quer?

-temos que terminar, lembra? –Gina olhou-o veemente. –o que faremos?

-o que você acha? –ele devolveu.

-que horas? –perguntou Gina impaciente.

-o mesmo horário. –Draco pos as mãos nos bolsos. –e vê se não se atrasa dessa vez.

-eu não me atrasei nem dez minutos aquele dia, Malfoy! –Gina exclamou.

-não interessa. Você se atrasou.

-auch! Mais que implicante! –Gina resmungou andando até o parapeito da escada. –não é tão fácil se esquivar dos meus amigos, Malfoy.

-o que você diz pra eles Weasley? –perguntou ele. Os dois desciam as escadas. Gina ia três degraus à frente.

-nada demais. Falo que estou cumprindo detenção.

-e eles acreditam? –Draco perguntou com deboche.

-claro que sim. Eu minto bem. –Gina sorriu. _Na verdade minto quase toda hora..._

-mente bem? Weasley você é uma péssima mentirosa. Então eles é que devem ser tapados, bem eu não duvido de nada.

-entenda como quiser. –Gina suspirou. –eu vou indo.

E os dois se separaram. Indo para lados opostos.

Fim do Capítulo Cinco!!!


	6. Confissões

**Capítulo Seis: **_confissões I_

"_**Descobre que algumas vezes a pessoa que você espera que o chute quando você cai é uma das poucas que o ajudam a levantar-se..." –W. Shakespeare.**_

_Hum... Quinze para as seis. É melhor eu ir logo. Ou então aquele chato vai começar a falar que eu estou atrasada... Aff... Ninguém merece._

Gina desceu as escadas de dois em dois. Vestia uma calça jeans, seu tênis _all star_ e um moletom da grifinória que ganhara na época do torneio tribruxo. Ele ficava um pouco justo, mas ainda sim era confortável.

Por sorte não encontrou ninguém em especial no salão comunal. Continuou descendo as escadas e dando boa-noite para os quadros que costumava conversar de vez em quando. A noite parecia que iria ser das frias. Gina cruzou os braços na altura dos seios e olhando em volta, desceu a escada que levava as masmorras.

-hei, Malfoy, cheguei! –ela avisou fechando a porta. O laboratório estava mal-iluminado e Gina não viu sinal dele, mas as coisas já estavam postas sobre a mesa e a poção borbulhava. –alô, aonde você está? Malfoy?

Olhou por baixo das mesas e no armário. Nem sinal do rapaz.

-hei, isso não tem graça, estamos sem tempo e eu quero terminar logo. –Gina falou impaciente. –ok, você vai ficar escondido é? O problema é seu, eu vou fazer minha parte.

Ela começou a preparar a poção paralisante ao mesmo tempo em que terminava a catalisadora. Estava meio enrolada, porque as duas precisavam de atenção total durante o processo.

_Aonde esse idiota se meteu? Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira dele? Droga, não vou conseguir fazer duas poções ao mesmo tempo! Será que é algum tipo de teste pra testar a minha aptidão? Ah fala sério! Eu não tenho aptidão nenhuma pra essa droga!_

-estou atrasado. –Draco entrou na sala apressado. Sua expressão era péssima.

-ah, bem que você reconhece. –Gina resmungou. –droga, quase que fico doida! Não tenho aptidão nenhum pra essa coisa! Eu sou péssima!

Franzindo o cenho ele olhou para a poção pronta e para a que Gina estava fazendo.

-mas está certo. –ele falou. –as duas estão do jeito que eram pra estar.

-cala a boca. E seu eu errasse alguma coisa? Como ia ser? –Gina continuou. –por que você chegou agora, hein? Droga Malfoy!

Surpreso pela repreensão ele deu um tênue sorriso. E Gina notou a sua face.

-você está pálido. –ela comentou mais amena. –o que houve?

-não interessa. É problema meu. –Draco rosnou. –anda, deixa que eu faço isso.

Gina baixou os olhos para a faca que segurava, Malfoy havia pegado também, e a mão dele estava sobre a sua. Era tão branca, grande e suave. Como se tivessem pegado um choque, soltaram ao mesmo tempo, e o objeto caiu com um estrépito metálico no chão de pedra. Foi como se o barulho ecoasse durante vários segundos no aposento. Os dois apenas se encararam, analisando as feições.

-você devia ter mais confiança em si mesma. –Draco sussurrou. –para de achar que o que você faz nunca é suficiente, Weasley.

Respirando fundo, Gina concentrou-se em sua poção.

-e você deveria confiar um pouco mais nos outros, Malfoy. Sabe, é muito ruim guardar tudo pra si.

-o que você quer dizer com isso? –ele havia ajuntado a faca do chão.

-não precisa ser nenhum gênio pra saber que tem algo de deixando muito perturbado. Posso ver isso em seus olhos. –Gina falou. –sabe o que quer dizer, Malfoy? Que você precisa desabafar urgente porque seja lá o que for está te consumindo internamente a ponto de abalar essa fortaleza que você tem envolta de si.

Ele ficou em silêncio e Gina não soube dizer se havia deixado-o furioso ou nervoso. Decidiu manter-se calada antes que falasse mais alguma besteira.

E eles ficaram calados até terminarem todo o trabalho e organizarem tudo.

-duas horas exatas! –Gina exclamou olhando no relógio. –o jantar ainda nem foi servido! É um recorde... E ela vai ficar no ponto amanhã de manhã. Acho que fomos bem, Malfoy...

-sabe, é muita pressão... –Draco começou. Estava de costas para Gina. Sua voz era cansada e melancólica. E foi como se o lugar mergulhasse num completo gelo. –não é fácil... Não é mesmo. Eu tento, tento muito, mas nunca é suficiente... Nunca é suficiente pra ele.

-seu pai? –Gina perguntou tocando-lhe o ombro. –vamos _Draco_, não é tão difícil assim... Me diz, eu juro que não vou dizer nada ou julgar alguma coisa...

-você promete? –ele perguntou virando-se. Gina nunca vira olhos tão cheios de dor. Tão obscuros.

-conte comigo. –Gina tentou sorrir em encorajamento. Mas não conseguiu.

Depois de olhá-la com certa desconfiança ele continuou:

-sim, é o meu pai. Você sabe que ele é um comensal, todos sabem. Assim como eu sou um aprendiz de comensal. Não vou mentir, Weasley, eu me relaciono com eles, o que podia se esperar não? Eu sou um Malfoy é o meu destino. Eu tenho missões, são missões idiotas, mas ainda assim são a serviço de Voldemort... –Gina olhou-o surpresa e completamente arrepiada, mas não disse nada. –meu pai foi pego há dois anos, lembra? E pelo erro dele eu tive que pagar. Voldemort me deu minha primeira missão de verdade... Matar Dumbledore.

Gina olhou-o chocada e afastou-se. Não era de medo e sim de nojo, raiva.

-não acredito que você fez isso Malfoy! Como você pôde? –Gina preparou-se para tirar a varinha. Uma coisa idiota, já que ele havia matado o diretor...

-eu sei que mereço receber todas as maldições, Weasley. Mas primeiro me deixe explicar o que aconteceu.

Olhando-o desconfiada Gina baixou a varinha e voltou a sentar-se.

-bem, a minha missão era matar Dumbledore... Mas eu não consegui. Não podia matá-lo. Ele estava tão... Velho. E não que eu gostasse dele, mas ele o Alvo Dumbledore... Não sei, mas simplesmente não consegui. –Draco falou olhando para o chão. –então Pansy terminou o serviço. Ela apontou para ele e simplesmente o matou na exata hora em que Snape invadia o espaço.

-oh meu Deus! –Gina exclamou horrorizada.

-ele alterou a memória dela e pareceu que eu havia matado Dumbledore. Só para que quando Voldemort soubesse, ele acreditasse que tinha sido eu. –Draco falava com amargura. –Snape é meu padrinho. Ele quem me protegeu sempre. E ele jurou para minha mãe que se eu não conseguisse completar a minha missão ele completaria pra mim ou então morreria.

Gina apenas olhou-o sem nenhuma palavra. Sua boca estava completamente seca.

-então agora, Voldemort e outros comensais ficam me cobrando a toda hora e final do ano eu vou receber a marca negra. –ele revelou. –o problema é que eu... Eu não sei se quero isso pra mim.

-você não tem certeza do que quer. –Gina respirou fundo. –você está confuso, Malfoy.

Ele riu sinistro.

-e você não estaria Weasley?

-é claro que estaria. Eu nem sei o que faria, acho que sei lá, me esconderia provavelmente. Você é forte, Malfoy. Olha só com o que você convive, mas ainda assim está ai de pé e ninguém sabe dos seus problemas. Sabe... Eu tenho que dizer que é horrível. Eu provavelmente deveria te delatar, mas não vou fazer isso. Se você não conseguiu matar o professor Dumbledore... Então... Então quer dizer que você talvez não queira isso pra sua vida. Porque é isso que os comensais fazem, eles tiram a vida das pessoas sem dó nem piedade... E isso é terrível, não é algo de que se deve orgulhar.

Draco apenas mirou-a. Um olhar diferente. Calmo, respeitoso e caloroso.

-acho que você tem razão Weasley. Mas acima de tudo, eu não quero ser igual ao meu pai.

Gina sorriu.

-você não é igual a ele. Ele é perverso Malfoy e fraco também. A realidade é essa. Você é malvado sim, mas não um assassino é destruidor de famílias como ele é, e acima de tudo, você é forte. E eu tenho certeza que vai escolher o melhor pra você.

-mas o que é melhor pra mim? –perguntou Draco. –eu não sei...

Gina aproximou-se de Draco e pôs a mão em seu peito.

-quem vai dizer é o seu coração Malfoy. Você precisa escutá-lo de vez em quando. –ela guardou a varinha no bolso e ajeitou os cabelos. –agora é melhor nós irmos, o jantar está quase no fim e eu estou com fome.

Estavam no saguão quando Draco a impediu de continuar.

-hum... Obrigado, Weasley. –ele murmurou levemente corado.

-sempre a disposição. –Gina fez algo que nunca imaginaria ter tanta ousadia para executar. Abraçou-o.

Depois do choque inicial ele também a abraçou. E Gina viu que na verdade aquilo era uma sensação muito boa. Mesmo com as mãos geladas dele... Ela _gostara_ de ser abraçada por ele.

-por incrível que pareça Malfoy, você é um cara legal. –ela sorriu e subiu os primeiros lances para o salão principal. –e acho que estou começando a simpatizar com você.

E entrou no salão principal. O trio não se encontrava. Sentou-se ao lado de Colin e começou a preparar seu prato. Estava com muita fome mesmo.

Fim do Capítulo Seis!!

N/a: olha temerosa Olá pessoas! eu sei... eu sei... atrasei horrores, mais de um mês sem atualizar e ainda venho com um capítulozinho de nada que é esse seis aqui. tô com bloqueio pra D/G e também engajei num outro projeto de fic que eu vou postar aqui no fim do mês e espero que vocês dêem uma espiadinha xP sem contar que tive provas e festivais de dança além da preguiça costumeira... mas espero ser perdoada ainda mais porque tenho o sétimo capítulo no forno, recém-feito e pronto pra ser postado!

isso é claro, se eu tiver pelo menos cinco reviews até segunda-feira que vem! (:

agora as Reviews do quarto caps e do quinto caps:

**Ana Beatriz Rabelo: **Sim! sim! o Draco é um fofo né! O malvado mais fofo que eu já conheci! x)

**Thaty:** continuei o/ espero que goste desse caps, oks?

**EuDy: **eu to bem sim! brigada por perguntar! aeee! q bom q você gostou do capítulo! e do final tbm! (:

**Tre Star: **neeeeem te conto como vai terminar esse trabalho de poções deles... até porque eu tbm naum sei! asoausoausoausoa xP continue lendo pra saber:D

**Ana Beatriz Rabelo: **Ih, Ana num bate naum mas acho que ainda vai demorar um pouco pro primeiro beijo deles! você espera? espera sim neh?! x

**Ly W.: **desculpa a demora da att ok? matei você de curiosidade? espero que não xx continue lendoOo tah?!

ahh tão poucas reviews... eu estou triste... sabia que a review é o meu salário, o que me deixa mais motivada a escrever? e não custa nada pra vocês! comentem, PLIS?!!


	7. Verdades Ditas

**Capítulo Sete: **Verdades Ditas

Aquela segunda-feira está boa. A aula de poções fora maravilhosamente ótima, e era a primeira vez na vida que Gina poderia dizer uma coisa daquelas com tanta ênfase. Novamente a poção dela e de Draco estava perfeita e apenas outra dupla pensara da mesma forma o resto ou não fizera ou deixara pela metade.

E quanto a Draco, bem, ele estava com visível bom-humor. Não falaram sobre absolutamente nada do dia anterior, na verdade se alfinetaram durante metade da aula. Na outra metade se concentraram na nova poção que Gina estava aprendendo, porque ele já sabia, obviamente. Gina não esperava que eles agissem diferentes do usual, até porque seria quase bizarro.

Estava passando pelo quadro de avisos depois da sua última aula do dia quando viu que um montinho olhava alguma coisa. Curiosa ela foi saber do que era.

**CLUBE DE TEATRO DE HOGWARTS**

COORDENAÇÃO-GERAL: PROFESSORA SINISTRA

ASSISTENTE SÊNIOR: LUNA LOVEGOOD

O clube de Teatro de Hogwarts tem o imenso prazer de informar que estão abertas as audições para o mais novo espetáculo: **DRAMA QUEEN.** Uma história moderna de uma bruxinha que sonhava grande e corria atrás de seus objetivos custasse o que fosse.

Prazo de inscrição: **até a próxima sexta-feira.**

Inscrever-se na torre de astronomia.

E não precisa ter experiência em qualquer tipo de atuação!

Informações com a professora Sinistra ou suas assistentes, Luna Lovegood, Mila Bustrode, Susana Bones e Parvati Patil.

Não perca essa superprodução!

Sinistra.

-uma peça! Como a Di-Lua não me disse nada sobre isso? –ela exclamou indignada.

Gina saiu do meio do monte de pessoas que cada vez ficava mais cheio e foi para os jardins, geralmente encontrava a amiga lá. Andou, andou e nada. Estava para voltar para o castelo quando deu de cara com Draco.

-não olha por onde anda? –ele perguntou ajeitando a mochila.

-ah foi mal. Você viu a Luna, Malfoy? –perguntou Gina.

-a sua amiga lunática? Hum... Não. –ele respondeu erguendo o cenho. –você não está pensando em se inscrever para aquela porcaria, está, Weasley?

-o quê? A peça? –Gina perguntou. –e não é uma porcaria, Malfoy. Eu achei-a muito legal. E sim, acho que vou me inscrever para as audições.

-quando eu começava a acreditar que você era uma pessoa normal... –ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Gina? –era Rony. –o que você está fazendo?

E lá estava o trio que Gina não vira a manhã inteira. Um arrepio de adrenalina percorreu-lhe o corpo, nem sabia direito o porquê ela ficara tão assustada com a presença deles... Assustada como se estivesse sido pega em flagrante fazendo algo errado.

-Rony! Harry, Hermione! –Gina exclamou. –como vocês estão? Procurei vocês no café mas nem vi sinal...

-se afasta da minha irmã, Malfoy. –Rony falou controlando a raiva.

E foi ai que Gina percebeu que eles estavam muito próximos. Muito próximos mesmo. Devia ter sido na hora em que se chocaram. Eles não deram nem um passo para trás.

-me dê um bom motivo. –pediu Draco divertido.

Gina olhou-o mortífera e ele apenas deu ombros. Estava provocando-a também.

-Rony se controla, o que você acha que está pensando? –Gina olhou alerta para o irmão e para Harry que também parecia prestes a explodir. –eu só esbarrei com o Malfoy, ok? Só isso, eu estava procurando a Luna e dei um encontrão nele. _Sem querer_.

Mas Rony parecia não escutar nada do que Gina dizia, apenas olhava Malfoy com desafio.

_Juro que se esse imbecil sair daqui vivo eu mato ele depois. O que ele pensa que está fazendo? Tentando ferrar a minha vida e a dele também?_

-estou avisando Malfoy, sai de perto da Gina... –era Harry. Ele dera um passo à frente.

-o que você quer, Potter? O assunto não tem nada haver com você. Ela não é mais sua namorada... Então cai fora. –Draco meramente lançou-lhe um olhar de desprezo.

-Malfoy, você está passando dos limites. –agora Hermione também se metia na briga.

Gina respirou fundo enquanto tentava acalmar os amigos. Draco estava relaxado, sorrindo. E ela própria teve vontade de esganá-lo. Usa-la para brigar com eles? Quem aquele loiro oxigenado pensava que era por acaso? Ou melhor, quem ele pensava que _ela_ era?

-Malfoy vá embora. Você não está em vantagem no momento. –Gina pediu olhando furiosa e baixou o tom de voz. –antes que eu me descontrole e te esgane.

Draco caiu na gargalhada.

-se é assim eu vou, Pimentinha. –ele falou. –mas só porque você pediu com tanto _amor_.

-argh! Eu te mato, e não estou brincando... –Gina sibilou cerrando os dentes.

-nos vemos por aí. –ele falou antes de virar as costas e adentrar no castelo.

-Gina desde quando você é assim tão amiguinha do Malfoy? –Rony voou pra cima dela. –estou avisando, é melhor dizer tudo o que aconteceu aqui ou eu vou escrever para o papai e mamãe...

-eu disse, mas você NÃO ME ESCUTOU. –Gina perdeu a paciência. –que raiva! E você vai acreditar _nele_, a única coisa que ele quer é encher o saco! Até parece que iria existir alguma coisa entre eu e o Malfoy! Acorda, ele mal fala comigo!

-mas então porque vocês ficaram trocando olhares? –perguntou Hermione. –e não vem dizer que não é verdade porque todos nós vimos.

-hum... Porque ele é maluco? –Gina sugeriu irritada. –eu estava tentando acalmar vocês pra não brigarem, e você sugere que eu saísse na briga com ele, hein?

-então, o que você foi fazer nas masmorras ontem à noite? –Hermione continuou árdua. Rony e Harry olharam para Gina, chocados. Ela própria estava. Como é que a garota soubera?

-você anda me seguindo, Granger? –Gina perguntou mordaz.

_Eu nunca tratei ninguém assim... Estou parecendo com o... O Malfoy! Aff... Não acredito nisso! Mas bem-feito, quem ela pensa que é? Não preciso de espiões!_

Hermione pareceu desconcertada por breves segundos.

-então você admite, Gina? –ela perguntou. –você esteve nas masmorras ontem à noite.

-estive sim. –Gina estava muito irritada, por isso, optou pela verdade. E daí se eles desaprovassem, era a vida dela, não? E não havia nada demais. –eu fui para as masmorras, e fui encontrar com o Malfoy. Satisfeita?

-ENCONTRAR COM O MALFOY? VOCÊ FICOU LOUCA?! –Rony gritou irado.

-não Ronald, eu não fiquei louca. Eu fui sim encontrar com ele, porque ele é meu parceiro de laboratório e nós tínhamos um trabalho para terminar. Se acha que eu estou mentindo vá perguntar por Snape. Mas que droga! Vocês só sabem se aproximar pra me repreender... Vão se ferrar, eu tenho minha vida e estou muito bem sem vocês! –Gina explodiu entrando no castelo feito um furacão.

Havia perdido a cabeça, mas ainda não estava nenhum pouco arrependida do que dissera. Fora como se alguém tivesse aberto uma válvula de escape e ela tivesse ficado tão leve quanto o ar. Tudo bem, talvez tivesse sido dura demais. Só que já havia tempo que ela percebera que aquele triozinho nunca abriria espaço pra ela, e que ela sempre seria a Gininha pequenina e frágil.

E Gina já estava cansada de tentar provar que não era mais tão boba, e que podia ser levada á sério. Respirando fundo ela subiu até o sexto andar e debruçou-se no parapeito, o vento beijou-lhe as faces com uma brisa suave e fria. Estava claro para ela que se aquilo tivesse acontecido antes do fim de semana, ela não teria a audácia de ter dito nada do que falara. Não sabia, mas estava tão impressionada com o efeito que o loiro exercera sobre ela, sim, porque Gina sabia que aquela mudança ocorrera toda por causa dele. Ele a fizera dizer o que queria a quem queria. Como aquilo acontecera, ela não sabia. Mas apesar de saber que tinha deixado pessoas chateadas, ela não se sentiu culpada pelo simples fato de que ela sentira-se tantas vezes chateada por causa deles mas conseguiu sobreviver, porque eles não conseguiriam?

-eu me pergunto como? COMO? –Gina olhou para o conjunto interminável de montanhas. –o que está acontecendo comigo?

_In a moment everything can change_

_Fell the wind on your shoulder_

_For a minute all the world can wait_

_Let go of your yesterday_

_Can you hear it coming?_

_Can you feel it in your soul?_

_Can you trust as longer?_

_And take control…_

Bem, ela ainda não tinha a resposta para aquela pergunta. E sabia que muitas outras estavam borbulhando em sua cabeça, mas não esquentaria com elas naquele momento. O sol se punha entre as montanhas e Gina olhava encantada como se nunca tivesse visto um espetáculo tão bonito.

Mais tarde ela voltava a sua vida cheia de incertezas. Por enquanto era alguém em paz com o mundo. Envolta da mais pura magia.

Fim do Capítulo Sete!!

**N/a:** Oi gente! sim sim, cumpri a promessa e vim postar o sétimo capítulo aqui hoje, segunda-feira, como o prometido! mas eu estou tristinha ainda porque só recebi quatro reviews / será que só quatro pessoas lêem as minhas fics? não sei porque, mas não acredito nisso... é só clicar naquele botãozinho azul bem ali. Clique!

ah, a letra é da Hilary Duff, Fly, mas ta com asterísco porque eu não sei se a letra tá certa xx

agora as Reviews (não que sejem muitas...)

**Ana Raquel:** matando você de curiosidade? ah eu também estou! porque eu ainda não fiz o confissões 2! oausoausoausoas xP ah tudo bem, você está completamente perdoada por ter lido e não ter deixado review, afinal, você deixou agora! e eu estou muito feliz com isso! continue lendo e deixando reviews!! o/

**Ly W. : **ahhhhhhhh, fiquei completamente saltitante com sua review, sério mesmo! pulando eba! eba! já comecei até escrever o próximo capítulo! (: e você acha meu Draco assim? ai que legal que você gosta do meu Draco! e obrigada pelo elogio da fic! de todo o coração, você fez uma autora MUITO feliz! -

**Tici M. : **eu sei que os capitulos tão pequenos, prometo que vou botar a caixola pra funcionar e fazer um beeem grandão assim de tipo 10 páginas, ta? e quando eu fizer ele vou dedicar a você que não se importa de ler um grandão! oausoauoauouaosuaos xP obrigada por ler a fic! "(

**Navega: **aqui está o capítulo e espero que você goste desse também! oh sim, agora eu estou mais alegrezinha com as reviews, mesmo sendo poucas eu sei que alguém além de mim mesma lê isso aqui!

botãozinho azul ali embaixo. clique nele e me faça feliz!! -


	8. Elisa Rock

**N/a: **não me matem! çç' aí está o capítulo oito!

**N/a²:** Dedico este capítulo à Navega que está sempre lendo minhas fics e que deixou uma review muito especial e que me inspirou a escrever com mais capricho minhas fics!

_sorriso_

* * *

**Capítulo Oito:** _Elisa Rock_

Gina tirou a capa de Hogwarts e sentou-se no tampo da mesa, estava numa sessão distante dos olhos da terrível Madame Pince, então poderia fazer isso sem correr o risco de ser pega de surpresa. Abriu o livro que estava procurando. Era sobre poções especiais latino-americanas. Havia enfiado na cabeça desde a última aula com Snape, de que iria fazer uma viagem para o Brasil, o país onde os estudos em poções eram muito avançados devido à diversidade de flora e fauna mágica do país. De acordo com ele.

-Weasley? –era Draco.

-ah, e aí Malfoy? –Gina sorriu para o rapaz e voltou à leitura.

Havia duas semanas desde aquela mini-confusão com o trio. Gina estava falando com eles, mas não com tanta freqüência quanto antes e não tão normal também. Mas aquilo não importava para ela. O que havia de diferente era a proximidade entre ela e Draco, já que além de ele ser seu parceiro de laboratório Snape o colocara como vigilante de detenção, então por mais que não quisesse, Gina passava pelo menos duas horas do seu dia na companhia dele. E não que eles já tivessem super amigos, continuavam discutindo e brigando feito gato e rato, mas sim, algo mudara. E era mais do que tolerar um ao outro, eles começavam a gostar da companhia em si.

-o que você está fazendo? –ele perguntou jogando a mochila na mesa oposta. –e sabia que existe cadeira?

-é eu sabia sim. Mas elas são tão desconfortáveis. –Gina murmurou. –e além disso, eu gosto de sentar desse jeito, ok? Então desculpa se eu não sou uma garota de etiquetas que senta completamente ereta e com os pés cruzados por baixo da cadeira como mandam as regras.

Draco riu.

-já li esse livro. –ele comentou olhando a capa. –é muito bom.

-diz a verdade, Malfoy, você já leu todos esses livros, né?

-uma boa parte. –ele sorriu. Pegando um que estava no topo. –você ficou interessada nas poções latino-americanas também? Acredite, os melhores alquimistas são de lá.

-percebi isso. Quando terminar Hogwarts quero viajar para o Brasil. –falou abraçando o livro.

-pensando em cursar poções, Weasley? –ele perguntou analisando-a.

Gina mirou-o surpresa. Ela nem havia percebido o quanto estava fascinada pela matéria. Nem havia percebido o quanto ela estava curiosa e decidida a ser boa em poções. E que a idéia de medicina bruxa estava muito longe do seu pensamento nas últimas três semanas.

-hum... Eu... Não sei... –ela murmurou. –acredita que eu nem percebi essa minha empolgação... Sempre achei que quisesse medicina bruxa... Mas agora... Eu não sei...

-você é muito boa em poções Weasley. Na minha opinião não deveria desperdiçar esse talento. E além disso, depois do curso você pode se especializar em várias áreas, até em médico-alquimia ou estético-alquimia... Você quem sabe... Eu vou me especializar em alquimia experimental.

-um cientista, é? –Gina indagou. –que bom pra você.

Os dois se olharam rindo no exato momento em que Hermione passava com Harry, abarrotada de livros. Conversavam sigilosamente.

-Gina?! –ela exclamou parando abruptamente. –Malfoy...

-oi Mione como vai? Harry e aí? O que vocês estão fazendo? –Gina tentou parecer descontraída.

-o que _você_ está fazendo Gina? E com _Ele_? –Harry perguntou.

-estamos estudando Potter, não consegue ver? –Draco respondeu. –também, cego do jeito que é, acho que ta na hora de ir ver um oftalmologista hein...

-eu não falei com você. –sibilou Harry.

-mas está interrompendo meus estudos. –retorquiu Draco. –e você Weasley, pare de conversar à toa e preste atenção porque eu não pretendo te explicar de novo.

Gina olhou-o surpresa, mas entendeu quando ele piscou-lhe. Só estava tentando fazer com que os dois saíssem dali.

-é pessoal, depois agente conversa, agora eu tenho que estudar. –falou Gina abrindo o livro e fingindo concentrar-se ao ler o índice.

Sem nada para dizer, Harry e Hermione continuaram o caminho enquanto Draco e Gina riam em silêncio. Depois de voltarem ao normal eles se concentraram em suas leituras, ou melhor, Draco se concentrou, por que Gina pensava sobre a primeira conversa que eles tiveram de verdade. Fora num sábado há quase três semanas e ele dissera que ela ainda tinha esperanças de Harry gostasse dela e de que eles pudessem voltar.

Bem, na época talvez Gina tivesse. Mas depois daquela mini-briga na segunda-feira seguinte foi como se os sentimentos que ela tinha por Harry simplesmente tivessem se extinguido sem que ela percebesse. Ela não sentia mais nenhum efeito esquisito quando ele estava por perto, ele simplesmente o Harry, melhor amigo do seu irmão e seu ex-namorado. Era algo tão esquisito que Gina não deixou de pronunciar involuntariamente:

-eu não sinto mais nada por ele.

-por ele quem? –Draco levantara os olhos do livro.

Aprumando-se Gina deixou o livro de lado e fitou Draco.

-lembra quando você disse que eu tinha esperanças de Harry ainda quisesse voltar comigo? Então, eu realmente tinha, mas sei lá, agora não tenho mais. Eu nem sinto nada de diferente quando ele está perto. Não sinto nada sobre ele. Como foi que eu simplesmente deixei de gostar dele sem perceber? Porque tem uma teoria que diz que _só esquecemos de quem gostamos quando começamos a gostar de outro alguém_. Será que eu gosto de alguém e não sei?

Draco franziu o cenho e olhou-a como se fosse louca.

-Weasley, você bateu a cabeça?

Gina riu.

-claro que não, bobinho. Mas diz a verdade Malfoy, O que você acha sobre isso?

-você parece estar fazendo um monólogo. –ele comentou fechando o livro sem desmarcar a página que lia. –agora eu percebi que você não sente mais nada pelo Potter, afinal nunca mais me confrontou para defendê-lo, coisa muito freqüente antigamente. –ele cerrou os olhos para e perguntou:

-Você não está gostando de mim, está Weasley?

Ela olhou-o embasbacada por um tempo.

-porque se está eu sinto muito, mas siga em frente. –completou passando a mão pelos cabelos.

Então Gina caiu na gargalhada.

-gostando de você? –e riu de novo. –ta brincando né Malfoy? Eu não sou tão idiota assim.

-bem nunca se sabe, o dia dos namorados é daqui a duas semanas e eu não estou a fim de receber cartõezinhos de amor melodiosos com versos tipo: "_seus olhos são tão azuis quanto o céu que admiro..._". –ele homenageou o cartãozinho que Gina enviara a Harry quando estava no primeiro ano. _Seus olhos verdes, feito sapinhos cozidos..._ Onde ela estava com a cabeça naquela época?

-vá se catar, Malfoy. –Gina bufou. Aquilo ainda lhe era sensível. –mas não chore não, você vai encontrar alguém que goste de você. E eu aposto como a Neveu é esse alguém.

-a Neveu? O que tem ela? –Draco perguntou levantando a sobrancelha. E Gina já admitira pra si mesma que adorava quando ele fazia aquilo.

-_o que tem ela_... Me engana Malfoy, me engana. É dela que você gosta né? –Gina riu matreira.

-porque você acharia isso?

-hum... Porque é óbvio. Ou você vira pra trás durante as aulas de poções para ver como o Colin está se saindo? –Gina perguntou maldosa. –a não ser que... Você é gay?

-ficou doida Weasley? –Draco perguntou indignado. –eu não sou gay coisa nenhuma.

-hum... Negando com veemência. Acredite, isso não é nada bom pra você. –Gina riu.

-vá se catar Weasley. E sim, talvez eu esteja a fim da Neveu. Feliz? –Draco confessou.

-ah eu sabia! Eu sabia! E o que você andou fazendo pra conquistar ela? –Gina perguntou curiosa.

-não é da sua conta. Já lhe disse que você é muito bisbilhoteira?

-hum... Sim. Pelo menos uma vez por dia, mas eu não ligo. –Gina deu ombros. –anda fala logo.

-claro que não. –Draco olhou-a superior. –homens não revelam seus artifícios.

Gina jogou o cabelo para trás.

-tudo bem. Eu não estava a fim de saber mesmo.

Então do nada Draco enroscou sua mão nas madeixas dela.

-como alguém pode ter cabelos tão vermelhos? –ele perguntou. –se não brilhassem tanto assim diria que eram falsos.

-falsos? Assim você os ofende. –Gina retrucou enquanto olhava para as pontas. –ah eu amo meu cabelo. Sabe, eu não sei, mas tenho meio que uma coisa narcisista com ele.

Draco riu.

-assim como você tem com você. –Gina completou.

-eu? Narcisista?

-ahan. Isso mesmo.

E os dois começaram a se alfinetar.

-olá, sir Nicholas. –Gina cumprimentou o fantasma que estava acompanhado de outro gordo com uma caneca. –olá Frei Gorducho.

-senhorita Weasley. –os dois menearam as cabeças e a cabeça de sir Nicholas ameaçou pender para o lado. Gina particularmente não gostava quando isso acontecia.

Era quase cinco horas da tarde e ela iria ao quadro de avisos ver quem fora escolhido nas audições de Drama Queen, que era uma história ótima. Gina amara. Encera uma cena de seu conto favorito, a Pequena Sereia e cantara uma música que escutara nas rádios chamada _Everything I'm Not_. Mesmo que tivesse sido na bancada de professores como McGonagall, Flitwick, Trewlaney e Snape.

_Like you're so perfect_

_And I can't measure you up_

_Well, I'm not perfect_

_Just all messed-up._

Quando chegou viu que um montinho já se formara e grande parte das pessoas reclamava por não ter conseguido. Algumas até falavam que nem queriam mesmo. Bem, Gina deu ombros e procurou um espaço para que pudesse ver a listagem, e mal acreditou no que viu:

**CLUBE DE TEATRO DE HOGWARTS**

COORDENAÇÃO-GERAL: PROFESSORA SINISTRA

ASSISTENTE SÊNIOR: LUNA LOVEGOOD

_O clube de teatro tem o imenso prazer de informar que as avaliações foram feitas e com êxito as vagas foram preenchidas. Aqui abaixo está a listagem de nomes com seus respectivos personagem para __**Drama Queen**__. Musical que será encenado em 23 de abril com a vinda de representantes de outras escolas para uma mini-competição de duelo. Por favor verifique seus nomes e se estiverem na listagem parabéns! Se não, tentem outra vez!_

_Listagem:_

_**Figurantes:**_

_Parvati Patil, Pansy Parkinson, Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger e Susana Bones_

_**Secundários:**_

_Moça do Caixa Lilá Brown_

_Zelador Simas Finningan_

_Professora de história __Nicoletti Neveu_

_Dereck Grill Colin Creevy_

_Miranda Prothos Amélia Hoffman_

_Justin Neville Longbottom_

_Michele Mila Bustrode_

_Kevin Blás Zabini_

_**E a protagonista:**_

_Elisa Rock Virgínia Weasley_

_Parabéns a todos mais uma vez. A primeira reunião será decidida e informada aos participantes._

_Sinistra._

-ahhh! Eu não acredito! –Gina exclamou afastando-se. –eu não acredito!

-Gina! Você conseguiu! –Luna vinha correndo pelo corredor. –você é a Elisa Rock!

-eu sou a Elisa Rock! –e as duas se abraçaram gritando feito um par loucas.

-mas e você, você não vai participar? –Gina perguntou.

-não, vou ficar com os figurinos, como sempre. –Luna suspirou . –mas o que importa! Você é Elisa Rock, Pimentinha... E eu não disse o melhor: você foi escolhida por unanimidade!

-unanimidade? –agora Gina teve que se escorar na parede ou então cairia para trás.

-eu sou Elisa Rock e ainda por cima por unanimidade?! –exclamou abobalhada. –estou sonhando?

Fim do Capítulo Oito!!

* * *

**N/a:** Oie gente! quanto tempo não?! cara sem-vergonha

desculpem, desculpem, desculpeeeeeeeeeeem³³³ ter deixado vocês esperado tanto assim... eu sei bem como é, não suporto ficar lendo uma fic e a pessoa demorar mais de mês pra atualizar... sorriso amarelo

antes das reviews, que por sinal foram muitas e me deixam contente '-'

aonde foi-se minha beta Tici?

Now, as Reviews!

**LolitaMalfoy:** weee! - que bom que você gostou do capítulo! espero que goste desse também e continue lendo! me desculpe a demora tah?!

**Bruhluna:** nhaa que bom que você lê minha fic agora:D ah sim, eu também queria muito ter a visão da Gina, ser a Gina... enfim... aysahsuasuahsuhausha... espero que goste desse!

**Ly W:** aiii, desculpa ter demoradoo! u.u' ah sim, as provocações do Draco... quem resiste? só a tonta da Gina. mas por pouco tempo... eu espero -_sorriso misterioso-_

**Tici:** por onde tu andas mulher? oO eu acabei postando logo o capítulo jah que evaporastes do msn u.u' volta logo! sinto falta da minha beta!

**Navega:** viu como eu dediquei esse caps á você?! cara, tudo o que me disseste tocou no âmago do meu tum-tum! ashauhaushuasa... eu costumo escrever reviews enormes... e realmente tens razão sobre tudo! e claro que a tua review valeu por duas! ahsuhasuhaushaushuas... bjoo!

**Thah:** weeeeee... amas mesmo? ah... -_encabulada_- espero sempre exceder as suas expectativas, ok?!

**Ana Raquel:** não o piti da Gina não rendeu o confissões 2... e só pra animar os ânimos eu jah to pensando nele, agora não creio que vá ser tão cedo _-maquiavelica_- eba! também és fã da LL? Ah eu amo os filmes e as músicas dela, pena que como pessoa ela tem deixado a desejar... espero que goste desse caps tah?!

**Deep108:** aqui está uma parte do resto da fic sua eufórica! haushaushauhsuasa... e agora? ainda queres me lançar um avada? -_receosa-_ te amooo Supergirl!

**EuDy:** eu senti tua falta! T.T achei que tinha me abandonado para todo o sempre! dramática pc idiota! ¬¬ mas espero que ele esteja funcionando bem, né? o que achou desse capítulo? e Mione espionando Gina? ahsuhaushauhsa... realmente é algo pra mim pensar em colocar na fic! bjooooooo!

**Nah:** que bom que você está gostando da fic! e que vai continuar a ler! _-pulos-_ ah não se preocupe eu to forçando a caixola para que os próximo capítulos saiam mais longos, tah? afinal é uma baita sacanagem eu deixar vocês esperando tanto tempo e trazer uma redação de trinta linhas... ahsuahsuahsuahushasa...

**Daniela:** então você era uma das leitoras anônimas? haushauhsuahsuahsua... que bom que veio pra luz! _-sorrisão-_ oh sim, foi um capítulo e tanto aquele neh? gabada brincadeiraaaaaa... que bom que esteja gostando da fic!

**Lizzie.Darcy:** eba! estou escrevendo mais não se preocupe! continue lendo, tah!

* * *

botãozinho azul aqui embaixo. cliquem nele e deixem que eu saiba o que vocês acharam! 


	9. Doce Ilusão

**NOTA: **não. eu não morri!

e nem tranquei a fic...

* * *

**Capítulo Nove:**_Doce Ilusão..._

No dia seguinte Gina levantou-se cedo. Teria aula de D.c.a.t. e estava curiosa para saber que seria o substituto do ex-professor que conseguira um emprego numa universidade ao norte da Irlanda. Desceu para o salão comunal e por algum tipo de milagre não havia ninguém dormindo ou acordado por lá. Dando ombros saiu pela passagem. Os corredores, como de costume, eram frios e ela apertou-se contra a capa.

Estava no segundo andar quando escutou vozes exaltadas vindo de uma porta que Gina tinha certeza não estar ali durante o dia. _Um compartimento secreto!_, Exclamou mentalmente enquanto sua curiosidade a forçava a se aproximar para escutar com mais clareza.

-estou lhe avisando... Sai do meu caminho, Malfoy. Ela é minha missão... –Gina estacou, então um deles era Draco, mas de quem era a voz? Sim, ela reconhecia-a de algum lugar, mas não estava conseguindo lembra-se de onde e a quem pertencia.

-eu não estou no seu caminho. –agora era Draco. Gina sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha. –nunca estive. então não me culpe pela sua incompetência. E se ela nunca está sozinha. Lorde pensa que é tão fácil quanto fora no segundo ano... Acredite, ela não é fácil, Zabini. E ela pode lhe derrubar em dez segundos.

_De que eles estão falando? E eu não sabia que Zabini também era um comensal! Oh meu Deus! Quem será a tal garota?_

-ela me derrubar em dez segundos? Fala como se a conhece a fundo, Malfoy. –a outra voz soou ironicamente sinistra.

-o que você está insinuando? –Draco soava feroz.

-você sabe o que estou insinuando, Malfoy. –a outra voz soltou um riso. –acho que uma das potencialidades dela é fazer com que os comensais lhe caiam aos pés. Não?

-cala a boca. Você não tem idéia do que está dizendo. –Draco soou nervoso. –é claro que eu não...

E Gina não pode escutar mais vozes porque ouviu passos aproximando-se. Em alerta ela jogou-se para trás de uma armadura. E no exato momento surgia no fim do corredor, Goyle, Crabbe e Pansy Parkinson.

-vocês deixaram a porcaria da porta entreaberta?! –ouviu Pansy exclamar antes de a porta bater com força. Gina esperou alguns segundos e postou-se a correr para longe dali. Seu coração estava completamente disparado, que ela achou que fosse ter alguma taquicardia.

Sentou-se na beirada da fonte de Hogwarts e respirou fundo tentado ficar calma. Como não queria ter escutado aquela conversa! Pensava que Malfoy tinha desistido de vez quando conversaram aquela vez. Mas não, pelo visto ele continuava realizando pequenas missões para o Lorde... Gina urrou de raiva. Maldito Voldemort que continuava assombrando a sua vida e a de todos que gostava!

_De todos que gostava..._ Pondo a mão na boca Gina ficou de pé, analisando o que havia acabado de dizer... Ela acabara de dizer que gostava de Draco Malfoy!? Como aquilo saíra assim, tão espontaneamente? Porque pensara aquilo?

_Eu não posso gostar dele. É claro que não, ontem mesmo eu disse que não gostava na cara dele! Eu até mesmo ri, tudo bem, foi uma risada nervosa, mas como eu não pude perceber? Oh droga, é lógico que eu não gosto dele! Ele é irritante, metido, chato e malvado... Ele é o meu oposto... Tudo bem, eu sei que sou irritante... Mas mesmo assim! Como EU posso gostar DELE?? Não. Não eu não gosto dele nenhum pouco. Foi um engano... Então porque eu fiquei assim toda enfezada por causa disso? Oh merda, o que está acontecendo comigo?_

-Weasley o que você está fazendo aqui? –era a última coisa que Gina poderia esperar. Virou-se lentamente enquanto respirava fundo. Seu coração parecia que sairia pela boca.

-Malfoy! Bom-dia pra você também! –Gina exclamou nervosa, não agüentando a pressão desabou no banquinho da fonte e ficou mergulhando a mão na água sem encarar o loiro.

-você está sentindo alguma coisa? –ele perguntou franzindo o cenho.

_Oh sim, estou sentindo borboletas no estomago, acredita? Droga! Porque isso foi acontecer justo comigo? POR QUÊ?_

-não. Eu estou bem. Porque a pergunta? –Gina murmurou.

Para o desgosto de Gina ele sentou-se ao seu lado. Porque ele simplesmente não ia embora?

-olhe para mim.

Gina balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-olhe para mim, Weasley.

E ela não teve escolha a não ser olhá-lo. E para seu azar aquilo só fez confirmar as suspeitas. _Ela estava gostando dele_. Não tinha como negar, estava na sua cara agora. Tão claro quanto o céu num dia de sol. Respirou fundo.

-pronto, eu olhei, e agora?

_Faz muito tempo mais eu me lembro você brincava comigo_

_Mas hoje eu vejo que tanto tempo me deixou muito mais calmo_

_O teu comportamento egoísta seu temperamento difícil_

_Você me achava meio esquisito e eu te achava tão chata_

-bem, agora, _Elisa Rock_... –Draco sibilou tocando-lhe a face. –eu vou te beijar.

_Mas tudo o que acontece na vida tem um momento e um destino_

_Viver é um mar é um oficio mas é preciso cuidado_

_Pra perceber que olhar só pra dentro é o maior desperdício_

_Porque o amor pode estar do seu lado..._

E foi como se Gina não sentisse mais o chão. Lá estava ela sendo beijada por Draco Malfoy e apesar de já ter pensado várias vezes como seria a sensação de beijá-lo, nada poderia se comparar ao que estava sentido. O beijo era tão doce e delicado, mas ao mesmo tempo puro ardor e possessão. Os lábios dele não eram nenhum pouco frios, Gina estava totalmente derretida presa entre os braços dele, e não pretenderia deixa-lo tão cedo.

Mas depois do que lhe pareceram apenas milésimos de segundos, ela abriu os olhos e encarou o par de olhos, não acinzentados, mas de um azul profundo e sereno. Um azul que lhe encheu de paz e segurança. Mas ao mesmo tempo um azul tão enigmático que ela não conseguiu encontrar nada para dizer.

Um tênue sorriso formou-se nos lábios de Draco.

-bem, isso foi... Histórico. –ela falou a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente.

-você gosta de mim, Weasley. –ele sorriu. –eu sei que sim.

-um beijo não diz nada. –Gina murmurou vermelha.

-tudo bem... –ele falou com malícia. –quem sabe dois...

E a beijou de novo. E dessa vez Gina não pode deixar de suspirar. Era tão bom!

-e agora, vai admitir, ou não? –ele perguntou.

-hum... Não tenho nada pra admitir. Mas e você, Malfoy? Não tem nada pra dizer? –Gina tentou virar o jogo. Sob nenhuma circunstância ela cogitava se declarar. Primeiro porque não tinha certeza se era correspondida e não estava a fim de criar esperanças infundadas, segundo porque ainda não havia esquecido sobre a conversa que escutara.

_Anda Malfoy diz alguma coisa. Diz a coisa certa._

Ele estava agora completamente rijo e fazia algumas caretas. Tentando dizer alguma coisa.

-na verdade eu tenho. Eu estou...

Mas Gina nunca chegou a saber o que ele diria por que naquele exato momento, Nicoletti Neveu andava seguida de perto por Colin Creevy.

-hum... Oi Draco! –ela piscou para ele e lançou um olhar de desprezo para Gina.

_Fim do conto de fadas, Gina. Volta pra terra..._

-eu sinceramente não sei por que você fez isso. Mas não quero que volte a fazer de novo, Malfoy. –ela levantou-se, estava em pedaços. –não sou o tipo de garota que você chega e simplesmente beija.

-Weasley, espera. –ele tentou segura-la. Mas Gina desvencilhou-se e correu castelo a dentro.

_And I don't want to fall to pieces_

_Just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_And I don't want to conversation_

_I just want to cry in front of you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

Fim do Capítulo Nove.

* * *

Nota: 'se esconde com medo 

DESCULPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM! 'grito desesperado.

eu sei, eu sei. DOIS MESES! eu sou desalmada, desnaturada, sem consideração, irresponsável. realmente, dessa vez vocês tem toda razão porque esse capítulo já tava pronto e eu além de ter ficado com preguiça de postar não tinha gostado dele, tanto que é beeem curto. talvez eu reformule mais tarde porque achei que o beijo deles aconteceu muito rápido! ai ponho pra outro capítulo e enrolo nesse...

de qualquer forma... sinto muito mesmo! e também foi pelo fato de que eu me entreguei a outros projetos como fóruns do orkut e jogos de rpg e os blogfics - ah e na outra fic que eu espero que vocês leiam que é a Algo Que Me Falta que no momento eu passo por um bloqueio terrível também D/G. de qualquer forma... NÃO ESQUECI A FIC e vou voltar a postar mais rápido! ;D

ah e o vestibular também não ajuda muito, mas com ele eu me resolvo depois!

p.s: música 1 do **Jota Quest**: _Do seu lado_ e 2 **Avril Lavigne**: _Fall to Pieces_.

agora siim, as reviews!

**bruhluna.:** ah eu queria ter cabelo liso! inveja. se o Draco gosta da Neveu? hoho² nãão sei... mas depois desse minicaps você me diz a resposta!

**lizzie.darcy:** oui mina! cê ainda ta acompanhando depois desse meu recorde de sumiço? Oo

**Ly W.:** agora eu vou atualizar mais depressa! e eba que é uma das suas fics prediletas! hoho² matem a Neveu eu também NÃO gosto dela, e o pior que ela é baseada na vida real ¬¬

**- GiovannaGryffindor -:** mentiraa que cê tinha se cadastrado só pra poder comentar? - tá aqui o capitulo... meio atrasado AUSHIAUSHUAHSUIAHA

**Navega:** menina cê não ta entendo! eu fico rindo uns cinco minutos das suas reviews! elas me deixam tããããão happy e empolgada!! ah e sim, draco só com jaleco se abana ASUIHAISUHAIHHA beeeijo!

**Gaby:** desculpe a demoraa! ta ai o caps!

* * *

comentem? cara de pidona do gato de botas do Shrek


	10. Despedidas

Capítulo dez: Despedida

**Capítulo dez: **_Despedida._

"_**Aprende que não importa em quantos pedaços o teu coração foi partido, a vida não para que você o conserte". –W. Shakespeare.**_

Finalmente a sexta-feira chegara. Gina não agüentava mais ter aulas. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ela, mas andava muito deprimida aqueles dias e evitava ir a todos os lugares em que _ele_ costumava estar. Por isso, quase não ia mais a biblioteca, ou quando ia era na companhia de Hermione.

_Não sei por que estou agindo assim... Quer dizer, ok, já admiti que gosto dele. E descobri que ele não gosta de mim, mas então porque ele me beijou??_

Entrou no salão principal e foi juntar-se a Neville Longbottom.

-ah, oi Gina. Como você está? –ele perguntou.

-estou bem. Qual o problema Neville? –perguntou Gina. –você está com uma cara péssima.

-não estou me dando muito bem em feitiços. –ele murmurou. –quando tínhamos a Armada tudo era mais fácil... Eu conseguia executar, mas agora...

Sorrindo Gina lembrou-se das reuniões na Armada, era tão divertido. Com Harry ensinando e às vezes Hermione. Ela aprendera a duelar lá. E então a idéia brotou na sua mente. Não tinha como não conseguir evitar.

-acho que deveríamos reabrir a Armada.

Neville olhou-a com os olhos arregalados.

-você acha Gina? Eu por mim reabriria! Ainda mais agora que os tempos estão ficando cada vez mais negros. Só que... Não acho que Harry vá concordar com isso. –ele voltou a ficar desanimado.

-por que não? –Gina perguntou.

-não sei, Harry mudou muito.-falou Neville -muito mesmo.

Gina ficou preocupada. Só porque já não sentia nenhuma paixonite por Harry não significava que não sentia um amor fraternal por ele que a salvou tantas vezes e que tinha uma vida tão complicada quanto à de Draco... Oh, lá estava ela a pensar no sonserino novamente!

-bem, de qualquer forma eu vou falar com ele. –Gina levantou-se. –agora eu tenho que ir. Cuide-se Neville!

Mal estava saindo do salão quando Pichí jogou uma carta na sua mão.

_O setor de relações públicas do Semanário das Aprendizes deseja informar a V.Sa. Virgínia Molly Weasley ganhadora do concurso "One Royal Week" realizado no mês de Janeiro em comemoração ao décimo aniversário da revista mais badalada do mundo da magia. Que todo o seu cadastro foi aprovado e que V.Sa. está apta para continuar a participar do concurso que terá portanto realização na segunda semana de fevereiro. A nossa equipe de relações públicas já está entrando em contato com os administradores de sua escola e com seus pais para informá-los de como será realizado este evento de modo que não interrompam de nenhuma forma suas atividades estudantis, porque nós somos uma revista que se preocupa com suas leitoras._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Setor de Relações Públicas_

_ Semanário das Aprendizes "a Revista mais badalada do mundo da magia"._

-ah, eu não acredito! –Gina exclamou roendo a unha enquanto relia mais uma vez.

-Gina! –Harry que entrara distraído quase dera um trombo com ela que estava parada no meio da porta. –quase que eu te jogo no chão! O que você está fazendo para aqui?

-ah, oi Harry! –Gina exclamou. –chegou uma resposta das Aprendizes! Lê só! Nem acredito!

-nossa, isso é ótimo pra você Gina! Hermione vai ter um ataque quando ler. –ele riu. –daqui a duas semanas não é?

-é sim. Ah Harry posso falar com você? –perguntou Gina.

Ele franziu o cenho.

-falar comigo?

-é, é, mas vai tomar seu café, pode ser depois. –Gina sorriu.

-ok, então. –ele deu ombros. –tchau, Gina!

-tchau. –e ela continuou seu caminho sabe-se lá para onde.

Acabou indo para no corredor onde escutara a conversa. Olhou para os seus pés traiçoeiros e girou pelos calcanhares quando deu de cara com Draco e o amigo Blás. Gina simplesmente congelou na pose em que estava.

-Weasley? –o primeiro a pronunciar-se foi Blás. –o que você está fazendo aqui?

-hum... Eu... Eu... Nada. Estou andando, por quê? –tentou mostra-se indiferente. –é proibido? Quer dizer, são os andares superiores tenho tanto direito de andar por aqui quanto vocês têm de andar pelas masmorras.

-hum... Claro. Não precisa ter um ataque. –Sorriu Blás aproximando-se. –e então, como você anda? Vi conversando com o Potter hoje toda animada.

-é eu estava mesmo. –Gina deu uma longa olhada para Draco. Ele estava parado apenas olhando a cena, inerte. –mas do que isso interessa a vocês?

-olha só a Weasley! –a voz era feminina e esganiçada. Gina virou-se e deu de cara com Pansy Parkinson. Então se sentiu acuada. Estava sem saída, bem no meio da ganguezinha de futuros comensais. Controlou-se para não tremer.

_Se controle Gina. Você está em Hogwarts, eles não vão lhe fazer mal aqui! Oras, vá a merda, é claro que vão, eles mataram Dumbledore! Você vai ser fichinha para eles, e nem adianta contar com o Malfoy acho que ele só estava te enganando pra fazer uma armadilha..._

-sabe como é, eu tenho que ir. –Gina tentou passar, mas Pansy a empurrou de volta. –não me toque, Parkinson.

-uhu... Se eu fosse você eu teria medo, Weasley. Teria muito medo. –Pansy aproximou-se perigosamente.

-de você? –Gina riu nervosa. –porque eu teria medo de você?

-Weasley, não provoque o que você não dá conta. –riu Blás. –e Pansy não implique com ela...

-fique na sua Blás. –Pansy olhou-o irritada. –faz tempo que eu não me divirto.

-e comigo é que você não vai se divertir. Vai lá pirraça! –o fantasma infernal de Hogwarts riu e começou a jogar tapeçarias em Pansy e em Blás. Os dois saíram correndo, apesar de tentarem feitiços para atingir a criatura.

-você está bem, pequena Weasley? –perguntou o poltergeist.

-valeu, Pirraça. Agora estou sim. –Gina sorriu.

-então eu vou indo. Até mais, srta. Weasley. –e ele saiu voando até dobrar no corredor.

-desde quando você é amiga desse fantasma? –Draco saíra de trás da armadura que Gina escondera-se no outro dia.

_Now I sit all alone_

_Wishing all my feeling was gone_

_I gave my best to you_

_Nothing for me to do_

-se afaste Malfoy ou te azaro. –ela levantou a varinha.

Mas ele continuou andando até aproximar-se o suficiente para acuar Gina na parede.

-o que você quer, hein? –ela perguntou ainda com a varinha em punho.

-eu sei que você ouviu a conversa naquele dia, Weasley. –ele falou. –vi você correndo.

Gina enrijeceu.

-vai me matar, Malfoy? –ele olhou-a frio ante a pergunta.

-sim, eu deveria. Sabe? Porque eu sou um futuro comensal. E isso nunca vai sair da sua cabeça. Estou dizendo Weasley, não confie em mim, eu posso estar fazendo uma armadilha para você cair. –ele falou tão mordaz que Gina sentiu as lágrimas formarem-se em seus olhos.

-e você espera que eu ache o que? –ela perguntou com a voz trêmula. –hein, Malfoy? O que você espera que eu ache quando vejo vocês falando em garotas, futuras vítimas. Me diz, eu sou uma delas? Você só se aproximou de mim pra tentar me seqüestrar?

-não. Eu não faria isso. –ele murmurou e socou a parede assustando-a. –mais que merda, Weasley! Minha vida estava muito melhor antes de conhecer você!

_But Have one last cry_

_One last cry_

_Before I leave it all behind_

_I've gotta put you out of my mind_

_This time_

_Stop living a lie_

E então Gina não agüentou, as lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo seu rosto.

-ah, e você acha o quê? Que eu estou muito melhor do que você? Pois eu preferia continuar apaixonada pelo Harry! Mil vezes! –Gina tentou empurrá-lo. –me deixa ir embora.

-o que você quis dizer com isso? –Draco perguntou, assustado.

-me deixa ir, Malfoy. –pediu Gina soluçando.

-a última coisa que eu queria era que você gostasse de mim, ok? Porque você gostar de mim era impossível, impensável... E eu... Bem, você viu como é minha vida... Pra mim não é tão fácil virar as costas para o meu destino. –Draco olhou fundo nos olhos de Gina. –porque você não gosta de alguém que não ponha sua vida em risco?

_I guess I'm down to my last cry_

_I was here you were there_

_Guess we never could agree_

_While the sun shines on you _

_I need some love to lean on me_

-porque eu gosto de você! –Gina exclamou. –mas eu não quero mais. Então me deixa ir, Malfoy.

-mas e se eu não quiser? –ele perguntou. –e se eu não quiser deixar você ir?

Gina começou a dar socos no peito dele, tentando afastá-lo.

-não faça isso Malfoy... Por favor, não faça isso...

-o problema é que eu estou tão confuso... –ele falou. –mas, eu não quero que você me deixe. Por que... Por que...

-por quê...? –Gina instigou.

-eu não sei. Mas nunca tive uma sensação tão boa. –ele falou.

Gina suspirou cansada.

-eu quero mais do que sensações, Malfoy... Por favor, me deixa ir.

Então Draco segurou-lhe os pulsos e a empurrou de volta a parede, beijando-a.

Gina não conseguiu resistir, não podia resistir. As lágrimas rolaram com mais velocidade, como podia ter chegado aquele ponto? Como ela havia deixado que aquilo acontecesse? Justo ela que achava tão ridículo os desesperos como aqueles, mas ela agora estava desesperada. Agora ela estava desesperada e não conseguia lutar contra aquilo. Não conseguia não gostar dele, mesmo tentando manter em sua mente que ele seria um comensal e que ele mataria gente inocente. Aquilo só a fazia sofrer mais. E a dor era interminável.

-não podemos. –Draco sussurrou afrouxando-lhe os pulso. –você é forte e corajosa. Eu sou só um futuro comensal, eu sei o lugar ao qual eu pertenço. E ele é bem longe da felicidade, Weasley. Somos diferentes e estamos indo para lugares diferentes. É melhor você ir...

_Still I sit all alone_

_Wishing all my feeling was gone_

_Gotta get over you_

_I Know_

_I've gotta be strong_

'_Cause 'round me life goes on and on_

Então ele enxugou uma lágrima que fugia rapidamente pelas bochechas dela.

-não sei como chegou a esse ponto. –ela murmurou ante a um soluço. –e eu não sei aonde isso vai parar. Mas você tem razão... Não podemos, você escolheu seu lado, e eu escolhi o meu. Só não me impeça de lutar, Malfoy, porque eu vou lutar.

-isso seria impossível. Tome cuidado _Vírginia._ –ele avisou falando seu nome.

Gina meneou a cabeça, havia conseguido controlar o choro.

-não se preocupe. –ela sorriu e beijou-lhe de leve. –adeus _Draco_.

-adeus.

Os dois foram por caminhos opostos. E por mais que Gina tentasse dizer para si mesma que tudo estava encerrado, seu coração ainda com forças dizia-lhe que aquele não era o último adeus e muito menos o último beijo.

_But have one last cry_

_One last cry_

_Before I leave it all behind_

_I've gotta put you out of my mind for the very last time_

_Be living a lie I guess I'm down, I guess I'm down_

_To my last cry_

Fim do Capítulo Dez


	11. Planos

**Capítulo Onze**

_Planos_

A ruiva perambulava pelos andares mais altos do castelo enquanto tentava apagar as últimas cinco semanas da cabeça. As piores semanas de toda sua vida. _E as melhores também..._ Pensou involuntariamente, logo se recriminando.

-você tem que esquecer fevereiro Virgínia. ESQUEÇA! –continuou andando até aproximar-se do parapeito de uma janela de onde podia ver as serras que circundavam os terrenos de Hogwarts, assim como a floresta proibida em toda sua extensão e o grandioso e cintilante lago negro.

Lá em cima o vento soprava mais frio e com mais força, deixando suas bochechas completamente coradas, e as mãos dentro dos bolsos para não congelarem. Desde a última vez que falara com Draco, ela viera muito ali, um lugar quase inabitado e desconhecido por muitos. Perfeito para quem queria ficar sozinha sem ninguém perguntando o que havia acontecido, ou se ela queria alguma coisa.

De fato, ela queria. Queria que tudo aquilo fosse um sonho maluco e que ela acordasse em segurança no seu quarto, na toca. Sem guerras, sem ataques... Sem Draco Malfoy atormentando seus pensamentos e alterando as reações químicas do seu corpo. Mas não, ela simplesmente não conseguia tirar o loiro irritante da mente. Por mais que tentasse.

E ela tentava de maneira exaustiva.

_Merda. Aqui estou eu pensando nele de novo! Por quê? POR QUÊ?!_

Tinha vontade de bater em si mesma tamanha era sua frustração e falta de auto-controle. Debruçou-se no parapeito pensando em quanto tempo levaria, se caísse dali, até atingir o chão. Era um pensamento suicida, mas ela não se encontrava em perfeito juízo...

-deixe de ser idiota! –ralhou consigo mesma enquanto se afastava da beira. E por via das dúvidas, decidiu descer para o salão principal. Precisava de companhia humana ou definitivamente perderia os parafusos que lhe restavam.

Estava andando, perdida em pensamentos, quando esbarrou com Blás Zabini num cruzamento de corredores no quinto andar.

_Ótimo. Tudo o que eu precisava no momento! _Pensou irônica lançando um olhar de desagrado ao rapaz e se afastando o máximo que a largura do corredor permitia.

-com medo, Weasley? –ele perguntou aproximando-se sorrindo.

-de você? –retrucou Gina impaciente. –faça-me o favor Zabini.

-então por que sempre se afasta? –ele perguntou.

-será porque não gosto da sua companhia? –Gina retorquiu fria.

-nossa! Você não tem pena mesmo, não é? Fala tudo na cara! –ele exclamou olhando divertido. –fico grato com sua emoção ante a minha companhia. Pena que eu não me sinta da mesma forma.

-hã? –Gina olhou sem entender.

-eu me sinto confortável com a sua presença. Acho você uma garota sensacional. –ele piscou galante.

Ao que Gina revirou os olhos.

_Eu mereço... Oh, Merlin, tenha pena de mim, por favor!_

-ta certo Zabini. O que deram pra você beber? –Gina perguntou. –mas pensando bem nem responda. Eu vou indo. Até mais!

E dobrou no primeiro corredor movimentado que viu.

_Sonserinos nunca mais!_

-por que a pressa menina? –mas para seu desagrado ele seguiu-a. –hoje é sábado. Não há aulas.

-Zabini diz logo o que você quer e me deixa em paz, POR FAVOR?!

-estressada você né. Agora eu entendo porque Draco saía um verdadeiro pé-no-saco das aulas de poções!

Gina não pode evitar que seu coração desse pulos ao escutar o nome dele. E nem que ficasse emudecida.

-disse algo errado? –Zabini perguntou após um minuto de silêncio.

-o quê? Nada! Ah, Zabini, não tenho tempo a perder, então fala logo o que você quer e não enrole. –Gina recuperou-se irritada.

O garoto tinha um sorriso um tanto sacana na face; e Gina não gostou nada daquilo.

-estava aqui pensando se você não gostaria de ir comigo em Hogsmeade esse fim de semana?

Ela olhou-o como se fosse algum maluco.

-Madame Pomfrey. –respondeu começando a andar enquanto revirava os olhos.

-como disse? –Zabini seguiu-a, com uma feição confusa.

-você precisa ir ver a Madame Pomfrey, garoto. Você deve estar tento alguma concussão ou ataque de insolação. –Gina falou seca, sem olhá-lo. –melhor ir logo, se você morrer eu que não vou gritar por ajuda.

Zabini parou, olhando-a chocado.

-como é?

-o quê? Eu disse a verdade. –Gina deu ombros e agradeceu por estarem próximos ao salão principal. –agora, se der licença...

E deixou-o plantado ali ao reconhecer Luna.

-Hei, Di-lua!

A loira corvina virou, olhando para os lados, e sorriu ao ver Gina parar arfante ao seu lado.

-Bom dia Pimentinha, onde você estava?

-apenas andando por aí... –Gina respondeu entrando com ela no salão razoavelmente lotado.

Luna lançou um olhar sobre o ombro de Gina e a ruiva seguiu o mesmo.

Draco Malfoy estava parado ao lado de Zabini, junto com Pansy, Crabbe e Goyle. E ele olhava para ela enquanto fingia escutar o amigo dizer algo sério.

-vamos ficar plantadas aqui? –Luna perguntou alto.

O grupo de sonserinos calou-se para fitá-las.

-ahn, vamos indo! –Gina arrancou com ela em direção à mesa da Corvinal. –vou comer com você hoje. Se importa?

Um crescente nervosismo percorria seu corpo. Não precisava ter visto Draco.

Era a primeira vez que o via tão perto, desde o fatídico dia. E para seu horror, ele parecia mais bonito que nunca, e ela só pensava em ir lá e agarrá-lo.

"_se comporte, sua tonta"_, repreendeu-se enquanto sentava junto com a amiga Corvina. Ignorando os olhares repressores de alguns veteranos. _"imagine se fosse uma Sonserina sentada aqui... Se eu fosse Sonserina, eu poderia ficar tão próxima dele, aposto que tudo seria tão... O QUE EU ESTOU PENSANDO?"_

-idiota! –Gina exclamou alto, na hora em que todos comiam em silêncio. –ah, desculpem...

Completamente vermelha, ela acenou para Luna e saiu correndo do salão.

-maluca... –um terceiranista da Lufa comentou ao quase ser atropelado por ela.

Gina parou de correr e sentou-se ao pé de uma armadura. Estava longe o suficiente do salão principal para poder começar a brigar consigo mesma sem que ninguém interrompesse.

-como você pode ser tão idiota, maluca, sem-cabeça?! –ela tinha vontade de se socar. –por que continua agindo estranha que nem uma psicopata, sei lá... Que droga!

-Gina?

Ela levantou o olhar e notou Harry ali parado, com a capa nas mãos e um olhar preocupado.

-Harry! O quê você está fazendo aqui? –recompôs-se.

-eu estava... Bom, acabei de voltar de Hogsmeade. –ele deu ombros e sentou-se ao lado dela. –o que aconteceu?

-nada demais. Eu estava apenas pensando alto. –Gina deu um sorriso falso.

-pensando alto? Parecia que você estava se xingando ou algo assim... –Harry arqueou a sobrancelha. –vamos lá, me conte o que houve?

-eu... Apenas estou chateada com algumas coisas, nada demais, sério. –ela piscou tentando passar confiança.

-hum, algo em que eu possa ajudar? –ele perguntou dando um sorriso caloroso.

"_ah, claro que pode Harryzinho, eu sou apaixonada pelo seu melhor amigo, o Draco sabe, só que aquele bocó faz tudo errado, e vejamos, não podemos ficar juntos, quem sabe um amormentia não dá um jeito? Ou um Obliviate, assim eu esqueço aquele imbecil e paro de agir que nem uma anta"_

Gina quase riu com seu pensamento.

-não. É coisa que só eu posso resolver... –suspirou e lembrou-se. –ah, precisamos conversar, lembra?

-hum, sim. Diga. –ele esfregou a lente dos óculos na blusa.

-vamos reabrir a AD? –Gina pediu com os olhos grandes, fazendo uma careta de pidona.

-reabrir? –Harry perguntou surpreso. –por que você quer reabrir?

-hum, porque estamos entrando em guerra Harry. Precisamos preparar os outros e a nós mesmos... –Gina revirou os olhos. –fala sério, aquele professor de Duelos que contrataram é terrível, até eu consigo derrotar ele.

Harry deu uma risada.

-Gina, mas, não sei se é uma boa idéia... Quer dizer, reunir os antigos ou algo assim?

-isso. E abrir para novos é claro. –Gina exclamou. –só que dessa vez não seremos apenas um clube, mas sim algo tipo Aurores Estudantis, entende?

-Olhe, a idéia é ótima. Mas não acho que eu queira envolver todo mundo de novo nessa história, e, além disso, estamos realmente ocupados em busca das horcruxes... –Harry falou um tanto desanimado. –não conseguiremos treinar o pessoal...

-Harry, há comensais da morte na Sonserina e você sabe disso. ALUNOS! –Gina exclamou exasperada. –Voldemort se infiltrou em Hogwarts e não podemos deixar que ele assuma o controle! Não vê que ele está tentando ir pelo lado mais fraco? Os alunos? Ou você realmente acha que ele faria uma frente contra os professores? Nunca.

O garoto olhou para ela em silêncio.

-como você sabe disso?

Gina pensou em Draco e sentiu um aperto no coração.

-sabendo, é simples. Precisamos fazer alguma coisa.

-sim, talvez. Mas melhor conversarmos sobre isso em outro lugar... –Harry abriu o mapa do maroto e avistou um grupo de sonserinos vindo. –podem escutar...

Ele ajudou-a a se levantar e os dois rumaram apressados para os andares inferiores.

-promete que vai pensar nisso? –Gina perguntou.

-sim. E vou falar com Rony e Hermione... –Ele suspirou pesadamente.

-ótimo. Tenho que ir... Aula agora. –Gina beijou-lhe de leve a face e saiu do castelo.

Ela teria aula de TDCM.

**Fim do Capítulo Onze**

**N/A:** Oi gente!

da última vez eu postei tão rápido que nem tive tempo de responder à reviews ou me desculpar por ter demorado tanto. Bom, a grande notícia é que eu estou de volta! A inspiração pra essa fic voltou e só essa semana eu escrevi uns três capítulos. Período de postagem que está em aberto. Eu to meio que de castigo ;S

anyway, adorei as reviews! Elas me deixam motivada!

**Niina Malfoy:** ta aqui, postei em uma semana e alguns dias! já tinha pronto, mas o tempo é que ficou fds ;x

**Hannah Guimaraes**: que bom que você achou a história legal! eu tô mudando algumas coisas, pra que ela fique um pouco mais longa, tipo, eram só 20 capítulos de ínicio, mas acho que com os meus planos, chega aos 29 -

**Gaby Weasley Malfoy:** prontissimo! caps novo na área! continua lendo, ta?

**Manu Black:** vou tentar continuar o mais rápido que eu puder, juuuro! -

por enquanto é só, gente! ;)

escutem: Saving My Face - KT Tunstall o/


	12. Confrontações

**Capítulo Doze**

_Confrontações_

"_por que mesmo que eu tenho que saber sobre esses bichos nojentos e perigosos?"_, Gina se perguntou ao quase ser picada por um gira-gira. "_tão bonitinho e malvado"_

-agora, alguém sabe me dizer onde podemos encontrar o Billywig? –Hagrid perguntou sorridente.

-são originários da Austrália, professor... –Nicoletti Neveu falou prontamente, num gritinho esganiçado, com medo de alguém passasse à sua frente e respondesse.

-hum, dois pontos para a Sonserina. –Hagrid sorriu amarelo e andou em volta dos alunos, que tentavam enxergar o inseto de no máximo um centímetro de altura, com asas que saíam do topo da cabeça e o faziam girar e voar em alta velocidade. –agora, alguém sabe me dizer o que acontece se tocarmos nele?

-ele pica, pois têm um ferrão no fim do corpo. –Nicoletti falou novamente.

-é, mas o que _acontece_ é que as pessoas, após serem picadas, sentem uma tonteira e começam a levitar. –Gina finalizou com um toque de ironia. Acabara de ler sobre o inseto em seu manual.

Hagrid olhou para a sonserina, com a cara inchada de raiva, e para Gina, que sorria abertamente, como se tivesse levado a melhor.

-bom, Srta. Neveu lhe darei um ponto por ter respondido próximo ao que queria, e três pontos para a Srta. Weasley por ter completado corretamente. –ele falou sorrindo e batendo as mãos. –agora, vamos para a prática, sim?

A Sonserina jogou os cabelos platinados para o lado, lançando um olhar ferino à Gina.

-deixa só, cabeça-de-fogo... –murmurou virando-se para falar com as amigas.

-oxigenada... –Gina tossiu alto e sentou-se perto de Colin. –como você agüenta essa idiota nas aulas de poções?

-ela é linda. –Colin respondeu dando ombros enquanto olhava os Billywigs. –esquisitos não?

-garotos... –Gina revirou os olhos e notou um pedaço de pergaminho à sua frente. –hum, quem mandou isso?

Perguntou olhando em volta, todos os alunos prestavam atenção em Hagrid, com exceção de Nicoletti que a encarava abertamente, como se a desafiasse a abrir o bilhetinho.

"_essa sonserina quer arranjar encrenca mesmo..."_, Gina pensou irritada, quase rasgando o papelzinho.

Então, Nic, e você e o perfeitoso Draco? –Marcy.

_**Ah, querida, estamos caminhando para algo. Por enquanto estamos apenas num frisson simples, mas creio que depois da visita à Hogsmeade, as coisas irão mudar... –Nicoletti.**_

Mudar? Mas achei que ele estivesse agindo distante e não correspondendo as suas investidas... O que houve? Conta tuuudo!

_**Estamos no meio de uma aula! E eu não vou entregar os pontos para os grifos, vê como a cabeça-de-fogo está concentrada? Aposto que quer dar uma igual a amiga Sangue-Ruim dela... Não posso deixar.**_

Esqueça a filhote-de-coelhos e conte. Draco é muito mais interessante do que esses insetos horrorosos!

_**Bom, já que você está implorando... Primeiro, eu disse que ia desistir lembra? Por que eu achei que ele fosse ficar com a Pansy, e você sabe que eu e a Pansy somos amigas e coisas assim... E contra às regras! Mas então ela começou a ficar com aquele sonserino troncudinho do quinto ano –apelação, claro – e eu decidi seguir fundo, mas você sabe como eu primeiro analiso e depois ataco, pois bem, achei que o perfeitoso Malfoy estivesse apaixonado pela Filhote-de-Coelhos, tinha que ver o quanto que eles andavam escondidos por aí, rindo... QUE RAIVA!**_

NÃO ACREDITO! O Perfeitoso com aquela FILHOTE-DE-COELHOS?? NUNCA!!

Gina olhou para a loira e a amiga ao lado dela de olhos claros e pele morena. Queria esganar as duas, mas apenas voltou a ler.

_**Se você não acredita, imagina EU! Mas, então naquele dia que eu encontrei os dois um tanto próximos demais no pátio, alguma coisa aconteceu, eles ficaram afastados e o Draco, de alguma forma, começou a se aproximar de mim... E então que ontem agente se beijou! E... ele me convidou pra ir em Hogsmeade!!**_

QUE PERFEITO!! Mas, e o lance de com a Weasley? Não era nada, NÉ? Por que é totalmente impossível esses dois ficarem juntos. ECA!

_**Bom, eu perguntei. Sabe, e ele apenas respondeu: "você bebeu?" e me agarrou. Por sinal, foi um dos melhores amassos da minha vida. Mas isso faz uma semana, aparentemente o perfeitoso ta cheio de coisas pra fazer... Que droga, viu? **_

AHHH! Já to até vendo,.. VOCÊS VÃO NAMORAR!

_**Lógico. Acha que eu to fazendo isso por nada? Marcy ele é o DRACO MALFOY! Simplesmente o melhor sonserino, o mais sexy dessa escola, e um dos mais ricos... Sem contar que a mãe dele é uma DIVA!**_

Ai merda, três pontos pra grifinória, tinha que ser a idiotinha!

_**Tive uma idéia. Aposto como essa coelha é louca por ele, vamos deixá-la à par das novidades?**_

O que você ta pretendendo hein?

_**Então Weasley? Que achas?**_

A última frase estava escrita gigantemente. Gina amassou o papel e anotou o dever de casa de Hagrid. Ao escutar o sinal tocar, levantou-se e caminhou firmemente até as duas garotas.

-babacas. –falou secamente, jogando o bilhete na cara de Nicoletti e voltando até próximo do professor.

-algum problema? –ele perguntou, olhando por sobre o ombro da ruiva.

As duas sonserinas haviam ido atrás dela.

-nenhum, professor. –Nicoletti falou com o maior desprezo possível e puxou Marcy em direção ao castelo.

-Gina... Não arranje encrenca com elas... –ele suspirou enquanto juntava as gaiolas de Billywig.

-eu arranjo encrenca com elas?! –Gina bufou irritada. –elas que vem atrás de mim, Argh, Hagrid, você não tem idéia da vontade que eu tenho de puxar aquela garota pelos cabelos e esfolar a cara dela no chão!

O gigante deu um risada.

-vamos, me ajude com isso aqui e quem sabe eu não preparo um chá para acalmar os ânimos.

Gina levantou-se mau-humorada e começou a juntar as gaiolas quando teve uma idéia repentina.

"_hum, quem sabe...",_ pensou maldosamente enquanto observava Hagrid ir cheio de gaiolas para a cabana. _"aposto como ele nem vai perceber..."_

De maneira sorrateira, Gina abriu a gaiola e com cuidado enfiou um Billywig dentro de um pote de vidro que conjurara. Guardou-o dentro da mochila e levantou-se, seguindo o mesmo caminho que Hagrid.

-aqui estão, os últimos... –Sorriu entregando ao Gigante as gaiolas.

-ótimo. Então, vamos tomar chá? –ele perguntou animado.

-sinto muito, Hagrid, tenho aula agora... –ela suspirou. Era a verdade, teria aula de poções. –quem sabe amanhã ou no fim-de-semana?

-ah, tudo bem então... –ele sorriu dando ombros. –boa aula e nada de encrenca com as sonserinas!

-pode deixar. –Gina levantou os dois polegares e saiu correndo para o castelo.

"_hora da vingança..."_

Estava pensando numa forma de colocar o Billywig em contato com suas "inimigas" quando topou em Luna, na entrada da sala.

-Auch! –escutou a amiga exclamar. –cuidado Pimentinha!

-opa, desculpe Luna... –Gina encolheu os ombros e entrou na sala. –estava pensando distraída.

-hum, isso eu percebi, aposto como estava pensando nos Nárguiles... –Luna falou sonhadoramente. –pensei neles o dia todo, na verdade, acho que vi durante a aula de feitiços.

-aposto que viu... –Gina revirou os olhos. –vou deixar essas coisas na minha mesa...

-tudo bem, eu também vou... –Luna acenou e rumou para o outro lado da sala.

Gina sorriu e começou a caminhar enquanto pensava em algum plano bom o bastante quando tropeçou e quase caiu no chão.

-olha a Coelha nem sabe andar... –escutou a voz suave de Nicoletti e em seguida as risadas dela e de suas amigas.

-imbecil. –Gina xingou lançando-lhe um olhar seco.

-repita isso, Weasley! –Nicoletti levantou-se, avançando em direção à ela. –com quem você pensa que ta falando sua idiota?

-com uma vadia. –Gina empinou o queixo.

Pode sentir o tapa que a sonserina ia dar na sua cara, quando escutou o barulho, mas não a dor.

"_oh? O que houve?"_, perguntou-se abrindo os olhos e notando costas largas na sua frente. E uma nuca branca que se unia a finos e reluzentes cabelos platinados.

-Draco! Por que você se meteu na frente dessa pobretona de quinta?! –Escutou Nicoletti falar, alterada.

-vá se sentar, Neveu. –escutou a voz grave e arrastada de Draco e por um instante pensou em ela mesma se sentar de tão imponente que ele soara.

-como quiser. –a sonserina falou nervosa e chorosa, sentando-se junto às amigas e fulminando Gina que continuava parada, estática.

Lentamente o loiro se virou e lançou um olhar sério para Gina, passando por ela e indo sentar-se. Sem dizer absolutamente nada.

"_eu não estou entendo nada..."_, Gina bufou e seguiu-o. Tinha esquecido que ele continuava seu parceiro de laboratório. Agora, as aulas de poções seriam duplamente torturantes. _"era tudo o que eu precisava no momento..."_

Sentou-se o mais longe possível e olhou para o lado oposto quando percebeu que a sala toda olhava dela para a sonserina.

-perderam alguma coisa? –perguntou grossa para todos. –bando de desocupados...

-se eu fosse você ficava calada, Weasley. –Escutou Draco falar e estremeceu. Era a primeira vez que o escutava falar diretamente a ela, desde daquele dia.

-tanto faz. –Gina respondeu olhando para a mesa, fingindo limpar alguma coisa com o dedo. Podia sentir o olhar dele sobre si, e apesar de adorar aquela sensação, no momento só a fazia ficar mais deprimida.

"_cadê aquele Seboso quando se precisa dele?" _Gina bufou involuntariamente. E como se o professor escutasse seus pedidos, adentrou na sala, com seu humor de sempre.

-calem a boca, abram seus livros na página 134, andem. –falou sentando-se à mesa e lançando um olhar rápido para Draco e consequentemente para Gina, que estava encolhida, nervosa e distraída. –isso incluiu você Weasley. Por que está sentada no meio do corredor? Volte para sua mesa!

A verdade era que Gina havia se afastado tanto de Draco que estava com uma boa parte da cadeira no corredor entre as filas. Soltou um longo suspiro e ajeitou seu lugar, sem olhar o sonserino. Queria apenas que a aula terminasse o mais rápido possível.

-poção de cura? –perguntou Draco.

-exato. Agora, leiam e tentem fazer a mais simples. Os que não acertarem ficarão retidos na sala até o jantar, tentando, e os que conseguirem poderão ir, porém terão que trazer um relatório de 20cm sobre o processo da poção juntamente com um frasco da mesma na próxima aula. –Snape falou claramente e com pressa. –dúvidas?

Escutaram-se muitos resmungos e exclamações, mas ninguém se manifestou.

Gina estava de cabeça baixa, lendo as instruções, tentando se concentrar o máximo possível.

-vou pegar água. Esquente o caldeirão. –escutou Draco falar e tomou um susto ao levantar os olhos e o encontrar bem próximo à ela. Os dois se encararam desconcertadamente por alguns segundos até ele pigarrear e sair em direção às pias.

"_isso definitivamente não vai dar certo..." _ela pensou ao sentir o coração pulsar forte e notou um bilhete em sua mesa.

_**Estou de olho em você, sua cretina. –N. Neveu**_

_Oh, sinto cheiro de insegurança pelo ar? –G. Weasley_

Gina devolveu o bilhete e começou a picar os ingredientes e medi-los na balança. Começava a se sentir mais calma, tendo que se ocupar fazendo uma poção.

-o que é isso? –Draco voltara e apontara para o bilhete que já estava de volta.

-da sua namoradinha. –Gina resmungou sem olhá-lo, enquanto abria o pergaminho.

_**Vá se foder, sua nojenta ladra de namorados! VOCÊ NUNCA VAI FICAR COM O DRACO ENTENDEU? ELE É MEU, SUA VADIA!**_

_Nossa, é assim que você demonstra sua classe Neveu? Imagine quando está sem ela..._

-não se meta com ela. –Draco resmungou ao ler o bilhete. –e ela não é minha namorada...

-imagine se fosse... –Gina revirou os olhos ao lembrar-se da conversa da mesma com as amigas. Aquilo estava entalado em sua garganta.

-como assim? –ele perguntou jogando os ingredientes iniciais.

-olhe melhor ficarmos em silêncio não? –Gina suspirou. -assim sua namoradinha para de me torrar a paciência e... Bom, é melhor ficarmos em silêncio.

Ela olhou para frente pensativa. Não achava que conseguiria ficar ali ao lado dele por muito tempo. Não quando se lembrava dos beijos, das despedidas e do bilhete da sonserina. Sua cabeça estava uma confusão completa. E a voz dele, seu cheiro inebriante... Não ajudavam muito.

_**Estou avisando...!**_

_Olha, ME ERRA! Eu não quero nada com seu PERFEITOSO DRACO MALFOY! Você tem é que ficar de olho nas suas amigas, por que aposto toda a minha pobre casa como ELAS estão louquinhas pra agarrar ele pelas suas costas!_

Gina escreveu furiosamente, de maneira que o loiro não lesse, mesmo que ele estivesse tentando, e mandou de volta para a sonserina.

-eu vou bater na sua namorada, Malfoy. Estou falando sério. –Gina picou algumas raízes com força.

-ela não é minha namorada! –Draco bufou, parando de mexer no caldeirão.

-ah, claro. Ainda não chegou Hogsmeade, não é? –a ruiva falou seca.

-como é que é? –ele estava completamente confuso.

-vai passar do ponto! –Gina avisou puxando a concha da mão dele e mexendo o líquido gosmento de cor azulada. Sentiu um arrepio involuntário ao tocar a mão gelada do garoto. Mas tentou deixar isso de lado.

-droga, você está me deixando maluco. –ele resmungou notando que ela estava certa.

-ah, é mesmo? E você me deixa completamente sã, não Malfoy? –Gina falou irritada, porém baixo.

Ele deu um sorriso de canto e fingiu ir pegar algo na parte da bancada que ela estava apoiada. Então sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-eu poderia te deixar mais louca ainda, Weasley. –e se afastou com um pouco de raiz cortada, jogando no caldeirão. –agora está pronto.

-pronto? –Gina perguntou completamente perdida, enquanto olhava para ele como se fosse algum louco.

-a poção. –ele arqueou a sobrancelha, mantendo-se sério, porém rindo com os olhos. –lembra?

-ah, é! –Ela exclamou, vermelha, enquanto apagava o fogo do caldeirão. –seu idiota...

-o que eu fiz? –ele perguntou sarcástico.

-idiota e cínico. –Gina levantou-se e chamou o professor. –terminamos.

Snape levantou-se, sério e foi até a mesa dos dois.

-me dê seu braço, Weasley. –ordenou enquanto a puxava para o meio da sala. –e vocês olhem aqui.

Ele ordenou que Draco também se aproximasse, com um frasco da poção que eles haviam feito e em seguida fez um corte no braço de Gina.

-Auch! Seu louco! –Gina exclamou vendo o sangue escorrer e começar a pingar no chão.

-dê para ela. –Ele falou para Draco e fitou toda a sala, ignorando a ruiva que xingava baixo. –ela vai tomar a poção, se estiver correta o ferimento da Srta. Weasley cicatrizará instantaneamente, se não, bom, ou ela morrerá ou terá uma convulsão.

Gina arregalou os olhos e pegou a poção de Draco, que olhava tudo divertido. Bebeu de uma vez e sentiu o braço esquentar.

-ai meu deus! Ela vai ter uma convulsão! –alguém gritou quando ela fechou os olhos e respirou descompassada.

Sentiu um leve formigamento e por fim abriu os olhos. Não havia mais nenhum corte em seu braço, apenas o sujo do sangue que escorrera.

-dispensados Srta. Weasley e Sr. Malfoy. –Snape falou por fim, limpando o sangue do chão com um aceno na varinha e voltando para a mesa.

Gina suspirou e voltou para a mesa, arrumando suas coisas com pressa.

"_esse maluco, e se eu tivesse errado a poção e tivesse tido um troço no meio da sala?"_

-relaxe... –Draco sussurrou, fazendo o mesmo que ela, porém sem pressa.

-diga isso pra você que não teve o braço cortado. –Ela reclamou jogando a mochila nas costas e saindo da sala sem nem olhar para os lados.

-Gina, espere... –sentiu as mãos de Draco segurarem seus ombros e puxarem para trás de uma armadura.

-o que você quer seu doido? –ela exclamou com o coração batendo forte.

-precisamos conversar. –ele falou ainda segurando-a.

-não temos nada pra conversar Malfoy, quer dizer, se for sobre a redação de Poções, pode ficar tranqüilo por que eu vou fazer sozinha! –Gina tentou soltar-se, mas ele a empurrou de leve em direção à parede.

-eu não estou namorando a Neveu.

Ela olhou-o.

-por que você está me dizendo isso?

-você sabe o porquê. –ele respondeu nervoso.

-na verdade, eu não sei você nunca me disse nada, Malfoy. –falou seca.

-olha, eu não estou namorando ela, ok? –ele passou a mão pelos cabelos. –tudo bem, eu admito que tenha ficado com ela algumas vezes e convidado ela para Hogsmeade, mas não é nada sério. Você sabe...

-que você bebe? Sim, eu posso notar isso... –Gina queria sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Ele praguejou algo e agarrou Gina pelos ombros, beijando-a sem reservas.

E ela, devolveu na mesma intensidade.

"_que se dane..."_

**Fim do Capítulo Doze**

**N/A: **Oláá! o/ E aí, demorei muito? Espero que não! Então, aqui está o capítulo novo e como vocês leram com ACTION! -

Acreditem, eu estava tão desesperada por isso quanto vocês x.x²

Olhem, momento meeerchan! Eu tô escrevendo uma nova fic sem pé nem cabeça, porém acho que, legal 0

se chama "It Girl - A Lista VIP" baseado nos livros da Lista VIP (que eu me esqueci a autora T.T) e na série It Girl da Cecile Von Ziegesar. A questão é que é Fic de Harry Potter, e a personagem central é a Lily Potter, filha do Harry e da Gina (u.ú), e de todo mundo da nova geração! ;)

Se der, leiam xB

**Reviews**

**Ci Felton:** uahuahushaushuahs³ vocabulário variado? eu? - quem me dera, na minha prova de português eu não sabia se subserviência podia ser substituido por conivência, ai eu chutei e... acertei oO. Preciso ler o aurélio mais vezes! Mas, obrigada mesmo pelos elogios, eu fiquei muito³ feliz! E que bom que você procurou a minha fic pra continuar lendo! 0

**Manu Black****:** Éé, eu também senti falta dos actions T.T mas era preciso ;S Continua leendo! o/

**Bella Black Malfoy****:** postei capítulo logo por que fiquei com medo que você me assassinasse O.O aushuahsuahsuahsuahsa³ eu também to gostando de chegar nessa fase da fic, acho que é a mais interessante xB

**Caah LisLis****:** bom, como você mandou review, não precisa mais necessitar dizer que quer mais! ;P aqui está capítulo novo quentinho ;)


	13. Água e Vinho

Capítulo Treze

**Capítulo Treze**

_Água e Vinho_

Finalmente o fim-de-semana chegara.

Gina estava sentada numa mesa, na sala comunal da Grifinória, enquanto terminava seu relatório de poções, o último dever de casa daquela semana, já que os outros ela fizera durante a madrugada de insônia que o loiro sonserino havia lhe causado. Passara a noite em claro tentando esquecer seus sentimentos por ele, e tentando entender os dele por ela, resolveu então, - depois de ficar batalhando consigo mesma - ir fazer os milhares de deveres de casa que os professores haviam passado.

"_mas então por que ele me beijou? Será que ele também gosta de mim? Quer dizer, se eu, Virgínia Weasley, me apaixonei por ele, por que ele, Draco Malfoy, não pode se apaixonar por mim também? É tão impossível assim?"_

Ela mordeu a ponta da caneta e olhou para o céu lá fora, um azul límpido atípico do meio de março. Indicio de que um verão quente viria por aí. Suspirou ruidosamente e voltou a atenção para a conclusão do seu relatório, queria deixar bem-feito, afinal era sua matéria predileta, e não queria desapontar Snape. Sabia que ele, relutantemente, achava-a uma ótima aluna.

-Gina? –escutou Harry chamá-la. Ele estava junto com Rony e Hermione.

Ela sorriu, pediu que esperassem um instante enquanto terminava a última sentença e com um aceno na varinha fez o material arrumar-se e desaparecer. Amarrando os cabelos, foi até o trio.

-Olá.

-Oi, Gina, o que você estava estudando? –Hermione perguntou sorridente, como sempre.

-poções. –ela respondeu cruzando os braços e olhando para eles. –então, o que vocês querem?

-você ainda continua tendo aquela Doninha como dupla? –Rony perguntou carrancudo, interrompendo Harry quando o mesmo iria falar.

-sim, eu continuo tendo o Malfoy como dupla, Ronald. –Gina respondeu impaciente. –mas isso não te interessa.

-olha, vamos reabrir a AD. –Harry falou antes que o ruivo o interrompesse novamente. –temos aula agora, mas queria que você começasse a falar para os antigos sobre isso, continuaremos usando aquela moeda para nos comunicar, ok?

Gina abriu um sorriso de orelha-a-orelha.

-exato. Mas vamos ter mais descrição, dessa vez tem que ser algo bem secreto, apenas os antigos e quem sabe novos integrantes que pesquisaremos. –Hermione continuou. –diga que marcaremos uma reunião para a semana que vem. Sem falta.

-certo, certo. –Gina exclamou. –vou falar com quem eu conseguir encontrar hoje.

-então, nos vemos mais tarde. –Harry sorriu beijando-lhe a face e começando a caminhar em direção à saída.

-conversaremos sobre o Malfoy mais tarde também. –Rony resmungou carrancudo.

-até mais Gina. –Hermione acenou. –e eu também andava pensando em reabrir a AD, que bom que você sugeriu logo!

Após os três saírem, Gina também seguiu para fora da sala. Estava plenamente satisfeita com os rumos que as coisas tomavam. Ter a Armada de volta seria a melhor coisa, assim treinaria com mais eficácia e ocuparia seu tempo livre e sua mente. Ao mesmo tempo, entraria novamente naquele clima secreto de preparação e poderia ter mais utilidade na guerra contra Voldemort.

-ótimo. –sorriu satisfeita ao sair do castelo e sentir o vento fresco em suas bochechas. Dali a pouco teria o almoço e depois a tarde toda livre para começar a procurar os outros membros e avisá-los.

Estava seguindo em direção à Cabana de Hagrid quando sentiu um puxão no braço e deparou-se com Nicoletti Neveu.

-o que você pensa que está fazendo? –Gina perguntou irritada.

-vamos ter uma conversa séria, Weasley. –ela falou furiosa e se aproximou, felizmente, a diferença de altura entre Gina e Nic era mínima, sendo a ruiva mais alta que a loira.

-eu não tenho nada pra conversar com você, Neveu.

-ah, tem sim. Você está dando em cima do meu futuro namorado, garota.

-quem? O Malfoy? –Gina perguntou fingindo-se desinteressada. –você está louca? O que raios eu ia querer com aquela criatura?

-oras, não se faça de cínica, Coelha. Eu sei bem quando uma garota gosta de outro, eu vi o jeito que você olha para ele, o jeito que ficas desconcertada e tudo o mais. EU SEI! –ela falava quase cuspindo na cara de Gina tamanha era sua raiva.

A ruiva apenas a olhou estática, com o coração a mil. De qualquer forma, não poderia admitir; não para a sonserina que a queria cortada em pedacinhos.

-você está paranóica. –e virou fazendo menção de continuar seu caminho.

-último aviso, Coelha, se afaste do meu namorado. –Nicoletti falou às suas costas.

-ele não é seu namorado. –Gina falou por fim, antes de passar para a orla da floresta.

Felizmente Nicoletti não a seguiu.

"_aquela garota é retardada e obsessiva, só mesmo o idiota do Malfoy pra ficar com ela... também, por que eu não me surpreendo? É o tipo dele!"_

-pateta. –Gina falou alto.

-quem está aí? –escutou uma voz grave perguntar. Vinha de uma clareira não muito longe.

-quem está aí? –Gina devolveu a pergunta, aproximando-se com cautela.

-Weasley?

-Malfoy?

Os dois perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, quando se reconheceram.

-o que você está fazendo aqui? –perguntaram juntos novamente.

Ele revirou os olhos e guardou algo dentro da mochila com certa pressa.

-tanto faz. Você não deveria andar por aqui.

-nem você. –Gina devolveu com rispidez. –o que era isso que você guardou?

-nada que seja da sua conta. –ele respondeu seco.

-ah, algum tipo de plano diabólico para trazer os comensais pra cá? –Gina perguntou encostando-se numa árvore. Queria socar aquele garoto.

-quem sabe. –ele respondeu aproximando-se. –não se meta nisso.

-eu não tenho alternativa. –ela respondeu erguendo o queixo.

-não quero te machucar.

-por que não? Você nunca se importou com isso antes. –Gina deu ombros, séria.

-tem razão. –ele falou frio. –mas agora eu me importo.

-pois não deveria. É perda de tempo. –Gina fitou-o com irritação.

-discutir com você também é perda de tempo. –ele retrucou.

-ótimo. Então o que você ainda está fazendo aqui? Vá embora. –Gina exclamou e apontou para o caminho que trilhara até ali. –anda, sai daqui.

-não me dê ordens, Weasley. –ele rangeu os dentes.

-não finja me proteger Malfoy. –Gina cerrou os punhos. –não preciso da proteção de inimigos.

Ele começou a caminhar, mas parou.

-acha que eu sou seu inimigo?

-alguém que usa a desculpa de que não tem como fugir do destino, e é partidário de um monstro que destruiu muitas famílias e só quer saber de aniquilar tudo aquilo que há de bom nesse mundo, como a liberdade de expressão, a liberdade das pessoas e principalmente a fraternidade. É sim meu inimigo Malfoy. –Gina respondeu sentindo um nó formar-se na garganta.

-cresça Weasley. –Draco falou sem fitá-la. –a vida não é do jeito que você pensa não, às vezes, não temos opções ou direitos de escolha. E no momento você não está me deixando nenhuma...

-cresça você Malfoy, continua querendo orgulhar seu papaizinho continua com sua mente medíocre de achar que sangues-puros são superiores que o que importa é status... –Gina puxou-o pelo ombro com força. –não é a descendência ou sobrenome o que faz uma pessoa e sim o caráter dela.

Ele olhou-a com raiva e Gina sentiu o corpo retesar.

-não tenho tempo para teorias utópicas de uma menininha. –disse frio continuando a andar.

Gina permaneceu ali, parada, sentindo as lágrimas formarem-se.

Deveria esquecê-lo, o mais rápido possível. Ela nunca daria certo com Draco Malfoy. Não era apenas uma questão de família, era uma questão de ideais, vidas, mundo...

Eles eram como Água e Vinho.

"_Here I am_

_Once again_

_I'm turning into pieces_

_Can't deny it_

_Can't pretend_

_Just thought you're the one_

_Broken-up_

_Deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I've cried_

_Behind These Hazel Eyes"_

Depois de bastante tempo, Gina levantou-se da raiz de árvore que havia sentado para chorar. Queria bater em Draco Malfoy até que ele deixasse de ser um estúpido completo e desistisse da idéia de se tornar comensal. Queria bater em si mesma até que ela parasse de pensar nele, até que deixasse de sentir seu coração apertado toda vez que eles brigavam e acelerado toda vez que o via ou pensava nele.

-não dá. –fungou limpando as lágrimas e seguindo pela trilha, em direção ao castelo, quando escutou um barulho de galhos estalando. –quem está aí?

Puxou a varinha do bolso e olhou para trás, tentando ver algum vulto por entre os ramos das árvores. Mas a floresta mergulhou em profundo silêncio, como se ela fosse a única ali. _A única viva ali._

-quem está aí? –perguntou mais uma vez, e ao não obter resposta, resolveu voltar-se e continuar a caminhar, porém não havia mais trilha nenhuma ali. Não havia nem sinal do lago, ou sinal de outras clareiras além daquela. –que merda é essa?!

Sentiu as mãos gelarem e olhou em volta, alerta.

-se estiver alguém ai, revele-se! –exclamou nervosa.

Novamente nenhum sinal de movimento.

Ela apertou a varinha com força e respirou fundo.

-eu acho melhor se revelar. –falou. –tenha coragem de mostrar a cara!

-coragem é para grifinórios. –escutou a voz grave e fria de Draco atrás de si.

-o que você está fazendo aqui?! –ela perguntou quase gritando.

-me esqueci de algo. –ele respondeu passando por ela e pegando um livro numa árvore ali próxima.

-mas... Como? –Gina olhou e viu que a trilha encontrava-se ali novamente. –que diabos...?!

-vendo coisas, Weasley? –ele perguntou andando até ela novamente.

-não que sejam da sua conta. –Gina respondeu tomando fôlego e começando a andar pela trilha, então parou e virou-se abruptamente, quase se chocando com Draco que vinha logo atrás, rindo. –foi você!

-eu o quê? –ele perguntou.

-seu imbecil! Não teve graça nenhuma Malfoy! –Gina explodiu começando a dar socos no garoto. –você usou um feitiço de ilusão na clareira! Seu idiota!

Ele riu e com facilidade, segurou os pulsos dela firmemente.

-você é tão distraída Weasley. –falou ficando sério. –imagine se fosse algum _inimigo_ seu.

-vá à merda! –Gina resmungou carrancuda, tentando se soltar.

Mas ele não disse nada.

Apenas curvou-se para beijá-la com possessão.

E ela derreteu-se, relaxando os músculos enquanto correspondia.

**Fim do Capítulo Treze.**

**N/A: **Hum, querem me matar? Eu acho que sim. Realmente, desculpem se eu demorei e coisa e tal, foi falta de tempo mesmo, por que o capítulo já estava pronto. Mas, tipo, alguém sabe que raios aconteceu com o editor do ? ta um saco total que eu desisti de editar e resolvi fazer as mudanças no Word mesmo.

Bom, é só ;

Reviews:

**Gaby Weasley Malfoy****: **concordo com você, ela é mesmo nojenta. Mas o que seria da fic sem ela, aposto que a Gina não notaria que é apaixonada por ele se não fosse a Neveu!

**Bella Black Malfoy**: haha, é tudo segredo Bella. Nem eu to sabendo o que vai acontecer daqui pra frente, só a minha mente insana mesmo! E valeu por não me mandar um cruciatus via sedex, mas dessa vez eu me safo?

**my ginny****:** demorei muito pra atualizar? Se sim, desculpa mesmo. És portuguesa? 0

**Flávia Felton**: AHH, eu também queria ser a Ginny, safadinha. Com certeza a pegada dele dever ser MUITO BOA! águanaboca

**Thaty**: Heei, continuação aqui, espero que gostes também!

**Ci Felton:** adoooro suas reviews! Elas são tão grandes e divertidas! Mas, ó, eu só digo que muita coisa vai acontecer daqui pra frente, os neurônios que sopram no meu cérebro me dizem isso!

**Manu Black**: Nha, foi um final bem cute mesmo! Espero que tenha saciado a vontade de vocês por action! E aqui um novo capítulo!

**Caah LisLis**: O Draco é um cara complexo, vai ver por isso que todas nós somos loucas por ele -

**Verônica:** nossa, adorei sua idéia diabólica pra Neveu, sério mesmo! Vou pensar em algo assim pros próximos capítulos!

**Angel**: tinhas razão, deixei um pouco de lado mesmo, mas não se preocupa que eles voltam à destaque nos próximos capítulos! Beeijo!

**Sarah D. Malfoy**: é o meu Draco é meio esquisito, mas eu amo ele. E parece que você também, o que é muito bom! Oakaoskaoska³ Aqui fic atualizada!

"**Malfeito Feito"**


	14. Sala Sumidouro

**N/A:** Isso não é miragem!

* * *

**Capítulo Catorze**

_Sala Sumidouro_

A segunda quinzena de março passava lentamente. O calor atípico continuava e Gina já havia desistido de usar a capa de Hogwarts enquanto o clima permanecesse naquele sufoco ensolarado. Também já se desfizera do suéter e passava grande parte do dia com a blusa branca de botões e a gravata desamarrada. Não se atrevia a desabotoar a camisa e muito menos encurtar a saia como muitas outras garotas estavam fazendo.

Ela andava atolada de deveres e estava quase se arrependendo por ter se inscrito no clube de teatro. Os ensaios para a peça haviam começado na noite anterior e nada poderia ter sido pior do que ter que contracenar com Zabini. Felizmente eles ainda não haviam começado a atuação, apenas conversado e lido sobre seus personagens, bem como recebido seus scripts para que começassem a treinar. Mas ainda assim aquele sonserino a punha doente com sua tentativa fajuta de aproximação inocente.

- Então Weasley. – Ele puxou uma cadeira, sentando-se ao lado dela enquanto os outros começavam a chegar.

Os ensaios haviam sido marcados na torre de astronomia, mas era um pouco complicado pelo grande espaço dedicado a telescópios e outros objetos de estudos do universo.

Gina, que até aquele momento estava tentando terminar um dever de transfiguração, levantou os olhos e o encarou com descrença.

- Então o quê? – Perguntou seca, voltando a se concentrar no exercício e desejando que alguém mandasse o garoto calar a boca ou que o ensaio começasse, pelo mesmo motivo.

- Vamos contracenar juntos. – Ele abriu um sorriso deliberado. – O que acha disso?

- Terrível. – Gina limitou-se a responder, terminando o dever de transfiguração e enfiando a cara no livro de poções, sua próxima meta.

- Nossa, Weasley. Que mau humor. – Zabini suspirou se aproximando. – O que aconteceu?

- Posso dizer o que vai acontecer se você não se afastar. – Ela ameaçou sem encará-lo.

Ele soltou uma risada, mas ela pôde notar um tom de irritação. Esboçou um sorriso satisfeito. Se dependesse dela Zabini nunca conseguiria realizar a tarefa de que fora incumbido. Pensou em contar para o trio, mas acho melhor não, ao menos por enquanto. E de qualquer forma, ela queria ver se conseguia descobrir o que tinham em mente para ela. Obviamente que Voldemort não pretendia matá-la...

Não pode devanear muito por que a professora Sinistra entrou e eles iniciaram a reunião. Tudo era bem simples, só tinham que ler o script e avaliar o caráter do personagem durante aqueles dois dias que teria de folga até o próximo ensaio. Neste, de acordo com a professora, eles fariam um mini-laboratório para testar como cada um ficaria melhor e a partir daí o trabalho começaria para valer, mas era bom que eles começassem a decorar os textos logo.

Gina soltou um gemido, voltando à realidade e sentando-se na mesa da Grifinória para almoçar. Carregava uma pilha de livros para estudar e além disso tinha que começar a ler seu script, mal tivera tempo de folheá-lo naquela manhã. Havia terminado os deveres de madrugada, mas para seu pesar, já tinha muitos para fazer de novo. E pensar que seu quinto ano havia sido um inferno. _Isso_ nem se comparava.

Estava pensando se os gêmeos deixariam ela largar Hogwarts e ir trabalhar com eles quando o trio sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Hei. – Harry cumprimentou-a com um sorriso.

- Olá. – Ela respondeu de volta, sorrindo para os três e depositando os livros no banco vazio ao seu lado.

- Muitos deveres? – Hermione perguntou.

- Nem fala. – A ruiva soltou um suspiro cansado. – E vocês?

- Idem. – Rony resmungou fazendo seu prato. – O que Zabini tanto falava com você ontem no ensaio?

- Nada de importante. – Gina resmungou. – Só queria testar minha paciência.

- Não gosto dele. – Harry disse, lançando um olhar para a Sonserina.

- Muito menos eu. – Gina defendeu-se. – Mas que culpa eu tenho se aquele idiota resolveu ir para o teatro? Pensei em largar, porém não acho justo fazer isso. Além disso, não vou fugir do Zabini. Não tenho medo dele.

- Eu sei. – Harry suspirou. – Você tem medo de alguma coisa, Gina?

Ela deu uma risadinha.

- Rony com TPM. – Respondeu. – É de assustar.

Os três riram enquanto o outro ficou com as orelhas vermelhas, resmungando.

- Escute... Nós estávamos pensando em nos reunir hoje. O que você acha? – Hermione inclinou-se sobre a mesa, falando num sussurro.

- Por mim ótimo. – Gina respondeu com os olhos brilhando. – Já era tempo.

- É mesmo. – Rony concordou, arrancando um pedaço enorme da coxa de frango que segurava nas mãos. – Já estamos quase no fim do ano e nada. Devíamos ter começado mais cedo.

Os outros apenas suspiraram. Eles haviam discutido isso algumas vezes, mas nunca dava certo e o tempo realmente era curto. Quando eram mais jovens tudo era mais fácil, mas cada vez mais que se aproximavam da maior idade a situação apertava até ficar quase insuportável.

- No mesmo lugar? – Gina perguntou, terminando de comer.

- Sim. Quer dizer, espere e verá. – Harry respondeu comendo. E ela franziu o cenho, tentando adivinhar o que eles tinham feito por que seria perigoso se reunir na Sala Precisa de novo já que ela havia sido descoberta no seu quarto ano.

Arriscou um olhar para a mesa da Sonserina e se recriminou. Havia passado o almoço todo evitando olhar para lá e se controlando, mas não resistiu e logo estava procurando os cabelos platinados de Draco de forma discreta. Não se surpreendeu ao vê-lo junto de Zabini e Parkinson, e menos ainda quando segundos depois ele levantou o olhar e a encarou.

Ela sentiu o usual rubor nas faces e pigarreou, puxando um dos livros e enfiando na cara para quebrar o contato e não cair em tentação. Principalmente por que Rony, Harry e Hermione continuavam ali, almoçando e debatendo sobre os ataques que haviam saído no Profeta. Ela soltou um suspiro. Três trouxas mortos e dois bruxos do ministério desaparecidos.

Havia dado uma lida rápida, mas preferiu nem terminar, já se sentia mal o suficiente com a foto mágica de corpos sendo carregados em macas pelos funcionários do St. Mungus de dentro um prédio, com a temível Marca pairando em cima. Eram uma família e o filho não passava dos doze anos. De acordo com a notícia eles estavam jantando quando foram atacados. Não houve defesa e os vizinhos sequer escutaram qualquer grito.

Ela deu um pulo quando pichí soltou um piado agudo e deixou cair uma carta sobre seu prato limpo. A ave chamou a atenção de alguns alunos que logo deram ombros e voltaram a seus afazeres. Gina franziu o cenho e deixou livro de lado - não estava lendo nada mesmo -, pegando a carta e vendo que era endereçada a ela. Imediatamente reconheceu o cheiro de tutti-frutti e se animou.

Em fevereiro havia recebido uma carta da revista dizendo que a promoção tinha tido que ser adiada, mas nem havia dado atenção por estar absorta em problemas em relação ao loiro sonserino. E tudo bem, que de lá para cá não fizera nada se não piorar a situação, então torcia para que naquela carta estivesse sua saída para férias temporárias dali.

Sorriu para Hermione que parara de comer vendo do que se tratava e abriu a correspondência de uma vez, desdobrando delicado e feminino pergaminho para começar a lê-lo em voz alta o suficiente para que o trio escutasse.

_O setor de relações públicas do __**Semanário das Aprendizes**__ deseja informar a . Virgínia Molly Weasley ganhadora do concurso __**"One Royal Week"**__ realizado no mês de Janeiro em comemoração ao décimo aniversário da revista mais badalada do mundo da magia, que membros da comitiva de recepção e promoção de eventos estarão passando em Hogwarts na manhã de terça-feira para buscar a ganhadora para devida realização do evento, que por motivos maiores ainda não pôde ter sido realizada. Gentilmente pedimos que a V. Sra. Não leve nada além da roupa do corpo e objetos pessoais que considere inseparáveis. _

_Atenciosamente,_

_Setor de Relações Públicas._

_Semanário das Aprendizes "a Revista mais badalada do mundo da magia"._

- Já era tempo! – Hermione exclamou abrindo um sorriso enorme. – Amanhã!

- Achei que isso fosse só brincadeira. – Rony disse distraído. – Demorou. Você vai mesmo?

- Você ainda pergunta?! – Gina exclamou animada, enfiando a carta num dos bolsos da mochila. – Eu estou esperando isso desde Janeiro!

- É, mas você está atolada de deveres. – Rony lembrou-a.

- Isso eu resolvo. Ou você acha que eu estou cheia de livros por que é um hobby? – Ela perguntou e virou-se para Hermione. – Sem ofensas.

A outra que ia abrir a boca para protestar manteve calada, mas revirou os olhos. Gina e Rony ficaram discutindo sobre isso até que já era hora deles seguirem para suas aulas. Felizmente ela estava com tempo livre, então continuou ali, forçando a mente preguiçosa a começar a se concentrar na pilha de deveres que tinha para fazer.

Rony tinha razão, precisava colocar tudo em dia por que passaria uma semana fora. Mal pode conter o gemido ao pensar nas montanhas de tarefas pendentes que teria quando chegasse, mas ainda assim, não diminuiu em nada sua excitação ante a idéia de ir passar um tempo fora e aproveitar para cuidar de si mesma.

Lembrou-se que tinha que falar com Luna, a outra teria um ataque quando soubesse que Gina partiria no dia seguinte. Tudo bem que ela ainda estava custando a acreditar e olhava para o teto, esperando que a qualquer momento uma coruja irrompesse com outra carta dizendo que tudo havia sido cancelado por 'forças maiores'. Soltou um suspiro, terminando a última frase do último dever de casa daquele dia.

Bocejando ela levantou-se da mesa e arrumou os materiais, com um aceno eles desapareceram e ela olhou para o relógio. Tomou um susto ao constatar que já eram mais de seis horas. Sequer havia visto o tempo passar de tão absorta que estivera em seus pensamentos. Deu ombros, espreguiçando-se, e seguiu para fora do salão principal.

Estava pensando que seria bom tomar um banho para relaxar os músculos quando uma mão fria a puxou para uma sala na altura do quarto andar. Ela sorriu, reconhecendo imediatamente aquele toque, e fitou os olhos cinza de Draco Malfoy.

- Ora, ora. – Estampou um sorriso de deboche, fitando-o. – Achei que você tivesse dito que não ia mais me procurar Malfoy.

Ela repetiu a frase que ele dissera no último encontro deles. Desde o dia da clareira vinham se encontrando clandestinamente. Gina já havia desistido de tentar ignorar seus sentimentos por Malfoy e decidiu que era melhor aproveitar enquanto ainda tinham chance, mas já estava resignada com o fato de que uma hora aquilo terminaria.

- Não te procurei. Encontrei por acaso. – Ele corrigiu levando as mãos até a cintura dela e a puxando mais para perto.

- Ah sim, claro. – Ela arqueou a sobrancelha. – Você não devia me olhar da sua mesa. É suspeito.

- Você olhou primeiro. – Ele retorquiu aproximando-se dos lábios dela e roçando os seus. – Eu apenas retribuí.

- Foi sem querer. Eu estava percorrendo o olhar pelo salão, só isso. – Ela sorriu travessa e levou uma das mãos a nuca dele, encerrando a provocação que o garoto fazia com um beijo.

Ele a guiou até a parede e pressionou-a contra a pedra fria, aprofundando o beijo enquanto acariciava suas costas. Gina passou os braços pelos ombros dele, puxando-o mais para perto e correspondendo o beijo em igual intensidade. Com o ensaio e os deveres, eles não se viam há três dias a não ser nas aulas de poções onde mantinham a pose de sempre.

Às vezes, Gina achava melhor dar um fim naquilo, mas a idéia lhe fugia da mente cada vez que sentia aquele toque frio em sua pele. Quando Malfoy começou a se tornar tão essencial na sua vida? Ela não saberia dizer ao certo. Na verdade, se no início do ano letivo, alguma charlatã barata lhe dissesse que se envolveria com um sonserino, principalmente um chamado Draco Malfoy, ela riria na cara da mulher. Até meses atrás isso era impensável.

- No que você está pensando? – Ele perguntou quando finalmente se separaram.

- Em nós. – Gina respondeu ainda se apoiando nele.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, e ela finalmente levantou o olhar para encarar o loiro, mas ele fitava o chão, pensativo. Ela mordeu o lábio, arrependida por ter trazido aquele assunto a tona. Eles evitavam falar sobre isso.

- Na verdade, eu também tenho pensado sobre isso. – Draco falou por fim. – Bastante, por sinal.

- E chegou a algum lugar? – Ela perguntou, começando a temer o que ele fosse falar. Sabia que eles tinham que terminar alguma hora, mas ainda não estava preparada para que fosse tão cedo.

- Não. – Ele suspirou, encarando-a. – Estamos sem saída, Gina.

- Eu sei. – Ela falou no mesmo tom de desolação. – Eu acho... Acho melhor falarmos de outra coisa, tudo bem?

- Por mim seria ótimo. – Ele declarou apressadamente, tão desconfortável quanto ela com toda a situação. – Como andam os ensaios? Zabini tem se jogado em cima de você?

- Discretamente, sim. – Ela resmungou. – Que garoto insuportável. E péssimo espião. Quer dizer, não é meio óbvio que parece bizarro ele querer se aproximar de mim do nada, sem nunca ter me dirigido a palavra na vida?

- Eu sei. – Draco deu um sorrisinho de lado. – Zabini é idiota mesmo. Mas não fique tão relaxada quanto a ele, também é bastante traiçoeiro.

- Você que deveria ter cuidado, o amigo é seu. – Gina retrucou. Não gostava quando lhe davam conselhos sobre segurança, como se ela fosse fazer alguma besteira a qualquer momento.

- Ele não é meu amigo. – Draco corrigiu, puxando-a para um beijo. – Por que não esquecemos esse assunto também?

- Que seja. – Ela retorquiu, deixando que ele a beijasse. Mas em seguida se afastou. – Ah, lembrei de uma coisa!

- O que? – Draco perguntou visivelmente frustrado pela interrupção.

- Eu vou viajar nessa semana. – Gina declarou feliz, lembrando-se da carta das Aprendizes que estava guardada no bolso de suas vestes.

- Viajar? – Draco perguntou visivelmente confuso.

- Sim. Ganhei um concurso no início do ano, mas amanhã que vai ser realizado. Trata-se de uma semana de viagem por aí, com direito a compras e essas coisas. – Gina falou animada, estendendo a carta para ele.

À medida que Draco ia lendo, fazia caretas de nojo, as quais Gina tinha vontade de rir.

- Afinal, o que é isso? Aprendizes? – Ele perguntou entregando o papel a ela. – Você lê essa coisa?

- Draco, eu sou uma garota. – Gina retrucou. – É óbvio que eu leio essas revistas.

- Credo. – Ele resmungou. – E pra que isso afinal?

- Ora, eu quero. Já imaginou, uma semana de compras e viajando, tudo pago? – Gina suspirou.

- Ai Weasley, não venha com seu espírito de pobretona.

- Vai se danar, Malfoy. – Gina retorquiu irritada. – Isso não tem nada haver.

- Tem sim. Quem fica animado com uma caridade dessas? – Ele continuou implacável.

- Não é caridade!

- Óbvio que é, bem disfarçada, porém caridade. – Ele falou seco e Gina girou os olhos.

- Claro que não, Malfoy. – Gina argumentou já perdendo a paciência. – E tire esse ar mesquinho da sua cara!

- Não sabia que a sua situação estava tão ruim a ponto de você ter que recorrer a caridades desse tipo, Virgínia. – Ele falou sarcástico.

- Situação? Pelo amor de Deus, Malfoy! – Gina exasperou-se. – Isso não é caridade, e você é tão mente fechada que não entende nada!

- Quer uns galeões pra ajudar, Weasley? – Ele perguntou, ignorando a irritação dela.

-Seu imbecil. Vai a merda, Malfoy! – Ela esbravejou afastando-se por completo dele. – Licença, mas eu tenho mais o que fazer.

- Onde você pensa que vai, Weasley? – Draco demandou ao vê-la dirigir-se a porta. – Eu não te mandei sair. E eu ainda estou falando!

- Uh, Alteza. – Gina ironizou, cerrando os olhos para ele e saindo da sala, batendo a porta com força. – Idiota.

Seguiu pelos corredores, extremamente mal-humorada. Como ele podia ter uma atitude tão mesquinha e preconceituosa como aquela? Ainda por cima com ela? Gina, praguejou mentalmente, afinal, qual era o problema de Draco? Por que ele tinha que ser tão prepotente assim?

Estava indo para a Sala Comunal quando o anel da Armada brilhou. Ela resmungou, havia se esquecido completamente da reunião. Deu meia-volta e mudou de rumo, pegando algumas passagens pelo caminho para despistar, caso alguém a seguisse. Por fim chegou ao quinto andar e foi andando, relembrando os caminhos para a Sala Precisa.

Não tardou a encontrar Neville pelo caminho.

- Hei Gina. – Ele sorriu.

- Neville. – Ela tentou sorrir, mas ainda estava bastante estressada com Draco para sequer fingir animação. Talvez aquela reunião fosse boa, uns feitiços de ataques seriam ótimos para relaxar os ânimos e descontar sua frustração.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Ele perguntou.

- Nada demais. Apenas Snape me irritando como sempre. – Ela inventou. – Harry te falou alguma coisa sobre as reuniões?

- Não. – Ele deu ombros. – Mas estou bastante animado com a idéia de voltarmos.

- Eu também. – Ela sorriu. – Já era tempo, se você quer saber.

- Aham. As coisas lá fora estão ficando cada vez piores. – Neville estremeceu. – Minha avó está escondida, não trocamos cartas faz um tempo.

- Entendo você. Estamos na mesma situação. – Gina disse, lembrando-se que os pais agora estavam na Toca, mas ainda sim com uma segurança reforçada graças a Ordem agora ali.

- Finalmente. – Escutaram a voz de Hermione e então avistaram um grupo de oito pessoas paradas ali. – Faltavam apenas vocês.

- Chegamos. – Gina falou. – E então?

- É o seguinte. – Harry começou e andou três vezes em frente a parede onde se escondia a Sala Precisa. – Entrem.

O grupo o seguiu e Gina viu-se num local parecido com o que tinha visto antes. Tratava-se de uma sala, e em frente a eles haviam sete portas, todas completamente idênticas.

- Harry? – Gina pronunciou-se, confusa. Assim como os outros membros, à exceção de Rony e Hermione que já deveriam saber o segredo.

- Já sei, Gina. – Ele sorriu para ela. – Bem, como eles descobriram a Sala Precisa, não é confiável que continuemos nos encontrando por aqui, então vocês precisam chegar em frente e pensar no labirinto de portas, pensem nisso para poderem entrar nessa sala. Em seguida, peguem as suas moedas e apontem para cada porta, a que brilhar é a porta verdadeira. A que leva para o nosso novo local de encontro, as outras levam para partes do castelo bem distantes daqui.

- Vejam. – Hermione adiantou-se, tirando sua moeda do bolso e apontando para as portas, a terceira emitiu um brilho dourado, junto com a moeda e Rony aproximou-se abrindo.

Eles entraram agora numa sala parecida com a da antiga armada. Era espelhada e tinha materiais para treinar como bonecos de madeira e outros artigos como objetos para serem enfeitiçados, porém esta era mais ampla.

- Aonde estamos? – Seamus perguntou.

- Estamos no terceiro andar. Na Sala Sumidouro. – Hermione respondeu. – Achamos por acaso no terceiro ano. É bem útil para quem quer esconder alguma coisa, por que sempre se modifica. Mas, através da passagem da Sala Precisa, sempre entraremos nela com esse formato. E o melhor é que ela não tem lugar fixo. Sempre muda de lugar pelo castelo.

- Que máximo! – Exclamou Parvati Patil em conjunto com os outros.

- Como vocês acharam isso? – Dino perguntou animado.

- Dumbledore. – Harry falou sorrindo matreiro. – Agora, o que acham de começarmos a treinar alguma coisa, quero ver como vocês estão em duelos.

Gina animou-se, já desembainhando a varinha.

- Faz comigo, Gina? – Pediu Seamus.

- Tudo bem. – Ela sorriu, reparando que Harry queria treinar com ela. Deu ombros, como se pedisse desculpas e o garoto meneou, indo treinar com Neville. – Não seja mal comigo, Seamus.

- Até parece Gina. – Ele riu, assumindo sua posição de duelo. – Não me deixe muito tempo na Ala, certo?

Ela riu e esperou Harry dar as instruções usuais.

- Lembrem-se de se concentrar no oponente e principalmente de que a varinha é o mais valioso que vocês possuem. – Ele disse. – Comecem!

- _Estupefaça! _– Seamus adiantou-se.

- _Speculum!_ – Gina repeliu o feitiço. – _Incarcerous!_

- _Bombarda!_ – Seamus explodiu a gaiola em pedacinhos. – _Rictusempra!_

- _Protego!_ – Gina lançou um escudo. – _Impedimenta!_

- _Alarte Ascendare!_ – Dino desviou-se dos feitiços dela e lançou o próprio.

- _Mobilus!_ – Gina apontou para uma cadeira, lançando-a contra o jorro de luz que vinha em sua direção. Abaixou-se apontando para um conjunto de caixas de madeira ao lado. – _Oppugno!_

As caixas começaram a voar contra Seamus que as repeliu com um escudo.

- _Petrificus Tottalus!_ – Gina bradou e com um sorriso satisfeito viu Seamus deixar a varinha cair no chão e tombar como uma pedra.

- Muito bom! – Harry disse e então ela notou que apenas os dois ainda haviam continuado duelando. – Você e Seamus estão bastante bem. A maioria anda meio enferrujada. Inclusive eu e Neville.

Ela olhou para o amigo que tinha furúnculos no braço.

- Eu tenho uma poção para isso, Neville. – Sorriu, desfazendo o feitiço de Seamus. – Nossa, que saudades de treinar!

- Ainda estou inteiro. – Seamus exclamou, se levantando. – Você está boazinha, Gina.

Ela riu.

- Só dessa vez, Seamus.

Eles riram, a maioria já mais relaxada por estar de volta.

Sim, era bom estar de volta. Bom saber que eles podiam fazer alguma coisa contra o que ameaçava invadir os limites do castelo e aterrorizar os alunos.

**Fim de Capítulo**.

* * *

**N/A:** Eu sei que demorei, mas é a mesma situação da 'O Algo Que Me Falta', no caso, faltou criatividade e tempo. Mas a última pode ser descartada por que eu vivo sem tempo. Enfim, eu gostei desse capítulo por que ele renovou tudo. E não se preocupem, no próximo a Gina vai para a One Royal Week, eu tive que fazer alguns ajustes, por que a tonta aqui continuou escrevendo a história e esqueceu completamente do concurso, mas acho que ficou legal até. De qualquer forma, eu realmente espero que vocês tenham gostado.

Beijos para as pessoas que me mandaram reviews e para aquelas que lêem e não mandam. O que importa é saber que tem gente que espera minhas atualizações. Isso anima qualquer autor, sério mesmo. Ah, e claro, um beijo especial para aqueles me mandam ameaças de morte, com certeza é um incentivo pra atualizar mais rápido! OAJIOJSAIO, amo vocês.

**Thaty, Manu Black, Veronica D.M., my ginny, Bella Black Malfoy, Mrs. Mandy Black, Suzana-chan, Princesinha Malfoy, Gaabii, Abeyba Malfoy, Paolaa, Thaty Malfoy, Oraculo, Vitty Weasley e Juuh Malfoy.** MILHÕES DE BEIJOS PRA VOCÊS!


	15. Bye, Love

**N/A: **Não é miragem!

* * *

**Capítulo Quinze**

_Bye, Love_

- E então? – Luna perguntou para Gina.

As duas estavam sentadas num dos bancos de pedra do Pátio de Transfiguração, Gina estava ajudando a amiga a costurar as roupas da peça. Elas bem que haviam tentado ficar na torre fazendo isso, mas o calor era tanto que resolveram procurar uma árvore frondosa o suficiente para se esconderem e trabalharem.

- Eu acho que ficou legal. De quem é esse traje? – Gina perguntou, enrolando-se com a costura de uma espécie de saia-vestido.

- Zabini. – A outra respondeu, com um alfinete na boca, enquanto tentava por a linha na agulha de forma manual.

- Ah é? Bem que você podia deixar um rasgado nos fundos pra ele ter um vexame na hora do espetáculo. – Gina falou maldosa, levantando a varinha e colocando a linha na agulha de Luna. – Não é proibido usar a varinha quando se é bruxo, Luna.

- Eu sei. Mas é que é tão divertido fazer tudo de modo trouxa. – Luna exclamou, sorrindo do jeito de sempre.

Gina revirou os olhos, se ela não fosse bruxa, provavelmente morreria com os trabalhos manuais dos trouxas para realizarem coisas tão simples.

- Você vai levar só essa roupa do corpo e essa sua bolsa? – Luna perguntou, indicando a bolsa de lona que descansava aos pés das duas.

- Eles disseram que era pra levar só isso. – Gina deu ombros, ocupada em terminar a costura de uma manga de vestido bufado. – Por favor, me diga que eu não vou ter que usar esse vestido. Eu morro.

- Nah. Este é de Lilá, eu acho. – Luna declarou com um sorriso travesso. – O seu eu ainda não comecei, e vou fazer surpresa.

- Ah Luna, você só pode estar brincando! – Gina rolou os olhos, curiosa. – Eu terei que experimentar o vestido.

- Tenho meus meios. – Luna retrucou, continuando a costurar pacientemente.

- Aham, sei. – Gina sorriu, pensando em alguma forma de fazer a amiga falar, quando sua atenção foi capturada por um certo loiro, montado numa vassoura, planando próximo as janelas do segundo andar.

_O que ele ta fazendo?_ Ela pensou, franzindo o cenho para os gestos chamativos de Draco em sua direção.

Soltou um suspiro.

Ainda não estava a fim de conversar com ele, na verdade, seu objetivo era partir sem encontrar com o loiro nenhuma vez. Draco conseguia ser imbecil a ponto de fazê-la ter ganas de jogá-lo por uma das janelas mais altas.

Ele chamou com mais insistência.

- Luna... Eu tenho que ir. Acho que esqueci uma... Coisa no dormitório. – Gina inventou, deixando a roupa e o kit de costura de lado, enquanto colocava a bolsa de lona nas costas.

- Ah, tudo bem. Eu me viro aqui. – Luna sorriu ausente. – Boa sorte, Pimentinha.

- Uh, certo. Vou ver se consigo trazer algo pra você.

- Ah, não esquente com isso!

As duas se deram um rápido abraço e Gina saiu correndo pelo gramado, em direção a uma das entradas do castelo.

Subiu alguns lances de escada, em direção onde Malfoy estaria, mas foi interceptada no meio do caminho pelo loiro. Ele segurava a vassoura nas mãos e estava com o uniforme de Quadribol, seu cabelo estava despenteado e areia moldava ao tecido de algodão em determinadas partes.

- Andou caindo da vassoura? – Gina perguntou irônica, cruzando os braços.

Draco lançou-lhe um olhar de aviso e pigarreou:

- Achei que você já tivesse ido.

- Daqui a pouco. – Ela respondeu indiferente.

Ele ficou calado, na pose altiva de sempre e o coração de Gina apertou. Ele realmente ficava bonito com as vestes de Quadribol, principalmente após treinar ou jogar, quando os cabelos se despenteavam e a tez pálida do rosto era substituída por um tom rosado de esforço. Era injusto ter uma beleza tão concentrada em uma só pessoa e, mais injusto ainda que ele fosse consciente disso e usasse de forma deliberada ao seu prazer.

- Você estava muito alterada ontem.

Gina fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, sentindo as orelhas esquentarem.

- Como é que é? – Perguntou incrédula, lançando faíscas pelos olhos.

Ela teve a impressão que Draco havia estremecido, mas o garoto continuou na mesma pose, olhando-a com seriedade.

- Ah você sabe. – Ele deu ombros. – Você está com TPM?

Pergunta errada Malfoy. Pergunta mais do que errada.

Gina descruzou os braços, pendendo-os ao lado do corpo, com os punhos cerrados. Agora não eram apenas suas orelhas que estavam esquentando. Ela franziu o cenho numa expressão de irritação e antes que pudesse raciocinar, acertou um soco no queixo de Draco.

- OUCH! – Draco cambaleou alguns passos para trás, as mãos no queixo. – VOCÊ FICOU LOUCA, WEASLEY?

Gina arregalou os olhos, levando as mãos à boca num gesto escandalizado.

- Ah minha Morgana! Eu... Eu... Não foi intenção... – Ela começou, imóvel, fitando-o confusa. – Você me aborreceu e eu...

- VOCÊ ME DEU UM SOCO! – Draco exclamou indignado. – SUA WEASLEY DESEQUILIBRADA!

- Eu não tive intenção! – Ela exclamou, e escutou o último comentário dele. – ESPERA AÍ! EU NÃO SOU DESEQUILIBRADA!

- Ah claro, e sair distribuindo socos nas pessoas é normal pra você? – Draco retrucou numa mistura de raiva e ressentimento. As mãos massageando o queixo onde havia uma marca vermelha, mas nada tão assustador.

- A culpa é toda sua, seu idiota! – Gina bradou, avançando sobre Draco que prontamente recuou.

- Minha culpa? MINHA? – Ele perguntou exasperado. – O que EU FIZ?

Gina abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, por fim deu as costas ao garoto, andando com passos pesados para longe.

- Hei, espera! – Draco chamou-a sem sucesso. – Gina espera, droga!

Ela trincou os dentes, continuando a andar cada vez mais rápido, ciente de que ele estava quase a alcançando. Ora, ora... Ela com TPM? ELA? Ele era louco ou o quê? Malfoy conseguia ser um completo imbecil às vezes. RÁ. _Todas às vezes_, ela pensou cerrando os punhos.

Estava descendo um lance de escadas, quando ele enlaçou seu ombro, virando-a bruscamente.

- Eu quero conversar. – Draco estava sério, recomposto.

- Eu não quero. – Gina respondeu friamente.

Ele resfolegou cansado e massageou as têmporas, sem deixar de fitá-la.

- Certo. Você tem todo o direito de me socar.

- Que bom que você reconhece. – Gina estava inflexível.

- Olhe... – Ele respirou fundo, apoiando-se contra o corrimão. – Você não vai fazer isso fácil, né? De qualquer forma, eu fui um idiota de categoria ontem, me desculpe.

Ela o olhou incrédula. Mas que droga! Por que tinha que ser tão apaixonada por aquele estúpido? Um pedido de desculpas com os olhos cinzas brilhando e ela já mal podia conter o sorriso de felicidade instantânea. Obrigou-se a morder os lábios enquanto o olhava seriamente.

- Tudo bem. – Disse por fim.

Ele pareceu satisfeito com aquilo, e apenas cruzou os braços.

- Você viaja hoje?

- Sim. – Gina também se recostou contra o corrimão.

- E volta quando?

- Daqui a uma semana. – Deu de ombros.

Ele ficou calado, pensativo. Gina descobriu que já estava passando da hora de ir para onde iria encontrar o pessoal da revista.

- Tenho que ir.

Draco fitou-a, e então passos e vozes foram escutadas vindo na direção deles.

- Certo. Boa viagem.

Eles pareciam formais demais e aquilo a incomodava. Só queria poder abraçá-lo e fingir que pelo menos uma vez tudo estava bem e que eles podiam ficar juntos, mesmo com outras pessoas fitando-os.

- Então... Tchau. – Ela obrigou-se a afastar sem tocá-lo.

Desceu as escadas e continuou rente, forçando a não olhar para trás.

- Vou sentir sua falta.

Escutou-o dizer, e quando criou coragem para fitá-lo, Draco já tinha partido.

- Eu também vou.

Seguiu seu caminho.

* * *

**N/A:** Se eu disser que eu tenho esse capítulo pela metade vai fazer, sei lá, desde a última atualização que foi há MUITO tempo? Bem, ele é curto em comparação aos outros como podem notar, isso por que eu travei sem volta, então decidi "podar" o capítulo pra ver se a coisa tomava rumo a partir daí. Muitos já devem até ter esquecido a história, me desculpem. Eu realmente me sinto mal pela FOSFSQ, principalmente por que foi minha primeira fic publicada aqui, em 2007. Uou, três anos e eu escrevi quinze capítulos, mais deixando em hiatus do que não sei o que. Se alguma leitora dela comentar, cara me desculpe mesmo e obrigada por continuar comigo mesmo eu sendo tão horrível!

Alê.


End file.
